Shattered Moon Part 3: The Battle Pit
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji finds himself abducted and forced to battle hollows to the death for sport. He teams with Byakuya to try to bring down the ones responsible before they get brought down...Bya/Ren Series #3
1. Late Night Fireworks

**The Battle Pit**

**(Bya/Ren Before the Kids Tales #1)**

**(This story takes place between Footsteps on Sand ****and ****Blood Red Fang****. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Fireworks**

If there was one thing Renji Abarai absolutely hated, it was paperwork. He hated it as much for the large amount of the time it claimed from his life as for the fact that it simply never seemed to end. Hour after hour, he sat across from his captain, poring over page after page, scribbling in short phrases…the shortest responses he could get away with…and hastily signing them before handing them off to his captain for final approval. It wasn't to say that he minded putting in a hard day's work, but there were so many better ways to spend his time…not the least of which was enjoying one on one time with his captain.

And ever since the time they spent together in Inuzuri…things had become interesting indeed. Because Byakuya Kuchiki was no longer simply Renji Abarai's captain, he was Renji's lover. He was a lesson in contrasts that left Renji wondering. How could he, on the one hand, be so stoic…his body so controlled and still, dark eyes tranquil and fixed on the papers that he held in those soft, graceful hands…full lips that moved as he read. How could he be like that here and so much more alive when they made love…when the dark gray eyes flared from within, the pale hands traveled his body, pleasuring as they went, his mouth open and searching as it explored Renji's skin. How?

"Abarai?"

_Shit. Must have been staring at him again. Ever since Inuzuri!_

"Hai, Captain," he replied, already sounding sheepish.

The dark eyes looked sleepy.

"Are this week's living world deployments posted?" he asked quietly.

"On the board, sir."

Renji was grateful for the fact that he hadn't asked for the next week's training schedule. There were still some scheduling issues to iron out.

"Next week's training schedule?" Byakuya asked.

Renji groaned inwardly.

"Almost done, sir. Just waiting for the Karakura detail to return to finalize it. They'll be in tomorrow afternoon."

"You should have sent a hell butterfly."

Of course he should have…would have if he'd thought of it before now…

"Hai, Captain. Sorry, sir."

"Renji, about the training program…"

Renji looked up at Byakuya questioningly.

"I was thinking that it is time that you and I started to consult about training. And perhaps I will attend some of the sessions."

"Captain?"

Byakuya had never paid any mind to the training of the squad members. It had always been left to the vice captain. But, then…he had spoken to Renji about making some changes. He'd said he wanted to strengthen the squad.

"Renji, if there is something I've learned from Sosuke Aizen's betrayal and the way he used all of us, it is that a well trained and prepared squad stands a better chance of repelling forces that threaten. Sooner or later, we will battle Sosuke Aizen and the hollows he commands. When we face them, we need to be at our best and strongest…all of us. We don't know when our squad will be called upon to defend against him and his horde. We must work toward battle readiness, and you and I must ensure that our squad members can work as a team."

The door suddenly banged open and Rikichi burst in, looking red-faced and flustered…and chasing a hell butterfly. Byakuya pretended not to notice, but Renji got up and caught the hell butterfly, then waved Rikichi on and turned back to Byakuya. The captain finished the sentence he was writing, then looked up. The head captain's voice rose up out of the hell butterfly.

_Captain Kuchiki, I am sending you a new recruit to welcome into your squad. He is a strong fighter with good kido skills. We tried him out in the 11th, but Captain Zaraki thought he would fit better with your squad. His name is Masaru. He is qualified to take the fifth seat in your squad that was opened in the last round of promotions. I think he will be a good fit._

"Damn," muttered Renji.

Byakuya looked up in askance.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," he said, catching himself, "it was nothing much…I just had someone in mind for that seat."

Byakuya rested his chin on his palm.

"Who?" he asked, glancing back at the report he had been working on.

Renji sat back down and busied himself with his paperwork.

"Oh…it was nothing. Forget it."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Renji, I asked you who you had in mind for fifth seat," Byakuya repeated.

"It was just someone you said I could work with, but…"

"Vice Captain," Byakuya said impatiently, "who are we talking about?"

Renji cringed.

"Rikichi," he said softly.

There was a long silence.

"I see."

If he didn't know his captain, if he hadn't watched him nearly every minute for years and years, he might have missed the look of amusement that Byakuya barely managed to hide.

"Look," he said in explanation, "I know he has trouble with hell butterflies, but he has some good qualities. Rikichi just needs some more training. Byakuya…"

The captain looked up at him sharply.

"Captain, I have a feeling about this kid. He needs training and he needs to be given a chance."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that he practically worships you?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"It's a feeling, Captain, an honest one."

Byakuya gazed at Renji for a long moment.

"Seventh Seat," he said quietly, "We have an opening for seventh seat because of a transfer. Rikichi may occupy that seat. But Renji…"

"Hai, Captain?"

"You are personally responsible for his training. Whatever he needs will be provided by you. And I want to see results…soon."

Renji's face lit up and Byakuya was more than a little entranced.

"Thank you, Captain! He's going to really surprise you, I promise!"

The door burst open again and Rikichi burst in, chasing another hell butterfly. He grabbed wildly at it and fell forward, crashing to the floor, knocking over Byakuya's trash bin and sending the contents flying. Renji rubbed his forehead with his hand and shook his head.

Byakuya gazed up at him with a little too much patience.

"I am certain he will," he said, turning back to his work as a red-faced Rikichi picked up the trash and placed it carefully back in the bin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Would you like me to make some tea, Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes, Arigato Renji," he replied, not looking up, "and Renji?"

"Hai, Captain?"

"It is after hours and everyone has gone home. You may call me by name now."

He was still getting used to switching back and forth.

"Hai, Byakuya," he said, smiling.

Byakuya paused for a moment and rubbed his hands over his face. The reports were almost finished, but his energy was fading. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands to darken the space before his eyes. He heard Renji return and felt the warmth of the tea deposited near his elbow. He started to uncover his eyes, but then felt warm hands settle on his shoulders and start to massage the tense muscles. He sighed and let his head fall back against Renji's abdomen. Neck, shoulder and back muscles relaxed under Renji's ministrations and Byakuya felt himself drifting on the warm touches. He gazed up into Renji's calm expression and felt the tension drain out of his body. He loved that gentle expression…the way Renji touched him, soothed away the tension, surrounded him with love.

Byakuya felt the kenseiken slowly being removed, but didn't want to stop the comfortable touches. The haori slipped off of his shoulders and he told himself it was time to object, he still had a few pages left to read. But Renji held him spellbound and Byakuya found himself caring less and less about those last few pages.

The hands reached around his and tugged the tie at his waist. Now the dark eyes opened. Renji brushed them closed again.

"I locked the doors."

Byakuya suddenly realized that the lights had been extinguished and the room was bathed in soft candlelight.

"You don't want to go back to the manor?" Byakuya asked softly.

"No," Renji said, leaning close to his captain's ear, "I want you now…here."

He unwound the scarf at his captain's throat, then pulled back the curtain of raven black hair and brought his lips to the pale skin. Byakuya gave a small sigh and tilted his head, offering him better access. Renji opened his mouth and bit down gently, sucking softly and enjoying the sudden catch in Byakuya's breathing and the soft moan that broke from his lips as a hot tongue traveled up to catch an earlobe. This was taken into Renji's mouth and pleasured heatedly until Byakuya moaned softly again. The captain felt the top of his shihakushou slip down off of his shoulders and his throat was assaulted again. This time, warm hands reached around him and began to roam his body, following his arms down to his hands and slowly removing his gloves, then returning to massage his shoulders again as Renji's mouth continued to pleasure his neck. They slid down over his chest, pausing to lightly stroke the erect nipples before sliding slowly down his abdomen and slipping under the barely attached hakama to indulge in more intimate touches. The hands pulled away after a moment and worked the hakama downward until it dropped to the floor.

Byakuya opened his eyes and was graced with the fascinating sight of a somehow completely naked Renji moving around in front of him, pushing the chair back and dropping down at his feet. He stared, entranced by the candlelight that flickered against his dark skin and lit the black tribal markings that seemed to run everywhere.

His heart skipped as the rough-skinned hands returned and parted his thighs. Byakuya removed the hair tie from Renji's hair and watched it sweep down around his face and shoulders as his vice captain began to pleasure him.

He took a trembling breath, but kept his eyes open. He loved looking at the long red hair, sinking his hands deeply into it and drinking in the sight of Renji's skin. Even better was the sight of his blissful expression as his mouth lovingly treasured his captain's soft flesh until Byakuya felt himself growing breathless.

He placed a hand on Renji's cheek and brought him back up to meet his mouth for a series of deep kisses. He curled his tongue around the one that had so recently pleasured him and pulled Renji toward him. His vice captain rose to his full height and gazed down at his beautifully naked and very aroused captain, admiring the dark eyes and unbound hair before moving forward and lowering himself onto Byakuya's lap, slowly bringing their bodies together as he sank down. He found Byakuya's mouth again and latched onto it, plunging his tongue inside and plundering it heedlessly. Byakuya's hands clenched his hips almost pleadingly, the dark eyes silently begging for him to move. The redhead smiled and complied readily.

He moved slowly at first, wrapping his arms around his captain's shoulders and bringing their faces close together. As he began to move faster, Byakuya's mouth followed the markings on his face and throat with soft brushings of his lips and longer wet strokes of his tongue. One hand slipped down between them and took hold of Renji's hardness, and offering Renji a return of the warmth and love that he was giving.

Renji's head fell forward and he moaned and panted against his captain's throat and shoulder as his body rose and fell harder and faster. One of Byakuya's hands still pleasured Renji's throbbing arousal while the other moved up and wrapped around his neck, bringing him in for a torrent of seething kisses on his face and throat. The hand around his neck slid slowly down Renji's back and came to rest on the writhing hips that rose and fell madly now, bringing Byakuya to the heights of pleasure and sending him plunging over the edge into intense waves of absolute bliss. He pulled down on Renji's hips, thrusting upward and releasing. Renji's head lowered against Byakuya's shoulder as his body shuddered and its hot release spilled into the space between them. They rested against each other, catching their breath and treating each other's mouths to a tender sharing of warm, wet kisses.

Byakuya sighed softly as Renji pulled away and they cleaned away the sweet reminders of their lovemaking. Byakuya picked up the cup of now-cold tea and took a sip.

"Byakuya," Renji said, taking the cup from his hand, "you hate cold tea! Let me get you some hot tea."

Byakuya looked back at Renji with deeply sated eyes.

"I think you've put in enough hours here, Vice Captain," he said softly, "forget the tea and let's go home. I want to take a walk in the gardens with you and maybe sit under the stars for awhile."

"You haven't seen enough stars tonight, Captain?" Renji asked, smiling, "I must not be very competent at pleasing you!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes reprovingly.

"Renji," he said with no trace of a smile, "I assure you, you are far more than competent. I am merely overly heated and I need to feel some cold air on my skin."

Now Renji laughed.

"Captain, did you just tell me that I make you hot?"

"Did I?" Byakuya asked, sitting up and slowly beginning to dress himself

He managed the shihakushou, gloves and haori, but slipped back into his chair and moved it closer to the desk as Renji left the room to take his cup into the kitchen area. When Renji returned, his captain was asleep at his desk, his scarf and kenseiken forgotten and his head rested gently on his arms. Renji kissed him awake and wound the scarf around his neck, then worked the kenseiken back into his somewhat tumbled hair. They left the office and made their way to the Kuchiki manor.

They passed through the gates and entry room, past the long walkway and across the garden, stopping to open the back gate. From there, they walked slowly up the forest trail and out to the sakura trees that overlooked the waterfall. Byakuya settled down with his back against one of the trees. Renji sat between his legs, leaned back against Byakuya's shoulder.

"All right," said Renji, "tell me about a constellation."

Byakuya nodded, staring upward.

"Hercules," Byakuya said, pointing, "He was the greatest, the strongest of the Greek heroes. He completed twelve impossible labors…and was only killed by trickery."

"How's that?" Renji asked, "It was a woman, wasn't it?"

Byakuya nodded.

"The woman was actually an innocent, used by a jealous man."

"That happens a lot in Greek mythology, doesn't it?"

Byakuya smiled.

"You noticed that, did you?"

"Yeah," said Renji, "but I think it's even more widespread than just in Greece."

"I think you're right," Byakuya agreed.

They sat under the stars for some time after, exchanging slow, deep kisses, before returning to the manor and indulging in another bout of lovemaking before surrendering to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Rescue

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

Byakuya lay awake in the semidarkness of early morning, watching the last stars disappear as dawn approached. Renji's deeply sleeping body warmed his on one side and his strong arm remained wrapped around Byakuya's waist, the hand rested with fingers curled around his hip. It was a wonderful way to wake up every morning and even though it had been a few months since their time in Inuzuri, he still found himself surprised at how good it felt, waking up with that warmth wrapped around him.

Before falling in love with Renji, he would have been up and preparing for work already, having had little to focus on but long periods devoted to work and duty, broken periodically by hours gazing up at the solitary moon, before returning to the cold comfort of his bed alone. Renji had changed much about his life. Now though he remained deeply committed to work and duty, the meals he ate and the moonlight walks he took were enjoyed more deeply and the bed he slept in was always warmed by Renji's presence. Byakuya silently wondered how he had ever tolerated such an empty life.

But there was nothing empty about his life now. Everything was better…work, off hours, stargazing…all of it was better shared with Renji. The only part that was more difficult, was getting out of bed in the morning. As heavy a sleeper as Renji was, he always seemed to wake as Byakuya attempted to slip free of him in the morning, and more often than not, his departure from their bed was delayed by a bout of early morning playfulness before he kissed Renji back to sleep and pulled away to bathe and dress.

He moved experimentally and gently lifted Renji's hand from his hip. His vice captain's arm was heavy and nerveless. Next, he worked his way out from underneath the length of the body that was stretched along his, feeling the air cool his skin as he broke away. Renji shifted in his sleep and Byakuya paused for a moment, admiring the calm, relaxed features before moving again and slowly sitting up. He had just gotten to his feet and was turning away, when a warm hand caught his and Renji's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Where do you think you are going…Captain?"

Byakuya turned his head, looking back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. It was a look his enemies only saw moments before the final blow, but for Renji, it was a challenge…one he never seemed to back away from. He turned back and bent to kiss Renji lightly on the lips.

"Go back to sleep, Renji. You don't need to get up yet."

He turned away and took a step, then heard the hiss of a flash step and felt Renji's warmth all along the length of his back. An arm wrapped around his waist and another drew the hair away from his neck on one side. The cold air struck his skin for a moment, then heated lips pressed against his throat.

"Neither do you," the lips whispered into his ear, "It's early. Come back to bed."

"There is work that needs to be done, Renji."

A strong hand slid slowly down his torso and sank into the nest of dark curls, wrapping around his already awakened member and sliding equally slowly up the shaft. The lips at his throat parted and he felt a series of tantalizing nips down its length.

"I didn't say you could leave."

He released a sarcastic chuckle.

"I am Captain. I give the orders."

Fierce kisses blazed a trail down his spine. Byakuya took a hissing breath.

"And if I refuse to obey orders?"

Byakuya turned.

"Then I'll be forced to take disciplinary action."

His lips were close to Renji's now.

"What will my punishment be?"

His response was not issued in words, but in a move so swift it left Abarai Renji breathless and locked securely beneath his captain's body on their bed. No matter that he knew it was coming. He hadn't yet found a way to stop it…not once. But then, there was pleasure in his having tried. The slender, powerful body of his captain held his down and Renji felt kido restrain his hands on either side of his head. Byakuya's hands took hold of his face and he brought his lips close to Renji's ear.

"Your punishment, you ask?" he breathed hotly.

Suddenly, Renji gave a discontented groan.

"Hell butterfly…damn!" he muttered.

The offending creature floated around and hovered in front of Byakuya.

_Captain Kuchiki, we've lost contact with our Karakura detail. They last reported an engagement with some very strong hollows. We sent the sixth and seventh seat, but haven't heard back from either them or the original detail. Spiritual pressure readings in the area indicate an ongoing battle._

Byakuya caught the hell butterfly and whispered a return message, then released it.

"Seventh seat?" Renji said, "that's Rikichi…"

Byakuya disappeared off the bed in a flash and returned a moment later, fully dressed.

"Hey!" said Renji as he turned for the door, "you want to let me up now?"

Byakuya gave him a sideways glance and shrugged.

"Sorry, Renji…duty calls. I'm sure you can break the kido. Just don't take forever, okay?"

He turned and flash stepped away.

"Damn! I hate it when he does that!" Renji snapped.

His spirit energy flared red around him.

"I think I liked him better when he didn't have his powers back yet!" he muttered, straining against the kido.

It held a moment longer and then shattered. Renji leapt off the bed and was in his uniform and out the door almost before the tie at his waist was fastened. He focused on Byakuya's spiritual pressure and caught up just as he reached the senkaimon. Byakuya looked up and nodded appreciatively.

"That might be your fastest kido break yet, Renji," he commented, stepping into the senkaimon.

"Yeah…I practice that a lot."

"Good…you should be able to break it almost instantly. Your life may depend on it someday."

Renji scowled and flash stepped after his captain.

They exited the senkaimon and almost immediately felt the shock waves from the nearby battle. Byakuya sensed quickly that the detail, even with the added help, was outmatched. He flash stepped forward and felt Renji follow. Together they raced toward the battle site, their weapons already in hand. They bounded over the top of a group of trees and swept down into the battle zone. Renji flash stepped away to the right while Byakuya moved left, releasing Senbonzakura as he went.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The petal blades flashed across the battlefield, which happened to be a small park, and tore into a group of hollows that were menacing a soul reaper who stood over the fallen forms of two others. Several other squad members still fought nearby, trying to keep the hollows from reaching the two who had fallen. Fierce howls and growls sounded as the hollows forced their way past the others and bore down on the lone swordsman. He raised his zanpakuto angrily.

"Kassou, Hiwashi!" he shouted.

An eagle shot out in front of him and slashed wildly at the incoming hollows with beak and talons. The swordsman followed, slashing ferociously with his katana.

"Rikichi!" yelled Renji, "get down!"

The swordsman dropped. A moment later Zabimaru passed over just where he had been standing and tore into the hollows. Petal blades flashed across the field, slashing the remaining hollows and leaving the soul reapers alone on a suddenly silent field.

There was a long pause as Byakuya gazed at the Karakura detail scrambling to help their fallen friends. Renji gazed at Byakuya quietly…waiting. Before, Byakuya wouldn't even have come. Before…if he was required to come and provide support, almost always, a sharp rebuke would follow. This time, the captain merely sheathed his weapon and watched quietly as the squad members healed their wounds, then turned to face him.

"Come," he said calmly, "I'll need a full report on happened. This wasn't supposed to be an area of great concern. We need to find out why these hollows came here."

One of the soul reapers stepped forward.

"They were eating the soul of one of Captain Zaraki's men," he said, pointing to the shadowed remains in the distance. Captain, that's the third in so many weeks."

Byakuya nodded.

"And all the same…Large, very strong, strong spirit energy…strange."

He stepped toward the remains with Renji at his side and knelt next to them, studying them carefully and furrowing his brow.

"Disturbed reiatsu…maybe from battle. High aggression level, but it could be from the fighting. Hmm…"

He spotted a hollow struggling on the ground, barely alive and flashed stepped to it, drawing Senbonzakura and pinning it to the ground. He squinted downward, noticing a tag attached to the hollow's ear. He reached for it and was almost slashed by a claw. Stepping down on the offending limb, he looked at the tag more closely.

"243?" he whispered

He stared into the feral eyes.

"You should know better than to make your trouble here," Byakuya said in a dark voice, "Why him?"

The hollow at his feet only snarled and pulled a clawed hand free to slash at him. Byakuya sank his blade into the hollow, making it shriek and disintegrate. He stood, staring at the spot where it had been for a moment. Renji appeared suddenly at his side.

"What's up, Captain?" he asked, studying Byakuya's thoughtful expression, "You find something?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Perhaps just another numbering system, but why on such mediocre level hollow?" he muttered, turning away.

Behind him, Rikichi's trembling voice sounded.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya turned and gazed down at the obviously nervous youth.

"Sorry, Rikichi, did you say something?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said, "I noticed a woman standing over there in the trees. She had something in her hand. I—I think she was…doing something to the hollows, sir."

"Rikichi!" said one of the older youths, "it was just some lady out walking her dog or something. She wasn't connected to them!"

"But…" Rikichi began, then his eyes dropped, "I could have been mistaken…sir."

"I see," said Byakuya, glancing up at Renji.

Renji sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Perhaps not," he said patiently, "Tell me what she looked like."

Renji looked up in surprise. The other squad members stared.

"She was as tall as Vice Captain Abarai, thin and pale skinned with very white hair, sir. She was wearing a silver dress and high heels."

"Hardly useful for someone walking dogs," Byakuya said, glancing back at the youth who had scolded Rikichi, "Thank you, Rikichi. Be sure to include that description in your report."

"Hai, Captain," Rikichi said, straightening to stand up a little taller.

Byakuya nodded at the youth, then noticed suddenly that the squad stood waiting for orders.

"Back to the Seireitei," he ordered them, "and note for future reference that all groups monitoring this area will have a seated officer present. Inform them about the type of hollow and the woman who was seen with them."

"Hai Captain!" the squad members said together.

They disappeared into the senkaimon.

Byakuya stood a moment longer, still thinking about the numbered tag on the hollow he saw…and the description of the woman Rikichi spotted, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to find warm arms wrapping around him and Renji's lips close to his ear. He tried to pull away, but it was to no avail.

"Renji," he said warningly, "we are still at work."

"Hey," Renji said, releasing warm breath on his skin, "thanks for what you did…listening to Rikichi like that. The others pick on him sometimes. He's a bright kid, Byakuya. You were right to listen to him…no matter what the others thought. I think they were surprised that you didn't brush him off like…"

He stopped himself. Byakuya sighed.

"Like before…" he whispered, "Renji, I'm not the person I used to be. Inuzuri changed a lot of things. I know it will take time…but things will change in our squad. We'll make them change."

"Our squad?" Renji said, smiling.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked archly.

"No, Captain," Renji replied, turning toward the senkaimon, "you were very clear."

Renji stepped into the senkaimon and disappeared. Byakuya stood, looking back across the park for a moment, something touching his senses for only an instant and then disappearing. Her peered into the early morning darkness one more time, then shook his head and turned back to the senkaimon. As he passed into it, a woman watched from behind the trees with dangerous glinting eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat at his desk, brush in hand, poring over the report in front of him, then signing it and adding it to the finished pile. He took another page and sat with the brush poised over it, his lips moving softly as he read. He could feel Renji's eyes from across the room. He was just about to say something when the office door opened and a tall, big boned black haired soul reaper stepped into the room. He bowed first to Byakuya, then to Renji.

"Good morning sirs. I am Masaru. I was sent here…"

"From Squad Eleven," finished Byakuya, "Welcome Masaru, Renji will show you around."

Renji was already on his feet and leading the new squad member into the barracks section. Byakuya returned to the report he was reading and continued working. As he worked, he felt a touch of disturbed reiatsu and looked up. Rikichi stood near his desk, looking at him nervously.

"Yes Rikichi," he said softly, "What is it?"

"Sir, I remembered something," he said, shifting nervously, "something else about that woman."

"The woman in the park?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes sir. I forgot before, because it happened so quickly…but it was like I said before, that she was doing something to the hollows. She had a device in her hand…and she pushed some buttons. It was then that the hollows attacked."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked.

Rikichi nodded.

"I am sure of it, sir. I think she was controlling them."

Byakuya stared, trying to think of where he had heard of such a thing before.

"Sir?" Rikichi queried softly.

Byakuya blinked.

"Thank you for informing me, Rikichi. Now go on ahead to the training ground."

"Hai Captain!"

"And Rikichi…tell Vice Captain Abarai that I will be along shortly."

Rikichi stared in surprise, but he nodded.

"Hai Captain."


	3. Rebuilding

**Chapter 3: Rebuilding**

Renji stood in the Squad Six training room, facing the group of soul reapers he was in charge of training. For the purposes of training, all wore black t-shirts over the standard hakama and all long hair was restrained with hair ties. He waited until the third seat finished marking the attendance, then motioned to Masaru to come forward.

"This is Masaru," he told the group, "He just transferred in from Squad 11, so I want you guys to make him feel welcome."

His grin widened.

"And to help you settle in, I'll have you help me demonstrate the first thing I want to show the group. But we'll get to that in a minute. First, I want you to line up with Kenta over there and he'll show you how we warm up."

Music broke out in the room, a rock instrumental with a strong rhythmic beat. The sound swept through the gathered soul reapers and their bodies responded with practiced ease. They moved into their assigned lines and began a series of choreographed and practiced moves. They began with basic footwork, then added upper body motion, every soul reaper moving in time as their movements took them to the right, forward, then left and back, right, forward, left, then back. They shifted together into a series of stretches, counted together in voices that rose up with the music and flooded the room with sound. Renji stood facing the large mirrored wall, watching to make certain everyone moved together and no one fell behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another soul reaper slip into the group, disappearing into their midst as they continued to move. He spotted the newcomer again as they began the more complicated part of the warm up, a series of sparring moves, coordinated carefully to continue at the pace of the music. Having no partner, this was where he moved around among them making small corrections and urging them on with enthusiastic shouts. He noticed that the newcomer was working opposite Rikichi, moving through the routine as if he had perfect knowledge of it. He wondered how that could be so when he hadn't seen…

He froze as the sparring moves carried them into a turn and he realized that he was looking at Byakuya. And the reason he hadn't recognized him on sight was that he had shed the haori and the other markers of his position and was dressed as everyone else, moving in among them as if it was second nature for him to be there. The others accepted him without breaking formation, continuing to move in perfect time as the music shifted again and they moved into the last and most difficult section of the warm up. The soul reapers spread out now, moving out of the scripted moves and into a section that focused only on keeping perfect time. They could use any sparring moves they chose, but had to keep to the cadence of the music while moving with their partners. This forced them to think quickly, move and to respond to moves from their partners.

He quickly found his head turned by the sight of Byakuya engaging Rikichi in a series of perfectly timed attacks and defenses. He realized that Byakuya must have been reading the way Rikichi moved and was now evoking the moves his partner excelled at by creating purposeful openings that invited the young shinigami to attack, then reading the incoming attacks, blocking, and countering more slowly at first, then faster and faster until he had Rikichi working at his maximum speed and ability. The result left Renji breathless.

Noticing the way he was staring, the others in the room slowly ceased what they were doing and turned to watch the captain and seventh seat as they continued to focus solely on each other, oblivious to the fact of anyone else being there, much less watching. Renji gave a soft sigh of appreciation. Byakuya might not have agreed with his desire to move Rikichi up initially, but now that he had agreed to it, he was doing his best to build the youth up. He knew that Rikichi had a long way to go, but it heartened Renji to know he and Rikichi had the captain's considerable support.

The music came to a conclusion and Byakuya and Rikichi stopped, ringed by their squad and inundated by appreciative shouts and applause. Byakuya moved away, leaving Rikichi among the others and making his way to Renji's side. He was still panting softly from the exertion and sweat glistened on his skin.

"How did you learn that routine?" Renji asked quietly as they watched the others.

"I've actually watched you working with them for some time now," Byakuya admitted, "I hope I wasn't too distracting."

Renji shook his head.

"Look at them," he said appreciatively, "they didn't bat an eye when you came in and they only reacted to your being here when I did. And look at Rikichi, Byakuya. No one but Kenta gave the kid the time of day, but twice now you've done things to build him up and make him look good in front of them."

"I also wanted to gain some measure of him. My well being often rests in the hands of the seated officers. I need to know what they are capable of," Byakuya explained.

"So…you think making him seventh seat was a good decision?" Renji asked.

"I think he could have taken fifth seat, but he needs to increase in his confidence. His abilities are fine, but he doesn't trust himself. If other squad members are going to depend on him, he must have confidence and be able to make decisions quickly."

"You want me to work with him privately?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I want you to take the next mission to Karakura Town. Take Rikichi and focus on building his confidence."

"You won't come with us?" Renji asked, looking disappointed.

The captain shook his head.

"As much as I will miss you, I have work here to do…and if I recall correctly, I did say that Rikichi was your special project."

Renji nodded in acceptance.

"Are you staying? We're doing kido practice and flash steps."

"I have a captain's meeting. There are rumors of a buildup of spiritual pressure near the base in Hueco Mundo, so the head captain plans to brief us on the situation. I will be back in the division office after, though."

"Good," said Renji, smiling, "I'll have your tea hot and waiting."

Byakuya flashed a very brief smile, then flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya had just stepped out of the captain's meeting when a hell butterfly appeared and hastily spilled out Renji's message.

_Captain, there has been another suspicious death near the same park as last time. It was one of ours this time…Barros, the one who's been awol all week. I'm on my way there to investigate, but you said you wanted to be notified if there were any more._

Byakuya turned in the direction of the senkaimon, the dead shinigami's face appearing in his mind. Like the others, he was tall and large boned, muscular and very fit. He was also strong in kido and hand to hand combat…deadly. He shook his head, trying to make sense of it as he flash stepped toward Karakura Town.

He reached the investigation team a short time later and moved forward to join Renji at the fallen shinigami's side.

"It's like the others…same build and athletic and combat abilities, killed in the same area, torn up like the others. And there's one thing more."

Byakuya looked up at the tone in his vice captain's voice.

"He was still alive when they found him. He said two things. He said he'd been made Shira's prisoner, and that he'd been in the battle pit. He died before he could say more than that."

"Shira?" Byakuya repeated.

"Yeah, you know the name?"

Byakuya nodded.

"And you do too. Renji, Shira was at Las Noches when we were Sousuke Aizen's prisoners. Don't you remember? She came into the room once and she said you would make the perfect pet. She had long white hair. Renji…she could be the one Rikichi saw controlling the hollows! If she is, we need to follow her."

"Not capture her?" Renji asked.

"No…if we capture her, we won't stop what's happening."

"You don't think she's the center of it?"

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"She isn't powerful enough on her own. Besides, we need to find out what the battle pit is…and how she is connected to it. I'm sure it's a much bigger operation than one person could manage."

Renji nodded in agreement.

"All right, I'll put together a team to work on it."

Byakuya left Renji for a moment to give final orders to the investigation team, then turned back toward the senkaimon.

"Do you want me to stay and manage things here?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"They have it under control…besides," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I have a more appropriate task for you, Renji."

"What? Another kido break?" he moaned, rolling his eyes.

The dark smoldering eyes met his enticingly.

"Perhaps…" he said softly, "or perhaps something more enjoyable."

He disappeared in a sudden flash step.

"That sounds like a challenge I've gotta take!" Renji exclaimed, moving to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Renji caught up with his captain again, the latter had already changed out of his uniform and into a soft kimono. The kenseiken, scarf and gloves were also absent and the dark length of his hair was left unbound. Renji sighed in appreciation at the sight. As beautiful as Byakuya was in full regalia, he was beautiful in a completely different way when he shed the reminders of his status and became, for Renji, simply the most stunning shinigami he'd ever laid eyes on…period.

He stood admiring the dark red of the kimono against the black hair and pale skin. The long black strands caught the breeze and floated lightly around his shoulders. The strands on the left side that were usually held back by the kenseiken fell loosely over his left eye. The eyes themselves were different too, wider and touched with starlight. The full, sensuous lips were more relaxed…everything about him was more relaxed as the day ended and Byakuya Kuchiki shifted from Squad Six Captain to Renji's lover in little more than a breathless heartbeat.

He looked up and caught Renji's eyes, his expression telling Renji he was completely aware that his vice captain had been admiring him. He said nothing, but his eyes brought Renji to his side and they turned out of the garden, onto the forest trail. It was dark now and night sounds rose up around them as they made their way quietly down the path.

"I didn't mean to stare, but damn! You're beautiful, Byakuya," Renji said, slipping a warm hand into his as they walked.

Byakuya observed him wordlessly for a moment, gazing at him out of the corner of one dark eye.

"Arigatou…and don't worry, you weren't the only one staring. You perhaps missed it, but I was observing you as well," he said softly.

"You were?" Renji said, looking up at him, "I did miss that. Why were you looking at me?"

"The moonlight looks pleasant reflecting off of your skin and eyes. It gives you a darker, more untamed look."

Renji smiled widely, but remained silent for a moment.

"Byakuya, how do you do that? How do you find things to say that make me feel so…"

"Beautiful?" Byakuya finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I don't think of myself that way. I look at you and everything about you seems beautiful to me. I just don't see that in myself," he admitted quietly.

They had reached the waterfall. Byakuya stopped and turned, his eyes coming to rest on Renji's.

"Your humility is one of the most attractive things about you, Renji," Byakuya said, moving closer, "though I worry that you don't appreciate your own unique beauty. It is wholly different from what you see in me, but I see it and I have trouble tearing my eyes away. Tanned skin and dark, hypnotic lines. Eyes that look like they see right through you in a single glance. And such warmth radiating around you that even one caught up in the worst of life's coldness, would melt upon touching you."

"Shit, Byakuya," he muttered, pulling the noble closer, "when you say it like that, it makes me want to drop you in your tracks and make love to you right here!"

The dark eyes gazed into his without blinking and Renji could feel the strong, fast cadence of his heart pulsing beneath his skin.

"We are alone. I wouldn't have any objection to it if you did indulge yourself, Renji."

Renji didn't need any further invitation. He turned and forced the noble somewhat roughly back against the trunk of a sakura tree, capturing the sensuous lips that had pleasured him with their soft renderings only moments before. Now he pleasured those lips with his own, warming them and coaxing them apart with strokes of an eager questing tongue. It tasted them slowly, then plunged in between, forcing them apart and thrusting warmly inside to wrap around the noble's tongue, teasing it gently into motion until it curled around his and he felt Byakuya's legs weakening beneath him.

He pulled the noble to the ground and settled on top of him, releasing the tie at his waist and opening the kimono to reveal the expanse of soft pale skin underneath. Byakuya's hands rose up from beneath, slowly depriving him of his own clothes until both laid, completely bared to the moonlight that streamed down from the night sky.

Byakuya stared up at the red haired vice captain, enchanted by the sight of him surrounded in moonlight, his eyes lit from inside and filled with undisguised lust. Shivering softly with anticipation, he reached up and brought Renji's mouth back to his own, wrapping his arms tightly around him and slowly thrusting upward with his hips.

Renji's hips moved warmly against his, the heated friction of skin on skin swiftly bringing both of their members to life and drawing fevered moans from their lips as their bodies continued to move together.

Abandoning restraint, Renji reached down and pushed the noble's thighs apart and slid his body down between them, forcing them wider. Bringing the head of his throbbing arousal to the noble's tight entrance, he teased his way slowly inside, distracting him with a pleasant rush of kisses and nips on his throat and chest. The noble's mouth opened and he caught his breath sharply, panting and moaning as Renji continued to work his way inside until finally his full length was buried deep within and he rested for a moment, listening to the pounding of his lover's heart.

When he felt Byakuya's body relax beneath his, he began thrusting gently, watching the noble's eyes darken with arousal until they had almost gone black with desire. The pale hands move to grip his hips tightly, encouraging them as they moved faster and thrust in deeper. Byakuya's hips rose and fell against his and he moaned into the redhead's open mouth as Renji bathed his mouth in devilishly hot kisses.

Renji thrust in deeply, striking a place inside that forced a sharp gasp from the noble's lips and made the dark eyes burn with nearing release. He struck the same place twice more and watched Byakuya's eyes widen in complete bliss as his back arched and his release spilled out onto their skin. The warm wetness and the feel of it Renji off and into oblivion. He emptied himself into Byakuya's body and collapsed warmly onto his sweat-slicked chest, panting softly and still moaning with pleasure.

They rested beneath the stars, exchanging slow, deep kisses and softly rendered words as the night deepened and the moon and stars continued their slow journey across the sky.


	4. Eagle's Cry

**Chapter 4: Eagle's Cry**

"Okay Rikichi, Masaru, when we arrive in Karakura Town, I want you to focus on learning the areas that get special attention. Right now, we are focused on one area."

"Near the park…by the river, where the bodies have been turning up," Rikichi said affirmatively.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "Masaru, this is your first time on patrol with us, so we'll show you how things work."

The three turned toward the senkaimon and began crossing over. As they passed into the living world, they felt a disturbing shift in reiatsu and heard the clash of weapons. Renji drew Zabimaru. Rikichi and Masaru drew their weapons as well.

"Follow me, and stay close," Renji told them.

They moved forward into the brush and slowly toward the area the battle sounds were coming from. Renji motioned for them to spread apart to give themselves room in case fighting broke out. He watched Rikichi's light, dark form blend into the bushes. Masaru was large boned, but Renji was surprised at the grace with which he moved. His dark features also allowed him to blend in. Renji moved forward, hearing the first howls of hollows. Then, a sharp scream sounded.

Renji flash stepped ahead, motioning for the other two to remain concealed. He came to the edge of the brush and looked out into the clearing in the park. Ahead of him, the tall white-haired woman stood, holding some sort of device in her hand. In front of her, a large, muscular soul reaper was on hands and knees in front of her, ringed by hollows.

"I promise that it will be worth your while to come with me," she told the cringing figure.

She stepped forward and slid a hand under his chin, lifting his frightened blue eyes to meet hers.

"You are handsome…and strong. You'll make the perfect pet."

Renji froze.

_Byakuya was right! It is Shira…the lady hollow from Las Noches. But what is she doing to him?_

"I told you…I don't want to do this…just call your hollows off."

Renji saw blood dripping down his arm.

"My pet, if you won't join me, then I'm afraid I have no choice but to let them kill you. Is that what you want?" she asked.

"No…no…leave me…"

She shook her head.

"I did warn you."

Renji stepped into the clearing.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The serrated blade shot out and slashed the hollows as they closed in on the injured soul reaper. A huge eagle shot out of the bushes and flew at Shira, biting and slashing. The woman stepped clear and swung clawed hands at the bird. The eagle turned, screeching. Masaru burst from the bushes and moved forward, releasing a blast of kido and grabbing the injured soul reaper, dragging him back from the battle zone. Zabimaru slashed at Shira and the woman turned to look at Renji.

As her red-gold eyes met his, Renji felt his body freeze. He strained to free himself, but the eyes held him spellbound. He thought that it felt much like the kido Byakuya used to bind him before and focused his energy. As the woman closed in on him, he raised his spiritual pressure.

"You can't break free," she told him, "No one has…not even the strongest ones."

She stepped closer.

"I remember you," she said, smiling and showing her fangs, "You were Sousuke Aizen's prisoner in Las Noches. I remember telling you what a nice pet you would make."

"Why are you doing this?" Renji asked, "Why are you killing these men?"

"They were inferior. I tried them out, but they weren't strong enough to be interesting."

She reached out and touched the tattoos on his face. Renji cringed at the touch of her icy fingertips.

Masaru and the injured soul reaper charged forward. Immediately, the hollows blocked their path and they were forced to engage them.

Shira stepped in closer and stroked the tattoos on Renji's face and throat.

"You are quite beautiful, lovely for a soul reaper."

Her hands explored the muscles of his arms and chest.

"Powerful…so strong…" she went on.

"Get away from him!" shouted Rikichi, bursting out of the bushes and releasing the eagle again.

He followed the move by closing in behind the bird with his sword slashing. It was a beautiful combination that Renji had taught the boy himself and it slashed the woman's arm soundly, distracting her and freeing Renji. Renji released a blast of kido as she turned and slashed at Rikichi with her claws. Renji heard Rikichi cry out sharply and saw him slump to the ground.

"Rikichi!" he shouted.

Shira stepped toward him again, trying to freeze him with her gaze again, but Renji broke away and circled, trying to get to the fallen seventh seat. He could see Masaru and the other soul reaper trying to do the same, but hollows blocked their path. Renji released volley after volley of kido blasts, but the woman moved so quickly that none landed. She was getting closer to him again. Renji flash stepped and moved in closer to the other two soul reapers. The hollows had taken down the already injured man and now Masaru stood alone against them. Renji flash stepped again, gaining Masaru's side.

"Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake rose into the air, screeching and dove towards Shira. Impossibly, the woman simply stood in the skeletal snake's path, laughing madly. She stared into the beast's eyes as it came down and the skeletal snake stopped and hovered in the air above her.

"What a pretty thing," she said, smiling.

She reached out and touched the snake and Renji watched in dismay as the skeletal snake rose into the air and flew back at them. Renji and Masaru raised heavy kido shields, but the shields shattered under the weight of the great snake and both were thrown to the ground and pelted with the falling bones. Power exploded around them and Renji heard Masaru scream in pain. Light was exploding all around him, blinding him. Then he was falling. Darkness closed in and everything went suddenly silent and deathly still.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat silently at his desk, poring over a report and trying to focus. He had found the hell butterfly Renji left, saying that he had gone to Karakura Town with Rikichi and Masaru and now awaited the promised update. It wasn't like Renji to be late giving his reports…written ones maybe, but he was never late checking in. It left the captain with a cold, uneasy feeling.

He glanced over at Renji's empty desk.

It was too quiet without the redhead around…without Renji shifting in his chair, moving papers about, without the occasional interruption of a hell butterfly…or Rikichi chasing said hell butterfly. He found it ironic how much he suddenly disliked the silence. He forced himself to wait until they were overdue by just over an hour, then he rose from his chair and picked up Senbonzakura.

He used his flash step all of the way to the senkaimon. As soon as he emerged in the living world, he felt the disturbed reiatsu. He moved swiftly towards it. It was coming from that same park, the same area Renji and his group were going to investigate. He felt another chill pass through him.

There was a huge burst of power somewhere ahead of him. He flash stepped towards it, drawing his weapon, but by the time he reached the clearing where it had come from, there was no sign of the source of the power he had sensed. There was someone lying in the clearing. He flash stepped forward and his heart began to pound painfully. The body was torn almost beyond recognition. He dropped to his knees and looked closer. He gave a soft sigh of relief, realizing this was neither Renji nor Masaru.

He studied the body carefully and found it to be much the same as the others…a large muscular male, strong, fit, with good kido skills. He didn't know the man's name. He searched the body for identification. Finding none, he sent a hell butterfly to summon a clean up team and turned back towards the senkaimon. As he moved towards the edge of the clearing, he heard a low moan. He turned towards it and searched the bushes at the edge of the clearing carefully. As he reached the end of the row of bushes, he saw a glint of metal. He flash stepped forward and dropped to one knee, pulling Rikichi free of the bushes. The boy struggled wildly and tried to slash at him with his sword. Byakuya quickly disarmed him.

"Rikichi," he said sharply, "it's me. It's Captain Kuchiki."

The youth stopped struggling and stared up at Byakuya with wide, frightened eyes.

"I…I'm…s-sorry, sir," he gasped.

Byakuya used kido to make a small light above them. He gasped softly as he saw the extent of the boy's injuries.

"Rikichi, what happened? Where is Renji?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"She…t-took them…Renji and M-Masaru…she…took them…and the hollows were everywhere. They…they attacked the guy over there…b-but I was in the b-bushes and they didn't see…me. I lost consciousness…and…and when I woke up…he…he was dead."

"But you saw her take Renji and Masaru?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"All right, Rikichi," Byakuya said, lifting the youth so that he leaned against the captain, "let me check your wounds."

He bared the youth to the waist and tried not to react at the sight of the deep slashes. It became clear that the boy was bleeding to death. He eased Rikichi onto his back and carefully cleaned the wounds. Extending his hands, he called forth his healing power. Green light flared around them. Rikichi's eyes closed and he appeared to lose consciousness again. Byakuya leaned over him, focusing the healing power into each wound until all of them were closed. He then bandaged the closed wounds and lifted the unconscious youth into his arms. As he prepared to leave, the clean up team arrived. He quietly gave them their orders, then flash stepped back to the senkaimon with Rikichi in his arms. He carried him to the Fourth Division and waited as he was admitted and examined.

As he waited for word on Rikichi, the enormity of what had happened fully struck him. Renji had been taken by Shira…the same one who had killed the others. Chances were that if he did not find Renji quickly, he would not find him at all. But to find him, Byakuya had to return to the place where Renji and Masaru had been taken. He waited until Captain Unohana appeared to tell him that Rikichi was going to survive, then left the Seireitei and returned to the park.

He walked slowly around the park, carefully searching for clues. He honed in on the different reiatsu. It was difficult, because there had been so many hollows around them. But he managed to find Renji's reiatsu. He tried to follow it but it ended abruptly at the edge of the park. He felt the dark presence of a garganta.

"She took him to Hueco Mundo…" he murmured.

He thought about the last time he had followed Renji to Hueco Mundo. It had been a trap that snared him and put him in Sosuke Aizen's hands. He shivered softly with memory. But it wouldn't stop him.

The seam of the garganta was still slightly open. Using his zanpakuto, he was able to force it open far enough to crawl through. He dropped down into Hueco Mundo. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He could see Las Noches, far to the north and decided that it wasn't likely that they had gone in that direction.

He reached out with his senses and picked up Renji's reiatsu. He could sense that Renji had been alive, but unconscious when he was brought that way. He wanted to follow the trail to its end, but first he needed to make himself less conspicuous. He was going to have to return to the Seireitei to provision himself.

He moved back to the garganta and slipped back through to the living world, them returned to the senkaimon and passed over into the Seireitei. He flash stepped all of the way to the manor and quickly changed out of his clothes and into the brown shirt, pants and leather boots that had been given to him by the doctor from Inuzuri. He left the lighter cloak behind and opted for a heavier one more appropriate for where he was going and also more able to hide his identity. He fastened his hair in a red hair tie and checked to make sure he had everything he might need. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, he left the manor and returned to the senkaimon. As he prepared to cross over into the living world, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Captain Kuchiki."

He turned and found himself looking at Rikichi.

"Rikichi, you should still be back in the healing center," he said reprovingly, "Why are you here?"

"Sir," he said softly, "I am going to be fine now. I want to go with you to find Renji and Masaru."

Byakuya shook his head.

"There is no way that you are going to Hueco Mundo in that poor state. You are barely on your feet, Rikichi."

The youth stood up taller.

"I'm stronger than you think, sir. I can make the trip. I can fight. Besides…you know that Renji would tell you that you shouldn't go to Hueco Mundo without someone to watch your back."

He was right about that. He knew Renji would be in fits at the thought of Byakuya going alone…still…he was hurt.

"If we are attacked and you order me to…I will leave immediately by hell butterfly, sir, I promise. I won't be a burden to you…just, let me go with you. Renji wouldn't want you to go alone. And he's right, you shouldn't. Please, Captain…"

Byakuya stared at him, thinking. It would be better to have someone else with him…but…

"I already have my own provisions. I have a heavy cloak."

"And you promise that if I order it, you will return to the Seireitei immediately?" Byakuya asked.

Rikichi nodded.

"I promise I won't be a burden to you, sir."

Byakuya shook his head.

"Well…I will keep you to your promises, Rikichi. If there is trouble, I will send you back."

"I know, sir."

"Then come, Rikichi. Follow me."

He led Rikichi to the living world and they found the partially opened garganta and slipped through. They dropped down into Hueco Mundo and Byakuya used his senses to find Renji's reiatsu. Calling Rikichi to his side, Byakuya started along the path that Renji's captors had taken.


	5. In the Arena

**Chapter 5: In the Arena**

Renji groaned and rolled over, wincing as the cold chains clanked and chilled his skin. Normal chains would not have held Renji for long at all, but these contained a very strong kido, quite a bit stronger than the one Byakuya had made him practice breaking. Still, Byakuya had been insistent in telling him that it didn't require greater strength or power, but greater focus. But with as much trouble as the kido breaks had given him, Renji was relatively certain that it would be a long time before he could hope to break chains this strong. He was equally certain that his captor would be sure to come back and inform him about her intentions long before he could break free. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long at all. Almost as soon as awareness returned, the door to his cell opened and Shira entered and sat down in a chair next to him. She observed him with cold ice-blue eyes that chilled him to the core. Whatever she had planned for him, Renji was pretty damned sure he wasn't going to like it. But he held himself still and tried to focus on taking in everything, storing everything he saw and heard for use later, when the knowledge might actually become useful.

"You are not in pain?" she asked.

"No," he answered quietly, "but I am curious. Why did you bring me here?"

She gave him a smile as cold as the rest of her.

"I told you that you would make the perfect pet."

She ran a hand over his muscular shoulder and arm. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine, but he forced himself to remain perfectly still and looked into her eyes.

"You are exceptionally strong…a trait I intend to put to good use while you are here."

"And just…where am I?" Renji asked.

She looked at him for a moment, then in a move so sudden, so fast that he barely perceived it happening, she pulled a bladed whip and snapped it sharply above his body. He braced himself for the sting, but she hadn't struck him with it…had only come extremely close. Renji felt himself breaking out in a sweat. He was in what Byakuya would term an unfortunate situation, but what he would call 'really deep shit.'

"I will ask the questions and I will give the orders," she said in a cold voice that reminded him of Byakuya…the cold bastard, Byakuya, the one he had hated…, "Your only concern is to maintain your body, pet."

She ran her hand over his shoulder and down the length of his back, lingering over the buttocks and thighs, stroking the muscles and murmuring softly in appreciation.

"You are exactly what I've been looking for, I think. I had to go through many would-be heroes before I found you."

"Look…I…"

The whip snapped so close that he felt it whistle past.

"You are strong…but you need to learn your place."

She was really reminding him of the Byakuya of the past now…the cold eyes, the icy glare, the brutal words and the threat of violence that he knew would be carried out if he did not obey. But he had dealt with it before. He could go along with her. He had a long history of working with Byakuya's formerly nasty temper. He didn't figure that Shira could be much worse. He gave an inward, silent laugh at the irony. He never realized that he would ever be glad that Byakuya had given him such a hard time before…but now it was his only defense in a horrid situation.

Shira stepped forward and removed a leather collar from somewhere in her clothing. She slipped it around Renji's neck and fastened it.

"This collar will not come off unless I use the key to remove it. It cannot be cut or removed in any way but with the key. If you attempt to leave the compound wearing it and I have not disabled the device, it will choke you to death. If you misbehave, the touch of a button will issue a corrective electronic pulse."

She pushed a button on a small device that had suddenly appeared in her hand and Renji jumped as his skin was shocked.

"Hey! I get it!" he objected, "Easy on the shocks, there!"

"You have few tasks, but your tasks are your life. You will eat, maintain your physical strength through exercise, you will fight and you will sleep. Anything else you do will only be done with my permission."

"Hey, uh, Shira…"

She pushed the button again and Renji jumped as his body was treated to another sharp pulse.

"Ow! What?" he exclaimed.

"You will refer to me as Master Shira. All fighters are the property of their masters. You are mine, so you will obey only me. Before other masters, you will not speak, nor respond to them. You will bow your head and never make eye contact. That will only change if you are sold or if you are won in a match. Then, you will respond to your new Master. Every fighter has a name. Yours is Red Warrior. It has been registered and will not be changed. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah…can I get up now?" he asked.

Shira smiled and released the kido chains.

"Do not even think of attacking me to take the key. Attacking me will cause you to lose consciousness."

Renji slowly came to his feet, stretching and testing his strength. He looked around the room, noting the lack of comforts.

"Is this where I will stay?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you will come with me, I will show you the areas you are allowed to visit. You must return to this room upon my signal, but when you are not fighting or sleeping, you may eat and train in the appropriate areas. Come."

Shaking his head in frustration, Renji followed her out of the room.

_This won't be easy to get out of…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Byakuya sensed a change in the reiatsu around him and motioned for Rikichi to move closer. The seventh seat took up a position a step behind him and scanned the area around them. Both were sensing multiple reiatsu, as if there might be a large gathering somewhere, not too far ahead of them. Byakuya sensed the sentries and quickly breathed a word of warning to Rikichi. The sentry hollows appeared ahead of them, looking bored and unconcerned. Byakuya and Rikichi pulled their hoods more closely around their faces and moved closer.

"Master or Gambler?" a tall, dark skinned hollow asked in a sleepy voice.

"Gambler," said Byakuya.

The hollow chuckled.

"I thought that sprout looked too small to be a fighter," he drawled lazily, "So you have a young toy, do you? Wanna shoot dice for him? I could use some fresh tail, if you know what I mean…"

Byakuya could feel Rikichi shaking against his side.

"No," he said softly, "This one is spoken for…and would be difficult to replace."

He slipped an arm around the youth.

"He has been carefully trained to respond only to me and to my needs. It would take time for me to prepare another. I do not wish to spend the time," Byakuya said off-handedly.

The hollow shook his head.

"Ah well…and he looked tasty, too. Well…accommodations can be found to the left and the battle pit is straight ahead. To the right is Masters and fighters only."

Byakuya nodded and turned to the left, dragging a shivering and reluctant Rikichi with him. They walked down a large sandy pathway that opened into a large recessed set of living spaces carved into the rock of a small mountain. In the center at the bottom was a small office. Byakuya led Rikichi inside and closed the door behind them.

"May I help you?" asked a man, who looked like he must live in a good area of the Rukon.

"We require a room for two nights," Byakuya said solemnly.

"Ah, yes, and have you stayed with us before?" he asked.

"We are here on a friend's recommendation," Byakuya replied.

"Ah, he…or…she told you about the battle pit?" the man asked, "So you are a gambler?"

"Yes."

"And you probably don't have your gambler ID yet, so let me take care of that."

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably.

"That won't be…"

"Here you go," the man said, handing Byakuya a computer generated plastic card, "Now, how it works is you take your cash to the window and they record the amount onto your barcode. You run your card at any kiosk before any fight and place your bet. When you run out of funds, you simply return to a cashier to reload it. You set up a username and password on first usage so you can be issued a replacement if your card gets lost."

Byakuya nodded.

"That is good to know, arigato."

"You can have lower floor, upper floor or top floor. Lower floors are smaller, less amenities, upper are better…and the top is for serious gamblers only. It has the most amenities and more privacy."

"We shall take the top floor accommodations," Byakuya said softly.

The man glanced up at him and smiled.

"Very well…and what should we call you?"

"I am Ryuu."

The man nodded.

"And your…boy?"

"Koji."

"Here is the total for the two nights. Have you any bags to send up?" he asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"We can manage, arigato."

He paid the bill in cash, then turned out of the office and led Rikichi to a small lift. They said nothing as the attendant on the lift took them to the top floor. But once inside the room, Rikichi threw back his hood and revealed his frightened and uncertain features. Byakuya pushed back his hood and then removed his cloak.

"I thought we were dead so many times over!" he exclaimed, his chest heaving with anxiety.

"Don't worry, Rikichi. I think we were not suspicious to them. They don't look as though they have any great fear of infiltration here. It rather just seems like some underground gambling den…However, it seems the bets involve fights. I imagine we'll have to learn something about how it works."

"Aren't we going to find Renji?" Rikichi asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"But first, we must learn what we can about this establishment and how it works. We also need to find out where Renji is being kept, so that we can form a plan for freeing him at some point. It will take some time to gather the information we need. In the meantime, we must fit in. Now, you do understand what those others thought you to be?"

Rikichi stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Umm…hai, Captain, I understand," he stammered, his face flushing.

"Because of this, when we are seen in public, you may need to act accordingly.

The youth's eyes became fearful. Byakuya smiled tolerantly.

"Keep your hood on, your eyes lowered, your mouth closed. Let me do the talking…and do not leave my side. Do you understand?"

Rikichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hai, Captain…of course."

"And Rikichi?"

"Sir?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open. Because you are somewhat beneath notice, you may catch something that I miss."

"Hai, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, they don't waste much consideration on clothing here," Renji muttered, looking down at the fight uniform that barely went to the effort of covering what he didn't particularly want seen.

Shaking his head in resignation, he turned toward the smell of food.

"You're new, eh?" said a gruff voice as Renji entered the commissary.

The voice belonged to a large boned hollow with a brown shock of hair and surprisingly intelligent looking green eyes.

"Name's Ryota," he said, extending a hand.

Blinking uncertainly, Renji accepted the handshake.

"Your name?" he asked, "I need to know in case we end up in a match…"

"Ren…" he stopped himself, "Red Warrior."

"You look strong. You should do well."

"Uh…arigato, Ryota," Renji said, sitting down next to him.

"Aren't you here to eat?" the other asked.

"Yeah," Renji answered, looking around, "What is this place?"

"Commissary."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"I mean…" he began.

"I was joking," the other said, cracking a smile, "You are now a fighter in the battle pit."

"The battle pit?" Renji asked, scratching his head nervously.

"The battle pit. You will have two kinds of matches. You will have death matches, where you will fight one or more hollows of varied levels to the death. You may also have challenge matches in which you fight only to submission…although, these sometimes inadvertently end in death, as well. The more valuable your Master considers you, the less death matches you will have. But don't think that means you'll get off easy. Even challenge matches can be quite brutal. It is good to get in practice matches. I can show you…"

Renji nodded and started to rise. The hollow placed a staying hand on his arm.

"Eat first," he said, motioning to the kitchen area.

Renji nodded and walked to the kitchen area. He looked around and sighed.

"Why can't the Seireitei offer us a free buffet like this?" he moaned to himself.

He picked out several items and returned to Ryota, then sat across from him, eating quietly.

"You have good manners for a Rukon Rat. Did you serve in a noble house before you were brought here?"

Renji laughed to himself.

"I guess you could say that. How did you know?"

"Only those in noble houses have such nice manners when eating. Hollows and Rukon Rats generally don't use utensils and don't have any issue with talking with their mouths full."

Renji found himself in the odd position of actually enjoying the company of the big hollow. He noticed the way others avoided his gaze and figured that if he had to be in a place like this, it was good to have a tough…associate. Renji wasn't naïve enough to think him a friend. He was certain the other must have an agenda, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be useful to Renji for knowledge and some measure of protection in the mean time. He just had to watch for signs of the agenda…


	6. The Wager

**Chapter 6: The Wager**

Byakuya opened the door to the suite and stepped back as the hollow attendant brought their meal into the room and quietly set it out on the table. He turned to Byakuya, bowing.

"The other items you requested are on the lower section of the service cart," he said, his eye falling onto Rikichi for a moment.

Rikichi's eye strayed to the cart and he caught his breath at the sight of kido restraints, velvet lined ropes and a few items, the use of which he wasn't certain…but he was certain that he didn't want to know. He saw the captain looking at him and felt the eyes of the hollow attendant on him as well. He swallowed hard and turned to look out the window.

"Arigato," Byakuya said smoothly, dismissing the hollow, "for the quick delivery…and for your discretion."

He slipped something into the hollow's hand. The attendant bowed politely and after raking Rikichi one last time with appreciative eyes, disappeared out the door.

"Lucky bastard," he said beneath his breath as he returned to the lift.

Byakuya made sure the door was locked, then turned to Rikichi.

"What's wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

He followed Rikichi's eye to the service cart. Understanding and calm amusement flooded the dark gray eyes.

"Relax Rikichi," he said, sitting down at the table, "those aren't for use on you. I'll need them when we go to collect Renji."

He stopped himself, rolling his eyes at the obvious insinuation.

"I will use them to secure passage into restricted areas…and to restrain enemies who attempt to impede us. I needed a way to secure the necessary equipment without arousing suspicion."

"Um…of course, Captain!" Rikichi said quickly.

He dropped into a chair and began to eat, carefully avoiding the captain's direct gaze. Byakuya smiled inwardly and began to eat as well.

"What is the state of your injuries?" Byakuya asked as they ate, "Do you require any further medical attention?"

Rikichi shook his head.

"I'm fine, sir."

A quick check of the youth's reiatsu was not so certain. Byakuya sighed.

"Rikichi," he said quietly, "as much as I appreciate your courage and your resolve to assist Renji, if you are going to be of use, you must take proper care of yourself…and you must speak honestly about your condition. Now, are you in any pain?"

Rikichi hesitated,

"Some," he said softly, "but I can manage it."

Byakuya shook his head patiently and continued eating. When they had finished their meal, he motioned for the youth to lie down. He felt the tension between them rise as the order was obeyed and Rikichi laid down on the bed. Byakuya leaned over him and opened the front of his shihakushou. Rikichi flinched and his reiatsu flared.

"Relax," Byakuya said quietly, "the wounds are deep and the dressings need to be changed."

Sensing that the youth was too anxious to hold still, Byakuya touched a palm to his forehead and used kido to induce sleep. The youth's eyes closed and his body relaxed. The reiatsu around them became calm again. Byakuya leaned forward again and carefully removed the bandages from the boy's chest.

The wounds were still healing and required cleaning and fresh bandages, but Byakuya was relieved to see no signs of infection. Given their severity, however, he found himself impressed with the boy's strength and his commitment to finding his missing vice captain. He was beginning to see why Renji was willing to put so much effort into training the youth.

He slowly cleaned the wounds and infused them with healing reiatsu. Rikichi had been extremely fortunate that his attacker had not been more precise. The wounds were scant inches from areas that certainly would have resulted in the young shinigami's death. They were deep enough that if they had gone any deeper, his fate would have been sealed as well. Byakuya drew back his power and set fresh bandages in place, then set his shihakushou back in order. Now, all that the boy required was rest. As he slept, Byakuya turned his attention to the weapon that laid beside him.

He picked up Rikichi's zanpakutou and studied it for a moment, extending his reiatsu and feeling the strength of the spirit within the slim katana. He couldn't deny that there was potential there. But, he realized, there was a great distance between where he was now and the realization of that potential. He sighed softly and shook his head. Renji certainly had his work cut out for him. But he hadn't been wrong about Rikichi's potential. Byakuya could not deny that.

He touched his palm to the youth's forehead, deepening his sleep so that he would heal more quickly. Not trusting in the security of their suite, he raised a protective barrier around Rikichi…one that would keep any unexpected visitors from laying hands on him. He was quite aware of the attention the young man was getting from the hollow guards and attendants. And Byakuya's insinuation that their relationship was something more than platonic was a double-edged sword. It did make them wary of approaching Rikichi, because they would have to get past Byakuya's considerable power, but there were some who loved that type of challenge. That left the young shinigami in a somewhat precarious position.

Byakuya left Rikichi sleeping and moved back across the room. He searched through his clothing and selected a kimono and matching hooded cloak. He was grateful for the fact that the establishment catered to many who, like Byakuya, wished to avoid attention. Because of that, no one was likely to question the hooded cloak he planned to wear while outside the suite. He wasn't sure how recognizable he was without his usual adornments, but he didn't wish to risk discovery.

Turning back, he checked on Rikichi one last time, then left the room and rode the lift to the bottom floor. He stepped out and retraced his steps to the point where the trail split and this time turned toward the battle pit. He wasn't certain what to expect. And what he found truly surprised him…both the sheer magnitude of what it was and that it managed to exist so quietly here on the edge of Hueco Mundo. He wondered if it must somehow be connected to Sosuke Aizen, but couldn't figure out how it would be. It was so removed from Las Noches that it could be that Aizen simply deemed it beneath notice.

Byakuya took a surprised breath as he came to the end of the trail and the battle pit opened up before him. It was made of hard rock, then bathed in multi-toned sand to give it a soft, textured look. Large columns rose up all around him and he found himself reminded of Rome in the living world. The artistry was lovely. But it would have to be if they wanted to attract wealth. And the wealthy weren't simply shinigami. The area was teeming with shinigami, hollows and humans, too. Byakuya was touched with the irony that although they were enemies outside this place, all here gathered to indulge in gaming and recreation.

He followed a rising walkway that led up into a viewing area. The viewing area rose up over the large dirt covered arena. As he walked up the incline, Byakuya had his breath taken away again. Because 'the battle pit,' he realized was a misnomer. It was actually one of what he judged to be about ten large arenas. This, then, was a serious gambling establishment. Suddenly, it seemed to Byakuya that Renji had gotten himself into a much larger mess than he'd thought!

"Program, sir?" asked a gravely voice.

"Arigato," Byakuya said softly, taking the booklet.

He was immediately glad for the information. The booklet contained match and wagering information, as well as profiles of fighters. The back section contained a short history of the Battle Pit.

_The Battle Pit_

_The Battle Pit was the brainchild of two unlikely lovers…Hileagh Dal of the living world and Karpa Shingrove of Hueco Mundo. Dal was a high roller who roamed the living world looking for fun and good wagering and Shingrove was a savage hollow who wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of everything that moved…Everything, that is, except Dal, who caught Shingrove's eye as the monster laid waste to Atlantic City. Shingrove spotted Dal dangling from a hundredth floor balcony and was amazed that there was no fear in his eyes. Enchanted, she ceased her destruction and carried Dal to her cave in Hueco Mundo, where the two began a steamy and tempestuous affair that would rage on for hundreds of years._

_After becoming bored with his surroundings (and knowing that Shingrove would likely kill him if he ever tried to leave) Dal sought out hollows who he paid to build the ten arenas and hotel that have stood in this location for nearly two hundred years._

_The two lived happily on this location with Dal laying bets and Shingrove laying waste to every challenger in the ring. The lady hollow hung up her claws when lovely Dal asked for her hand in marriage and the couple later turned the business over to their two sons, Gavet and Sai. The two run The Battle Pit to this day and will often be found ringside, placing bets, yelling and cursing right along with the rest!_

So it seemed that the establishment was a family run business. Byakuya would not have wasted time or attention addressing such a place in most cases, but the abductions and killings gave the business a darker side. It was unclear if the killings were related to the establishment itself or, perhaps, competition among the Masters.

He flipped through the fighter profiles and came to a 'Coming Soon' page. Byakuya's heart skipped a beat. At the top of the set of pictures was a picture of Renji. A few pictures down, there was also a picture of Masaru.

"Red Warrior," Byakuya whispered, reading the name beneath Renji's picture, "owned and trained by Shira Winterfang."

So it seemed that the disappearances were due to this Master…and others like her, who combed the Seireitei looking for strong fighters, who were then forced to do battle. The deaths were solemn evidence of the price of defying or disappointing the Masters. It was a culture of slavery and subservience…not something he would ever want Renji to experience. He knew he had to get Renji out of this place, before his vice captain's strong spirit put him in the path of his Master's ire.

The difficulty was in finding a way to accomplish that. He flipped through the booklet, carefully studying the pages as a match began on the field below. The crowd began to roar as an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"In the center ring we have a level five exhibition match featuring the hollows of Bone Valley…Ryota, owned by Sai Dal…and introducing Red Warrior, owned by Shira Winterfang! This is an exhibition match only. Fighters will compete to see who can destroy the most hollows. Good luck to fighters and bettors! The match will start in five minutes. Please place your bets."

"Red Warrior…" Byakuya repeated, "Renji…"

He moved forward and found himself looking at one of the betting kiosks. He tilted his head, studying it for a moment, then followed the directions for placing a bet. Retrieving his betting card, he took a seat in the stands and watched as a large group of hollows appeared in the ring. As the timer counted down to zero, two doors began to glow. They opened slowly and mist billowed out as the two fighters emerged and made their way onto the field.

Renji fell into a fighting stance near his opponent, a large, big boned hollow with short brown hair. Byakuya felt a stab of concern. Although he would not be fighting the big hollow…there were a large number of very nasty looking hollows opposing them. In addition, though not directly fighting with Renji, Byakuya expected that, if push came to shove, this hollow would not miss a chance to crush Renji in his attempt to destroy more of the opposing hollows.

He was absolutely correct in that expectation…

The start bell sounded and Ryota began slashing at hollows right and left with his claws. Renji was armed with what appeared to be a sealed Zabimaru. He managed the sword flawlessly, cutting down the lesser hollows, and spun free to attack the progressively stronger as they approached. Byakuya loved the way Renji looked as he fought. His eyes flared, his hair wound into a long braid down his back. He appeared to have been well kept. His frame was as lean and muscular as ever and the strength with which he fought told Byakuya that he was getting plenty of food and exercise. Most likely, Shira had him training every day. Of course, even knowing that he was being fed and kept strong was not enough to calm Byakuya's concerns. He had no idea what kind of mental twisting was going on, or what other things she might be demanding of him. A chill went through the noble. He was also all too aware of what would happen if Renji fought her on anything.

The number of hollows in the ring was deteriorating swiftly and Ryota and Renji were dead even on kills. Despite the hollow's size and greater experience in the ring, the hollows were deciding that Renji was the lesser threat, and attacking him en masse. The result was that Renji was able to pick and choose the hollows he wanted to address, while his counterpart had to contend with the stronger hollows, who were holding back until the lesser were destroyed. As the number of hollows waned, Byakuya noticed Ryota edging closer to Renji. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, watching closely. Suddenly, the big hollow turned, purportedly to slash at an enemy, but one arm swung wide and struck Renji unexpectedly, sending him tumbling into the dust. He was on his feet again almost instantly, but furious and red-faced. He yelled something at the big hollow, who shrugged and went on with what he was doing. Renji positioned himself carefully after that, keeping a few hollows in between himself and Ryota. Byakuya's brow furrowed as he noticed the big hollow looking over at Renji and smiling with unexpected warmth. That, he thought to himself, could be a sign of a positive alliance…or a sign that Renji was in even worse trouble than he had imagined.

He preferred to think the former.

They were tied and down to the last of the hollows, a huge black monstrosity that seemed to be all teeth and claws and not much else. Both Renji and Ryota moved in on the creature and danced around it, looking for an opening. Byakuya saw a slight opening and saw Renji dive in for the kill. Ryota was moving as well. All three collided and went down in a mass of teeth, claws, arms and legs. Dust flew around them, hiding them from sight for a long moment. When the dust cleared, the last hollow was dead on the ground…and both Renji's sword and Ryota's claws were buried in it. An alarm rang, ending the match. Byakuya looked up at the board. The name Red Warrior was flashing, marking Renji as the winner of the match.

"And that does it, folks! What a match! Red Warrior looks to be a top notch fighter. He manages to hold off Ryota, one of The Battle Pit's finest fighters in this preview exhibition match. It's clear that Sai Dal has got to watch out for this one. Red Warrior could be a contender for the Annual Grudge Match!"

Byakuya skimmed through the booklet he held for the reference. He read the description and his blood went cold. If Ryota and Renji faced each other in the Grudge Match, all bets were off. Because the Annual Grudge Match was a battle to the death.


	7. Master

**Chapter 7: Master**

"You did well in your first match, pet," Shira said approvingly, leaning forward and massaging warm oil into the Renji's muscular back and shoulders, "You seem to be a natural at this. I think it couldn't have worked out better."

"Yeah, well, I think it would have worked out better if you hadn't brought me here at all!" Renji said argumentatively.

Shira frowned and Renji jumped as he received a sharp shock.

"OW! Hey! It was just an op…OW! Okay already! Stop doing that!"

"You are a talented fighter, pet," she said, still frowning reproachfully, "but you need to learn who is Master and who is not."

"Believe me," Renji said unhappily, "I have no illusions about who's in charge. It's just not in my nature to keep my thoughts to myself, you know? Captain Kuchiki's always getting after me for that…although he doesn't usually use whips and electric shocks. Shit, he doesn't really need to. He's scary enough without them!"

He trailed off, noting the curious expression on Shira's face.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"You take on an interesting expression when you speak of your former captain, Red Warrior. Despite your words, I think you were close."

Renji sat up and turned to face Shira. He was starting to notice something he hadn't before. Beneath the icy exterior, Shira had an unexpected warm side. She tried very hard to hide it, but Renji had learned from his experience with Byakuya that some people had a lot seething beneath the surfaces.

"And why does that matter to you?" he said, careful not to say it confrontationally.

He was well aware of her dislike for rebellious behavior and if he was going to understand her well enough to work his way free of her, he had to have some conversations with her that didn't end in him getting an electrical shock.

She looked at him closely for a moment, as if trying to determine how much to say. Then she pushed him down again and returned to massaging his shoulders and back with the warm oil. It was difficult for Renji to hold his tongue, but he figured now was not a good time to let his impatience get the best of him. He did notice that her touch became more gentle and he wondered if he had touched a nerve.

"Even we hollows are not immune to affections," she said, her voice sounding oddly distant and tired, "but because of the savage nature of some, others are made to suffer greatly."

Renji took a steadying breath.

"You sound like someone with some personal experience," he commented.

Her hands stopped moving for a moment. He could feel her indecision, her struggle to decide whether or not to say more. He sat up again and turned to face her.

"You know, my captain resembles you in some ways. He has much, I think that he wishes he could say. For a long time, he held all of that inside. It was once we met that he realized that everyone needs to have someone to confide in. I'm that person for him."

Shira eyed him with an unreadable expression.

"You do seem to listen well…when you are not fidgeting or irritating me with your incessant argumentativeness…" she said quietly.

Renji chuckled softly.

"Damn! You are so much like my captain!"

Shira's eyes narrowed. She stood and wiped the oil from her hands onto a small towel.

"You may go to the recreation center for an extra hour today," she said quietly, "You deserve some reward of entertainment for your performance in the Battle Pit."

Then she rose and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikichi's eyes blinked open and he sat up slowly and looked around.

"You look much better now, Rikichi," Byakuya said quietly from across the room, "I think the rest was good for you."

He shook his head to clear it, then joined the captain at the table for what, he was surprised to find, was breakfast.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked drowsily.

"Through yesterday afternoon and through the night," Byakuya informed him, "Eat something. You did not have anything to eat last night. You must be starving."

Rikichi nodded and attacked the food, trying to eat with proper manners, but hardly able to restrain himself. The corner of Byakuya's mouth twitched slightly in amusement.

"I located Renji," Byakuya told the youth.

"You did?" said Rikichi around a mouthful of food, "Where is he? Is he okay? Do you think we can get him free?"

"One question at a time, Rikichi. But to answer you…He seems to be in good health. He has been made a fighter here. And, yes, we will free Renji. We just need to form a workable plan. It's just that this is more than just trying to free Renji. We must also find Masaru and we must put an end to the abductions and killings. We have much to do."

He thought for a moment.

"I think that I may have to change my role here."

Rikichi's eyebrows rose.

"How?"

Byakuya sighed.

"It seems that to get to Renji, I must gain access to areas where fighters are housed and trained. But the only way to do that is to become a Master."

Rikichi choked on the bite of food he had just taken.

"But…sir?"

"It is the only way to gain the access we need without arousing undue suspicion. I have studied the program I was given and it outlined the process for becoming a Master. It seems that what I must do is to purchase a fighter."

"You mean…you're going to buy Renji back?"

"Perhaps," the captain said, looking out the window, "but I have a feeling that his Master may not wish to part with him. I will make the attempt, but if I cannot purchase him, then I will have to attempt to purchase Masaru or another fighter. The problem is…if I actually come face to face with Shira, then I am likely to be recognized. I need to stay away from her as I work my way towards Renji. And that is where you will come in."

Rikichi stared.

"I need you to keep Shira from getting a close look at me. When she saw me in Las Noches, she saw me without my kenseiken and other adornments, so she may recognize me with a fair amount of ease if she gets too close. I need you to watch for her, and if it seems she will see me, you must cause a distraction."

"A…distraction?" mused Rikichi, "What kind of distraction do you mean?"

Byakuya barely repressed a smile.

"Just…be yourself, Rikichi."

"But…she saw me too."

"Hmm…but it was dark then, correct? And she did not get a close look?"

"I don't think she got that much of a look."

"Just keep your hood over your face and you should be fine."

They finished their meal in relative silence, then left the suite with Rikichi following closely on his captains heels. The rode down on the lift with Rikichi trying to ignore the stare of the lift operator, then made their way toward the nearest of the arenas. Byakuya located a manned fighter purchase station and began looking through profiles of the available fighters.

"We have quite a few fighters available," the hollow attendant explained, opening the photo book in front of him, "There are males and females. Don't eliminate the females neither, because they can be amazing fighters. It isn't all about physical strength. The female fighters are damned smart, some of them! They can twist a guy in knots."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, looking through the guide.

He quickly found Masaru, but was unable to locate Renji's profile.

"Is Red Warrior for sale?" he inquired.

The hollow laughed.

"Naw…and if he was, he'd be worth more than the ten arenas! He belongs to Shira Winterfang…and she doesn't sell her champions. They fight for her or they die…end of story."

"But she is selling this one," Byakuya said, pointing to Masaru's picture.

"Yeah…" the hollow answered.

He leaned forward and motioned for Byakuya to come closer.

"Rumor has it that she was going to kill him, but that Red Warrior somehow convinced her to sell him instead. She hadn't actually started his training, so it wasn't really like she broke her own rule, you see?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Well…I think I will purchase this one," he said, again pointing to Masaru's picture.

The hollow nodded and removed the picture from the book.

"He doesn't have a name yet. You want to register one for him?"

Byakuya felt a touch of anger pass through him, but kept his features calm.

"His name is Masaru."

"You don't want to give him a tough name like 'Nutcrusher' or 'Headsmasher' or something? Most of them have interesting names, you know."

Byakuya shook his head.

"Masaru will be fine."

"Have it your way, then. Card, please?"

Byakuya handed him the gambler's card.

"Thanks, Mr. Ryuu. Now, the pass and ID card I'll give you will allow you into the Master's areas. You need to have your picture taken for that, so I'll need you to remove your hood. Do you want to make a profile for the program?"

"No, I prefer to keep some anonymity," Byakuya said, moving over to the photo station.

The hollow nodded.

"We can leave it out of the program, then."

He snapped a picture, then returned to the card generator. He took the card that emerged and handed it and the gambler's card back to Byakuya.

"Congratulations!" said the hollow enthusiastically, "You now own a fighter. This booklet will explain all of the rules and give you an introduction to bidding for matches. Basically, you decide who you want your fighter to oppose. Death matches against varied low to medium level hollows can be scheduled at the arena on the fighting day. High level hollow, human and shinigami matches, whether for death or challenge must be scheduled at least two days in advance and have to be cleared by both involved owners. Your card will record all of the stats for your fighters and will update as the results of each battle are posted. It also opens the door to your Master's suite, which is in that tall building next to the training grounds. We do have a penthouse suite available. Would you like that?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Very well," said the hollow, turning to a youthful looking hollow who sat bent over a table working behind him, "Hey, kid, go to the hotel and have the valet send Mr. Ryuu's belongings to his new room in the Master's building."

He turned back to Byakuya as the boy rose and trotted away.

"Oh yeah," said the hollow, reaching down under the desk and withdrawing a leather collar, "This goes on your fighter…and here is the control device that goes with it. You use it to control your fighter and to track his whereabouts."

Byakuya barely managed to conceal a look of disgust as he took the collar and control device.

"All fighters must wear a collar once they leave holding. So be sure to put it on him. You can go check out your fighter and your room now. The fighter will be in the holding area. They are kept there while awaiting purchase. You can have him moved to the fighter quarters."

"Ah…I will do that then."

Byakuya turned toward the holding area and slipped his identification card into his pocket. In moments, they were standing outside the cage that held Masaru. Byakuya was relieved to note that although the shinigami looked worn and tired, he did not appear to have been harmed. He looked up in surprise as Byakuya and Rikichi approached and pulled their hoods aside slightly to show him their faces, but he said nothing. Byakuya ordered his cage unlocked and a few minutes later, the three were in the penthouse suite.

"Thank you so much, Captain!" the big shinigami said gratefully, "I don't know what I would have done if someone else bought me. And if it hadn't been for Vice Captain Abarai, that lady hollow would have killed me. He was really good talking to her. It doesn't seem like she pays a lot of attention to what other people say…but she does seem to listen to Vice Captain Abarai on some things."

"Well," Byakuya said, almost smiling, "Renji does have very good protective and survival skills. I am glad he was able to help you. Now, Masaru, I need you to help me to free Renji."

"Sure thing, Captain. But what can I do?" he asked.

"You will now have access to areas that will put you in touch with Renji. I will have a hard time reaching him because I do not want Shira to get a good look at me. But she already knows you. She won't find it odd if you are with Renji in the training areas. I want you to let Renji know that I am here and that I will make contact with him soon."

"Yes, sir, anything else?" Masaru asked.

"For purposes of establishing ourselves and to allay suspicion, I need to schedule some matches for you. How do you feel about destroying some hollows?" Byakuya asked.

Masaru grinned.

"I'm a shinigami, sir. That's what I do!"

"Very well," Byakuya said, nodding, "Meet me here in the morning and we will go to the arena together. I will have you compete in some matches and Rikichi and I will watch and get to know some of the other Masters and fighters. For now, go eat and get some rest. I want you ready to fight. Ah…and Masaru?"

"Sir?"

"Be cautious. I did not come all of this way to lose a member of my squad here. You are to contact me immediately if there is trouble. There is a button on that collar that will alert me if you are in any immediate danger. Use it if you need help. We are in a dangerous place. Proceed with caution."

Masaru smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to know you're watching out for me. It…means a lot."

Byakuya couldn't quite contain a return smile.

"Go," he said softly, "You might be able to make contact with Renji today…and the sooner the better."

"Hai, Captain," the big shinigami said, bowing.

He turned and left the room. Byakuya dropped into a chair at the table as Rikichi laid out their dinner. He picked at his food disinterestedly, then noticed Rikichi watching him and tried to eat normally.

"Captain?" Rikichi said tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I don't like this place…there is so much that could go wrong in what we're doing. I want to just grab Renji and run for it. That's my instinct, but something tells me it's going to be far more complicated than that."


	8. Unmasked

**Chapter 8: Unmasked**

"So, Ryota, you want to tell me why you nearly took my head off in that exhibition match?" Renji asked, taking a bite of food and looking up at the big hollow.

Ryota gave him a friendly and unconcerned glance and went back to eating.

"Just strategy…playing the game. Have to make it interesting or no one will want to watch, let alone place bets!"

"Huh…so you were sort of…acting?"

"You could call it that. My master likes good action. Not wanting to get on his bad side, I give him what he wants."

"Your master is Sai Dal…right?" Renji asked.

"Yes…he won me in a challenge match a few years ago. I am now his top fighter."

"And you…enjoy that?" Renji asked.

Ryota lowered his eyes for a moment.

"You are very inquisitive, Red Warrior. Why are you so curious about a hollow anyway?"

Renji shrugged.

"I'm sort of stuck here. Just trying to make things as pleasant as I can."

"Ah…I see," the hollow said, looking back at him and smiling, "So you…a shinigami…wants to make friends with a hollow?"

Renji chuckled softly.

"Well…we're both here and you haven't tried to eat me yet, so…yeah, I would like to have a friend to talk to sometimes…and to train with, if that's okay by you."

Ryota's eyes surveyed him with an odd, unreadable look.

"I am sorry she chose you, Red Warrior," he said quietly, "but very well…as you have decided that you are open to friendship, I am open to it as well. Just be aware, in the arena, all friendships are off and we compete to the best of our ability, even if it is a match to the death. Will you give me your word for that…Red Warrior?"

Renji felt suddenly that there was something beneath the request and wanted to ask, but sensed that it wasn't the time. He reached for the big hollow's hand and was surprise that the hand that gripped his, though firm, was also exceedingly gentle.

"So," Renji said, leaning and placing his chin on his hand, "is your real name Ryota or is that just your fighter name?"

"Ryota is my real name. And may I ask yours? I won't use it except when no masters are around, but I would like to know…"

"Renji…Renji Abarai."

"Well, Renji Abarai," Ryota said, nodding, "You fought well in your first match. And you distinguished yourself as the one to watch. And just to be clear, I won't just be training with you. I will be watching you…so I can learn the best way to defeat you. I expect you will do your best to learn my strengths and weaknesses as well."

"What, you'll just tell me?" Renji asked, surprised.

"No," Ryota laughed, "We will learn of each other through sparring so that…"

"Vice Captain Abarai!" a familiar voice shouted.

Renji turned in surprise as Masaru flash stepped to the table and sat down.

"You'll want to call me Red Warrior," Renji said in a low voice, "That's my fighter name. It's good to see you weren't hurt. I take it that she sold you?"

"Yes, sir…uh, Red Warrior. I was bought by a new master," he said, glancing at Ryota.

"Oh, Masaru, this is Ryota, Ryota…Masaru. We are in the same fighting unit in the Seireitei…and we were both grabbed by Shira."

"And it seems our captain has heard of your situation," Masaru said, meeting Renji's eyes carefully, "He said to tell you that you should remain in place and trust his instincts."

Ryota looked at him quizzically.

"He just means to be careful. So Captain Kuchiki knows where I am. That's good. Maybe he'll be able to convince Shira to let me go."

"That is doubtful," Ryota said, his eyes guarded, "She always puts up her best fighter every year and you are that fighter, Renji. Your captain, should he come here, would likely be in danger from many sources if he sought to rescue you. There is more that is going on here than you know."

"And it sounds like you know the story," Renji said, looking into the big hollow's dark eyes.

The leather collar at the hollow's throat buzzed softly.

"Ah, if you will excuse me. My master calls."

Renji and Masaru watched him leave. As soon as they were alone, Masaru leaned forward and spoke softly, so as not to be overheard.

"Sir, Captain Kuchiki is here…and he is the one who purchased me. He tried to purchase you as well, but Shira will not part with you."

"Byakuya is here?" Renji said, wide-eyed, "and a master? What is he thinking? He's going to get recognized! This is crazy! Masaru…you have to tell him to get out of here! All that has to happen is for Shira to see him and he'll be captured and probably shipped out to Sosuke Aizen!"

"He and Rikichi are in disguise…and the disguises are working. They have been here for a few days and have managed to avoid discovery. And Captain Kuchiki is aware of Shira. He knows to be careful."

Renji shook his head, then sighed heavily.

"Damn…I didn't want him to come here! And Rikichi…he was injured badly…he doesn't belong here either. Damn!"

Masaru gazed at Renji for a moment with surprising perceptiveness in his expression.

"Sir," he said quietly, "if you will pardon me for speaking improperly. It is no secret that there are strong feelings between Captain Kuchiki and yourself…and certainly it is understandable that you would be concerned. But if you remember for a moment that he is a captain…very powerful…with many years of experience, you will remember that you can trust his instincts."

Renji met his eyes in silence for a moment, then lowered them. Masaru went on.

"When soldiers fall in love, there is a price we pay for that. We give up safety, because we must see to the safety of others. But even as we stand side by side and put our lives at risk, we have to trust each other to fight hard to survive…and we must temper our fears for each other, even when it costs us everything."

Renji's eyes rose again and he caught the expression on the big shinigami's face. Realization spread over him and he paused for a moment, considering carefully what to say.

"So…who was it?" he asked finally.

Masaru met his eyes with regretful ones.

"It was just after training began in the eleventh. I had gone through academy training before that and while there, I met a beautiful girl named Kayya. Both of us were advanced in our own ways…me in fighting and sword techiniques, Kayya in kido and zanpakuto uses. We were assigned to the eleventh and began training in that unit after graduating the academy. We went out on our first assignment…and we were ambushed."

He looked down and Renji could see he was angry.

"Even just having graduated the academy, I knew that the reason we were attacked like that…by surprise was because Captain Zaraki does not trouble himself to think ahead or to prepare. He wants the battles to be rough and bloody, with no advantages. I was able to overcome the ones who attacked me, but Kayya…even with her excellent skills, was overcome and killed. And after the battle, I told the captain that his recklessness had killed her…and he didn't seem to care at all. He just said that I didn't belong in his squad after all, and I was transferred. Now, I barely spent any time in Squad Six at all…And I admit that, having heard the stories of Captain Kuchiki's ruthlessness, I was worried he might also have little concern for the lives of his men…but I talked to others in the squad and found that ever since the betrayal by Sosuke Aizen, ever since he disappeared and then returned with you and it became known that you are lovers…There is a reverence that his soldiers feel for him. And in addition to that, this squad has the lowest casualties of any while having not a moment less of battle time. It speaks to his leadership and the way you work together. Vice Captain, what I mean to say is that even though you love our captain and you don't want to see him hurt, you must understand that the haori is only given to those strong enough to wear it. And despite what has happened to him and how you worry for him, you must let him act in the way he thinks is best. Trust him, Vice Captain. Captain Kuchiki may get into dangerous situations and he could die, but he is a soldier, just like you…and he is suited to that. Again…I apologize if I spoke out of turn."

Renji met his eyes again with a sigh of resignation.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're right. Sometimes…because I've seen what he's suffered, I forget how strong he really is. I want to protect him from everything, but I know I can't. And it wouldn't be right for me to try. So as his vice captain, I'll accept his orders and trust his instincts…but as his lover, I will worry for his safety."

"As one would expect, sir," Masaru said softly.

"And Masaru?"

"Sir?"

"I am sorry about what happened to Kayya. I served in the eleventh and I know how Captain Zaraki uses his men…so…"

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate knowing that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya nodded in a gesture of greeting as Masaru joined him at the arena entrance.

"Masaru…were you able to make contact with Renji?"

"Yes, sir. He was relieved to know you are here, sir, and has said he will trust your instincts on how to proceed."

Byakuya gave him something close to a tolerant smile.

"I think what you meant to say is that he went into fits about how dangerous it is for me to be here and how he wants me to get out of here…am I right?" Byakuya asked, sounding amused.

Masaru looked at him in surprise. Byakuya's near smile widened slightly.

"I know Renji very well. His protective instincts are appreciated, but we're going to have to overlook them until Renji is free and we escape this place together."

"I believe I was successful in explaining that to him," Masaru said, feeling a suddenly deeper appreciation for his captain's perceptiveness.

"Well," said Byakuya, still with that same smile, "if you managed to get him to stop worrying and start thinking about how to work with me to escape, then you are a capable communicator, indeed. Renji has good instincts himself, but too often falls victim to his emotions."

"Well, as much as he respects your abilities, sir, he doesn't want to lose you."

"Nor I him," Byakuya agreed, "Now, on to other matters. I have arranged several matches with what appear to be hollow that will work you without being overwhelming. They will be of progressively higher levels throughout the day. These are death matches, so you will want to use your full range of abilitites."

"Hai, Captain."

"Masaru, I think it best while we are here that you use the term 'Master.' It is for everyone's protection."

"Hai, Master Ryuu!"

Byakuya nodded.

Masaru turned and headed for the entrance to the arena. Byakuya leaned on the railing, waiting as the fight before Masaru's ended and the arena was cleared. He watched as the hollows were prepared for Masaru's match and sighed softly, wishing they were back in the Seireitei.

"So who do you think will win?" asked an achingly familiar voice.

Byakuya dared not move, not even to turn his head.

"Renji," he said in a barely audible voice, "what are you doing here?"

Renji stood near him, not looking at him, instead gazing out at the arena where the match was about to start.

"I came to see Masaru fight. And I thought I might see you here. You know what you're doing is insane, don't you? There's no way you should be here! And don't even get me started on Rikichi."

"Rikichi is fine. Weren't you the one who said he had great potential? And didn't you also tell me I should never enter enemy territory without someone capable at my back? My first choice of protector wasn't available, so I listened to his instincts and took someone he trusted…well that and someone who attached himself to me and refused to be left behind."

"That sounds like Rikichi," Renji chuckled softly, "So what happens now?"

Byakuya stared out at the arena, where Masaru moved gracefully against the hollow, using both sword and his massive strength to overwhelm it.

"We need to find out why shinigami are being killed. We have to free you and stop the abductions."

"I have some ideas about what's going on," Renji told him, "but I have to work on Shira to get her to tell me what she knows. And there's another here, a fighter…a hollow. He knows something too."

"Ryota?" Byakuya asked softly.

Renji barely stopped his head from turning in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw your exhibition match…and won quite a lot on my wager."

"Wha..wait, you were…Byakuya!"

"It's Master Ryuu. I was setting myself up as a gambler, but I found I needed to be a Master to reach you."

"But…how did you know, just from the match?"

"It was the way he looked at you when he knocked you aside. He looked at you rather affectionately. I was nearly jealous."

"Ryota is not attracted to me…I'd worry more about Shira. She spends a lot of time massaging me with oil. Not that I mind a good massage, but I'd much rather have you do the massaging!"

"Don't push my buttons, Renji," Byakuya said, directing a frown at the arena, "especially not dressed as you are."

"I can't help what they make me wear," Renji said teasingly, "but I'll tell you what. After dark, why don't you meet me in the training area? I know some dark corners where we could…"

"Abarai…" Byakuya said warningly, "focus, please. I want you to continue to finesse information from Shira."

"And by finesse, you mean?"

"Continue to be friendly and listen when she wants to talk. Encourage her to confide in you."

"Oh…I thought you were suggesting that I…"

"Stop teasing me, Abarai! This is hardly an appropriate time!"

Renji smiled.

"Why, am I getting to you?" he asked, looking at Byakuya out of the corner of his eye.

The noble turned his head very slightly.

"If you don't stop, I am likely to blow my cover," he said softly, "and sadly, I would rather enjoy doing so."

"Byakuya," he said in a more serious tone, "seriously, I hate being this close to you and not being able to even look into your eyes…or touch you."

"Renji…" Byakuya said, looking down, "We can't think about that now. Just…return to Shira and find out what you can. You can give your findings to Masaru."

He swallowed hard, staring out into the arena.

"Or as an alternative…if you are concerned that you need to speak to me directly, have Masaru contact me to set up a night meeting…to…exchange information."

Renji couldn't stop the huge grin that covered his face.

"I am getting to you!"

"Shut up Abarai!"


	9. Meeting at Midnight

**Chapter 9: Meeting at Midnight**

"So did you learn anything about the elusive Master Ryuu?" asked Shira.

Renji did his best to look at her blankly.

"Huh?"

"Master Ryuu…the one who bought your friend from me. He was standing next to you. I thought you might have been talking to him, but you do know it's not allowed. He is new to the Battle Pit. No one seems to have seen him before. He told the hotel manager he was directed here by a friend. He began as a gambler, but acquired your friend, who fought several successful battles today. I hope I do not regret listening to you and selling the other instead of killing him. There is much at stake that you do not realize, Red Warrior."

"I can see that you think so," Renji said, studying her carefully, "though you don't seem to want to share your reasons. Since I'm going to be fighting for you, it would really help me to fight harder if I knew what I was fighting for."

Her eyes became guarded.

"You stray into dangerous territory, Red Warrior," she said warningly.

Renji continued to meet her eyes, but kept his own softer and non-confrontational…more inviting. Shira's held his for several long minutes before she spoke again.

"So you are one who fights from the heart, Red Warrior?"

Renji nodded.

"The heart is the place where a fighter's true strength lives," he explained, "Any hack can swing a sword or break a man's body in his bare hands, but a man who fights from the heart will always give his best to the battle…and he will win when he must."

"That must have made you a very capable shinigami," Shira commented.

"I'm a vice captain," Renji told her, "I wouldn't have achieved that ranking unless I learned to fight from the heart."

He studied her carefully for a moment.

"You say there is much at stake here. To me, it sounds like you are worried about something, an event or happening that will take place soon…I assume a fight, since you abducted me…and there is more riding on this fight than just my life. Because the event _is _the grudge match, right?"

Shira's expression became deeply guarded and she turned to look out the window.

"Who has been talking to you, Red Warrior?" she asked quietly.

"About you? No one."

"You came to these conclusions because…"

"I came to these conclusions because I was trying to make sense of your possible reasons for abducting shinigami…for the killings…for keeping me here. And don't worry, I won't lie about my reasons. I want to go back to the Seireitei…eventually. So my question to you is…if I win this fight…this Grudge Match, are you going to let me go?"

Shira gazed at him for a moment, then rose and walked to the window and stared out at the spinning sands. Renji read the expression and felt, once again, that he had seen that very expression on Byakuya's face…when he was feeling…lost somehow. Watching her carefully, he rose and went to stand beside her.

"It's a pretty complicated situation, isn't it?" he asked.

She kept her eyes focused out the window.

"More so than you know. Lives hang on the outcome of the Grudge Match…and no matter who wins…I will lose."

He saw the hint of tears, then she turned away and left him without another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You did exceptionally well in your matches today," Byakuya said, watching as Masaru checked a bandage on his arm, "Did you hear anything of use in the training area before?"

"Perhaps," the large shinigami said, "I heard a rumor that there is something, some kind of disagreement between Shira and Sai Dal. I learned that for the past five or so years, Shira has been searching for stronger and stronger fighters, throwing them against stronger and stronger opponents…but every year in the Grudge Match, her fighter dies. In more recent months, she has sought shinigami fighters instead of the usual hollows. And that seems to coincide with the disappearances and killings we've been investigating."

"So…something made her believe she would not find a suitable fighter among the hollows and that is what initiated the abductions and killings. It sounds as though she has become somewhat desperate to win the competition. Now…this could be for financial reasons…or perhaps for prestige…but she already seems to have wealth…and to be well regarded," Byakuya said, furrowing his brow. "And if those were goals that would push her to such lengths, it seems she would have taken those steps sooner. That she waited so long suggests that she wished to avoid this, but felt cornered," suggested Masaru.

"I heard that she was secretly in love with one of the fighters," said Rikichi, setting their meal on the table.

Byakuya's head snapped around.

"What? Where did you hear that, Rikichi?" he asked quickly.

The youth's eyes widened at the captain's reaction.

"I…ah, it was at the ring, while you and Renji were talking. I was off to one side and I overheard that man who sold us Masaru selling a fighter to someone else. I would have said something, but I just took it for gossip."

Byakuya's head bowed and his eyes grew intense.

"Masaru, what fighters have won the grudge match over the past five years?"

"That's easy," said Masaru, "Ryota…every year."

"And do you know which masters have sent their fighters against him?" asked Byakuya.

"Shira…all five years, her fighters have qualified to face them…and all five years, they've died in the ring."

Rikichi paled.

"That isn't good! Renji's her fighter now! We have to get him out of there!" he exclaimed.

"And we will," Byakuya assured him, "but to do that, we need to figure out why Shira is so determined to win this competition…so determined that she would abduct shinigami against their will and force them to fight…and that she would eliminate her own fighters, rather than simply selling them. There is more to her behavior than the winning of this match."

He thought carefully.

"Masaru, I want you to set up a meeting for me with Renji. I want the two of you on sentry duty when we meet. We must be exceedingly cautious. I do not want Shira to discover who I am or that Renji and I are working to stop her. She has already shown us the lengths she is willing to go to eliminate competition and to win this match. She is willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. We must avoid giving her the perception that she needs to eliminate any of us."

"Hai, Captain. When and where do you want him to meet you?"

"Midnight…tonight…in the training area. There is a section that is closed at night and not patrolled."

Masaru nodded and rose. Rikichi's eyes followed him as he left the room. Then, they turned warily to Byakuya. Byakuya met his eyes warmly.

"Rikichi," he said quietly, "You provided an important piece of information. You are to be commended. I want you to continue to keep your eyes and ears open. I am particularly interested in anything you hear about Shira or the Grudge Match."

"Hai, Captain. Will we be going out after lunch?"

"Actually, I have some things to attend to here. I want you to go to the arena and watch Masaru's matches and have him come back with you when he is finished."

"Hai, Captain," Rikichi said, turning toward the door.

"And one more thing," Byakuya added, "Make certain that you remain in the open areas around the arena. Your wounds have healed well, but we are still in what I would term, 'enemy territory.' Mind your step."

"Hai, Captain," Rikichi said, racing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji slipped out of his room and walked down the darkened hallway. He passed the commissary and common areas, keeping his senses extended and listening carefully for sounds of any others who might be in the area. All seemed quiet. And when he reached the training area, he almost missed Rikichi and Masaru already standing guard. He nodded silently in their direction as he passed, and entered a dark alcove.

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked.

He caught his breath sharply as he was forced back against the wall and trapped by a dark, cloaked figure. The other's mouth fastened on his and a hot, eager tongue invaded, as warm hands pulled him close. Renji wrapped his arms around his lover and returned his kisses will equal fervor. He sank his fingers into the other's silken hair and breathed in the wonderful scent of sakura.

"Byakuya," he breathed against the other man's lips, "Damn, I've missed you!"

The dark gray eyes glinted softly.

"I've missed you too," Byakuya whispered, indulging in several more, long, deep kisses before pulling away, "Renji, I needed to know if you have learned anything and to pass on a few things I have learned about the Grudge Match and your master."

Renji nodded.

"I told you before that I felt like there was more going on than simple fighting and betting…and I know I'm right. I've been trying to get Shira to open up, and while she hasn't said anything specific about what is going on, her behavior and her responses to my questions tell me that there are things important things going on…things that have to do with the Grudge Match."

"Masaru told me that Shira has had a fighter in the Grudge Match every year for the last five years…and each time, her fighter has been killed by Ryota. And the abductions seem to have begun recently, when Shira abandoned her former strategy of having hollows fight on her behalf."

"That would make it seem that she was growing desperate…to take such extreme and risky actions," Renji speculated.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "That's how I read it also. Her growing desperation seems too strong to simply be related to money or prestige…and Rikichi overheard that Shira is in love with one of the fighters."

Renji furrowed his brow.

"I haven't heard that…but that doesn't mean that it isn't true. I'll see if I can find out more about that."

Byakuya nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Renji asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing," Byakuya said, pushing Renji back against the wall again, "There is a disciplinary matter to attend to…"

"A disciplinary matter?" Renji asked, grinning, "What's that?"

Byakuya nipped at his lips and pressed his body against the redhead's.

"There is the matter of a certain vice captain appearing before his captain out of uniform and teasing said captain with his very tastily underdressed body. And I'm afraid there have been several occurrences, so this is not an isolated incident. It leaves me in the position of needing to impress upon this officer, the consequences of such actions."

"Hmmm…" Renji murmured, meeting his lips, hungrily, "So…how are you going to discipline this officer?"

Byakuya blinked slowly and leaned close, releasing hot breath against the redhead's throat.

"I haven't decided yet," he said in a low, seductive voice, "I need to take a moment to fully explore the situation…to assess the full extent of the infractions."

He slid his hands down Renji's nearly bare torso and wrapped them around his barely covered posterior, at the same time, attacking his throat with a torrent of kisses, nips and strokes of his tongue. Renji moaned and ran the fingers of one hand through Byakuya's soft, dark hair and let the other slide beneath his clothes, traveling down his body and pleasuring his already firm arousal. One of the captain's arms rose and wrapped around the redhead's shoulders, while the other remained wrapped around Renji's round bottom, pulling him in more tightly. His mouth traced the lines of throat, shoulder and chest with light kisses, pleasant nibbles and tantalizing suction.

"Kami!" Renji moaned, "Don't leave any marks, Bya…sh-she'll s-see!"

"Mmmmm," Byakuya moaned against his skin, "I'll be certain to heal you before I send you back to her…"

Renji chuckled softly into his hair.

"You do realize she can buzz this collar any time, don't you?" Renji panted.

"Hai…not so…likely at night, though, ne?" Byakuya answered, biting down and sucking deeply, his hands wandering freely over the redhead's body.

"Ah…hah…ah, Bya…You really like this…uniform!" Renji managed breathlessly.

"It is…very tempting…on you…"

Byakuya dropped slowly to his knees, sliding his hands down the long lean torso and bringing his face close to Renji's very aroused member. He pushed the thin material of the fighting uniform out of the way and attacked the area eagerly.

"Oh…oh, Bya-kuya…I don't know if we should…hah…ah…hah!" Renji moaned, "What if…someone comes…"

Byakuya smiled against the soft skin and mouthed it teasingly.

"Are you really worried about that, Renji?" he asked, tightening his hand, "Don't be…I'll make sure your uniform doesn't get soiled."

He released the other man and licked his way upward, then pleasured him with hard strokes of his busy tongue. Renji leaned back against the wall with his hips pushed forward and thrusting hungrily. The noble continued his manipulations as Renji's body shuddered and his hands tightened in Byakuya's hair, and hot seed burst out of him in long delicious pulses. Renji watched, entranced by the blissful expression on his face as he swallowed again and again, then licked away the last bits of the redhead's warm release.

Renji dropped onto his knees and grabbed the noble, thrusting his tongue between Byakuya's parted lips to enjoy the beautiful blending of their tastes and scents. The noble held him tightly, his body trembling softly against Renji's. The redhead pulled back slightly to enjoy the hungry, wanton expression displayed across his lover's normally stoic and calm features. The sight was so beautiful that he couldn't help but cover that sweet face in kisses so hot and passionate that they left Byakuya panting heavily against his shoulder.

"So," Renji whispered in his ear, "has the errant officer taken enough punishment?"

Dark, deeply aroused eyes met his, barely giving him a moment's notice before he was dragged to the floor, pushed down onto his stomach and somewhat roughly entered from behind. Byakuya's heated body stretched all along his back and the noble bit down feverishly on his shoulder as he thrust deeply into his lover's scantily clad body again and again, moaning incoherently against the lovely tanned and tattooed skin of his back and shoulders. He nipped at a soft earlobe and gasped in pleasure as Renji raised his hips to meet each heavy thrust. His breathing became ragged and his body shuddered against the redhead's as he was raked with pleasure and thrust in deeply, emptying himself into his lover's core, releasing Renji's name in a beautiful, sweet and passionate sigh. He sank down onto the redhead's back, breathing deeply and feeling the strong, fast cadence of his heart beating against his breast.

"Renji," he whispered, nipping lightly at the redhead's ear again, "Kami, Renji…you don't know how I've missed you…"

Renji turned his head and gently nuzzled his face.

"Oh," he laughed softly, "I think I know…at least, I know now!"

He rested his face on his arms and closed his eyes.

"You _do_ like my fighting uniform, don't you?"

"Hmmm," mumbled Byakuya, "Yes, I definitely do."

"Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to make me call you 'Master' are you?"

"Well…no…technically, you shouldn't call me anything since you're not allowed to speak to me at all," Byakuya said, smiling.

"Hmm," noted Renji, "If we're not supposed to even speak to each other, I think we're also not supposed to do stuff like this. I wonder how we'd be punished…"

Byakuya laughed softly against his skin.

"You would likely be whipped."

"And what about you?"

"Masters don't get punished," Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow, "but don't worry, if you please me this well all of the time, I might be convinced not to report your transgressions."

"Oh," Renji said sarcastically, "how very kind of you!"


	10. The Warning

**Chapter 10: The Warning**

Renji sat down in the commissary and almost immediately, Ryota joined him.

"Hey, where did you come from?" he asked, smiling at the big hollow.

"I was training," he said quietly, "but I saw your friend in the arena fighting and I came to give you a warning to pass on to him. His scores and ranking are rising quickly. He is well on his way to qualifying for the Grudge Match."

"And…that's a problem for you?" Renji asked, furrowing his brow.

"It may be a problem for you, seeing as how you went to great lengths to keep your master from killing him."

"You're worried that Shira will kill him?" asked Renji.

Ryota nodded.

"She doesn't like anything that gets between her and what she wants. And she wants you in the Grudge Match."

"So…she wants me in the match…and you don't…interesting," Renji mused, "Are you saying all of this because you don't want the competition?"

"I'm saying this because I would like to see you and your friend survive."

He looked around.

"And there is one more thing," he added, "You need to tell Master Ryuu to watch his back. It's not just Masaru who will be…dealt with. Shira is very determined."

"Yeah, I get that from her prior behavior. But Ryota, there's something that I'm not understanding here. You have won the Grudge Match against her fighters for five years running. I get that she wants to win, but what she's doing is pretty damned extreme! She's killing shinigamis as though their lives are meaningless, although as a hollow, maybe that's what she thinks."

"Actually, her reasoning was a bit different," Ryota said, meeting Renji's eyes meaningfully.

Renji gazed into the big hollow's eyes and decided to take a chance.

"Ryota…the way you talk about Shira…the amount you know about her…how well you understand her thinking…You are the fighter she is in love with, right?" he asked carefully.

"Who told you that?" he asked, "Who told you that Shira was in love with a fighter?"

Renji shrugged.

"Overheard it while watching the fights."

"Bullshit," said Ryota, "Renji Abarai, I need to know who told you this."

"Like I said, it was just something I overheard. It's out there. Why does that bother you?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes, "And seeing that you aren't likely to answer that, a better question would be…if you are lovers, then why is she trying so hard to come up with a fighter who can kill you? Why does she need so badly to win, even though it means losing you?"

"You are just full of questions, aren't you, Renji Abarai?" Ryota said, lowering his eyes.

He started to say more, but was stopped as his collar began to vibrate softly.

"My apologies, Renji," he said, standing, "We will have to conclude this conversation later. But mind what I said about Master Ryuu and his fighter. They tread on dangerous ground…as do you."

He turned and left, leaving Renji staring after him. A moment later, Masaru joined him at the table.

"I'm glad to see you," Renji said quietly, "I have something that you need to pass on to the captain. Tell Captain Kuchiki that Shira has become concerned with your progress in the fighting ring. It seems that you are drawing close to qualification for the Grudge Match. She is not happy at all about someone getting in her way and she is not above eliminating the competition…you, and our Captain."

"I won't let anyone reach the captain, Vice Captain Abarai," Masaru assured him, "and I will inform him of what you said about Master Shira."

"Good," Renji said, looking around, "I have to go…but I will need to see Captain Kuchiki tonight. Have him meet me in the training area. And be sure that you and Rikichi watch his back between now and then. I don't want anything or anyone reaching him.

"Hai," Masaru said, rising.

He watched as Renji left, then turned and started back toward Byakuya's quarters. As he passed out of the commissary, he failed to notice the dark form that followed, staying carefully back behind him. It followed him into the executive tower, watching as he boarded the lift, then taking the next one to the penthouse level. He exited and made his way to the door of Master Ryuu's suite and slipping the floor guard a handful of money, then watching as he disappeared into the stairwell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sweet kami, I'll be glad when we wrap this thing up and get out of here, so we can make love in a bed," Renji murmured as Byakuya kissed his way down the redhead's throat, "not to mention, we won't have to worry about my master ruining our fun!"

"I know this is uncomfortable…not to mention dangerous," Byakuya agreed, "but until such time as we learn what is driving Shira to kill…and to send her fighters up against Ryota every year, only to fail…"

"Well," said Renji, "If Ryota is her lover, and I judge from his reaction that he is, then we have that part of the equation…but that still doesn't explain why she keeps looking for such strong fighters to battle her lover…and loses every year."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, running his hands down the redhead's bare back, "We need to know what she would gain from winning…and we know that it isn't the money or prestige. She would not allow her lover to be killed to gain those things."

He paused for a moment, returning to Renji's mouth for several penetrating kisses. Then, he paused, gazing at the redhead thoughtfully.

"Renji…" he said in a curious tone, "do you think there is any chance that Shira is purposely throwing the fights?"

"Wha…? Why? Why would she do that?" he asked, his eyes wide at the insinuation.

"I am not sure, but it bore discussion since I think it is a possibility."

"That's a lot of trouble to go through…all that effort to recruit and train strong fighters, just to lose each time. And it doesn't bode well for me, if that's the case," Renji mused, "I've pushed for information, but she is really intent on playing it close to the vest. And although Ryota has been helpful, he is careful not to say too much…"

"Hmmm," mused Byakuya, his eyes closing as Renji nuzzled beneath his chin, "that is an area where I could do a bit more research."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji.

"I mean that it suggests a connection between Shira and Ryota's master…who just happens to be one of the owners of these arenas. Curious too, is that although I have seen Ryota's master, I haven't seen the other brother. We know they share ownership, but knowing that makes me curious as to why the other brother is not about, especially when the brochure for this place indicated both brothers were often seen here placing bets."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed with thought. His mind tangled with the contradictions and unanswered questions as Renji's mouth enjoyed the soft contours of his chest and abdomen. He moaned softly as the redhead's mouth pleasured him and derailed his thinking.

"Renji," he panted, "how am I supposed to…"

His breath left him as the redhead pushed him down on his back, releasing his inflamed member and pushing his thighs wide.

"I thought I was master…" he hissed softly.

Renji chuckled.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that!" he whispered, nipping at the noble's ear as he entered him.

"Ah…" moaned Byakuya, "then I should be wearing that cute little fighting outfit and collar and you should be ordering me around."

"That's an awfully sexy image, Captain…" Renji smiled, thrusting in deeply and reaching down to wrap his hand around Byakuya's length, "but I think your council of elders would have me hanged and you assassinated if they ever found out we did such a thing."

"Well, I don't plan on telling them…"

"You do know they still have us watched, right?" Renji queried, thrusting in deeper and earning a low, satisfied moan of approval.

"Mhmmm…"

"Are you listening to me at all, Bya?" Renji asked, grinning.

"Listening…" panted Byakuya, "not able to understand so much now…"

"Can't imagine why…" Renji said, gripping the slender body beneath his and thrusting harder and faster.

The dark haired captain's answer was lost in the heavy movement of their bodies against each other…in their deep, hungry moans of pleasure…and the disappearance of coherent thought as they climaxed together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly in a chair by the window in his suite, gazing out at the moon and struggling silently with the bits of information they had found and the glaring questions. He sighed softly, knowing he should sleep, but unable to shake the feeling that something was not right. A hell butterfly flitted into the window and hovered in the air in front of him.

"_Captain Kuchiki,"_ said Rikichi's voice, _"I have learned a few important things I think you should know. First, I overheard the fighter salesman telling a customer that Gavet Dal, one of the owners, has been missing for about five years…but oddly, there has been no public attention focused on it. His brother only says that he is traveling and has lost interest in the business. I was also able to sneak into the fighter records room and found out something interesting about the fighter, Ryota. Ryota is actually an illegitimate son of Hileagh Dal, Sai and Gavet Dal's father. His mother is listed as deceased, but it gave her name…Mika Shingrove. She was Karpa Shingrove's sister."_

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"He fathered a child with his wife's sister," Byakuya whispered, "so Sai and Gavet might not have gotten along well with Ryota…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Wait…Gavet Dal has been missing for five years…exactly the number of years that Shira has been placing fighters in the grudge match against Sai Dal's fighter, Ryota…her lover, and an illegitimate brother of Sai and Gavet. So perhaps it was Sai and Gavet who didn't get along…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a small noise behind him. He turned just in time to avoid a knife that slashed down at him. A hand wrapped around his wrist and before he could breath a kido spell, the cloaked assailant sealed his spirit energy away. Byakuya twisted his body violently, breaking free, and struck out at the assassin, who moved clear of his attack and slashed with the knife again. The noble blocked his move, but felt the sting as the knife grazed him, then a sharp pain registered in his abdomen and he looked down in shock. The assassin's other hand held a second knife that was buried to the hilt in his body. The assassin moved again and the knife slashed across his chest. Dizzying pain exploded in his chest, but he managed to kick his assailant away and reached for Senbonzakura.

The assassin loosed an angry howl and charged him. Byakuya began to pull Senbonzakura free of his sheath, but knew he wouldn't have time to remove it fully. Instead, he raised the sheathed blade and blocked the next two slashes as he and the assassin tumbled to the floor together. Dropping Senbonzakura, Byakuya captured his attacker's hands and held the knives away. He tried to see beneath the hood, but could only make out glowing, yellow eyes that stared down at him hatefully.

"Who sent you?" he asked, though already suspecting.

The assassin growled again and threw his weight downward, trying to force the knives into the noble's body. Byakuya held his hands away, but felt his body weakening from blood and reiatsu loss. He tried to twist free, but found himself trapped too securely beneath his attacker. He glared up into the yellow eyes and put all of his strength into holding him away.

"You will weaken," said the creature's rasping voice, "and you will die."

His arms shook softly and he felt his strength waning. He didn't remember ever meeting such a capable assassin…one that he didn't sense quickly enough…one so brutal and fast. Someone, he thought, must really want him dead. He gazed up into the deadly eyes and felt his arms start to give way.

All at once, he heard the thud of a sword sinking into a body and felt the assassin shudder. The tip of a zanpakutou thrust through him and the impaled assassin stared down at it in disbelief for a moment, then disappeared in a blast of black smoke.

"Captain Kuchiki!" called Rikichi.

"R-rikichi…" Byakuya managed.

He tried to rise, but the youth pushed him back down.

"Is he all right?" asked Masaru from somewhere behind Rikichi.

"He's been injured badly," the youth said, opening the noble's yukata and pushing it back to better see the injury.

He caught his breath softly, seeing the seriousness of the wounds.

"Masaru!" he said with urgency, "Is there any way to sneak Vice Captain Abarai into our room?"

Masaru nodded.

"Leave it to me…"

Byakuya gazed dazedly up at Rikichi. The youth leaned over him and focused deeply, green light flaring around his hands.

"I may not be very powerful yet, sir," he said quietly, "but I can keep you alive until Renji gets here."

"You are plenty powerful enough, Rikichi," Byakuya assured him, "but if you…will release the seal on my powers, I can at least…work with you."

Rikichi nodded and touched his wrist lightly, shattering the seal holding back his power.

"Arigato," Byakuya said weakly, "now my body will be more tolerant of your reiatsu. And that will…enable you to heal me more effectively."

"I'm just sorry he reached you in the first place. I promised Renji that I would protect you."

"You did," Byakuya assured the youth, "You came back in time to stop him from finishing me."

"He never should have gotten in here."

Byakuya shivered softly and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me, Captain," Rikichi urged him, "Renji will be here soon."

"Tell me…" Byakuya queried softly, "How did you know to enter so quietly, Rikichi?"

"Oh," said the boy, "When I got off the lift, I noticed there was no guard. A guy came out of the stairwell and attacked me, but Masaru showed up and took care of him, while I came to help you."

Byakuya nodded.

"You were on guard and perceptive, and you reacted quickly. You did well, Rikichi. Again…arigato."

"It was nothing, sir. Just doing my job," the boy said, smiling down at him.

"Now you are sounding like Renji."

The boy's smile widened and his eyes twinkled.

"Arigato, Captain!"

The door swung open behind him and Renji flash stepped into the room.

"Byakuya!" he said, dropping down next to the injured noble.

Rikichi moved aside and Renji leaned over Byakuya, power blazing around his hands.

"Just hang in there, okay?" he said, sending the healing energy into the gaping wounds.

Byakuya nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to kill her," Renji said in a low voice, "She's not getting away with this!"

"Renji," said Byakuya weakly, "don't confront her. She'll use the collar to kill you. Just question her. Try to find out more…and…and…"

He trailed off, losing consciousness.

"Byakuya!" Renji gasped, "Bya!"


	11. Love Slave

**Chapter 11: Love Slave**

"Byakuya!" Renji gasped, intensifying the healing power around his hands, "Bya!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rikichi asked quickly.

"Yeah," Renji said gratefully, "I want you to add your healing power to mine. We have to get his reiatsu to stabilize and I have to stop the bleeding."

Rikichi nodded and knelt across from the redhead, placing his hands on the unconscious noble and focusing deeply.

"Thanks, Rikichi," Renji said, keeping his eyes focused on Byakuya's face, "That's better."

Renji, Rikichi and Masaru turned in surprise as a heavy knocking sounded on the door.

"Shit," hissed Renji, "Rikichi, help me get him into the bedroom. I can't be seen in here."

The two lifted Byakuya and carried him to the bedroom as the knocking sounded again. Masaru waited until they were in the bedroom, then opened the door. Ryota stood outside the door, looking unnerved.

"What is it?" Masaru asked quickly.

"It is Shira. She is coming this way. Renji needs to leave the room immediately!"

"But he's helping…"

"I know. She told me just now that she had set you and Master Ryuu up to be killed. I couldn't talk her out of it. She's too determined."

"Come inside," said Masaru, "We'll ask Renji what to do."

Ryota followed the big shinigami into the bedroom.

"Renji," he said urgently, "Shira is on her way here. You must leave. You are not allowed to be in the room of another master!"

"I'm not leaving him, damn it!" snapped Renji, "That assassin she sent nearly killed him. It's taking all I have just to keep him alive!"

"But she will force you to go!" insisted the hollow, "She will use the collar to…"

He broke off as the outer door of the suite was shattered and Shira's voice rose up.

"Check that room and finish off anyone you find!"

Rikichi and Masaru were on their feet with their weapons drawn in an instant. Ryota sat down next to the bed and added his healing power to Renji's. The redhead looked up at the hollow and gave him a look of gratitude.

The door to the bedroom suddenly flew open and two cloaked and hooded hollows burst in. Rikichi and Masaru attacked immediately, forcing the two out of the room as Renji and Ryota continued to pour healing energy into Byakuya. Renji looked up past the twisting, clashing forms of the fighters and saw Shira standing just outside the bedroom, watching Ryota and him with flaring eyes. He waited to feel the shock of the collar, but was surprised when nothing happened. Shira raised a hand and her fighters broke away from Rikichi and Masaru. The two shinigamis stood, panting softly and sweating, but with their weapons ready as Shira stepped forward.

"Red Warrior," she said sternly, "You are to leave him and come with me."

"No," Renji said firmly, "You almost killed him. I am not leaving him. You can hurt me all you want. You can kill me…but I'm not leaving him."

Shira moved closer, staring down at Byakuya.

"Who is this man to you?" she asked, then her eyes widened and she caught her breath softly, "Wait…I remember. He was a prisoner in Sousuke Aizen's fortress. I saw you with him there. Is he your lover then, Red Warrior?"

Her eyes touched Ryota for a moment, then looked away.

"This man is my captain…and he is my lover. And I won't let you hurt him," Renji said, glaring at her, "I don't give a damn what your reasons are. I will die before I let you touch him!"

Shira's eyes focused on him for a long moment, then strayed to Ryota, who still sat with his hands extended over the injured shinigami and his healing power flowing. He looked up at her again as he continued to heal Byakuya.

"Master Shira," he said softly, "I realize I am breaking the rules by even speaking to you. But I think that we must speak. The silence has gone on so long that it has become deadly."

Shira's hand shivered slightly as she brushed the hair away from her eyes and met Ryota's gaze quietly.

"Very well, then Ryota," she said softly, "We will talk."

Ryota nodded, then glanced down at Byakuya.

"We must put an end to this," Ryota insisted, "It has gone on for too long. Five years is far too long…and though you resist, you must be ready to make your sacrifice, just as I will make mine. He is my brother. It does not matter what made us kin. I will stand by him…and being his friend, you must as well."

"Whoa…" said Renji, blinking, "Does someone want to bring the rest of us up to speed on what is happening here? I mean, I think we've figured out a lot, but we have a ways to go, if you know what I mean…"

Ryota looked up at Shira, who nodded briefly, then looked away.

"I am Sai and Gavet Dal's half-brother," Ryota said quietly, continuing to heal Byakuya as he spoke, "Our father, Hileagh Dal had a short affair with my mother…his wife's sister. Around the time that I was born, Karpa Shingrove found out about the affair and she killed my mother. I was hidden and my aunt never knew that I existed. I was raised in the Winterfang family and that is how I met Shira. We became lovers. Somehow, about nine years ago, Sai Dal found out who I am…and he sent hired guards to capture Shira and me. We were taken to his mansion and forced to make a child for him. He did not say why, but we found out later from Gavet that he was sterile, but wanted a blood related heir to inherit the business. He planned to kill his own brother, Shira and me after the child's birth. Gavet found out about what his brother was doing and he helped us to escape into the living world. Shira gave birth to our son and we remained in the living world in hiding. When our son was three years old, Sai Dal caught up with us. He took our son and threatened to kill him if we tried to take him back. Once again, Gavet tried to assist us, but this time, he simply disappeared too. We know our son is at Sai's mansion, but we dare not go near it or Sai might follow through on his threat. He may not because he values the boy…but neither of us is willing to risk our son's life."

"So how did you end up being owned by him?" asked Renji.

"After Gavet's disappearance, I confronted Sai Dal in his office, here at the Battle Pit. I became so infuriated at his words and his refusal to even let us see our son that I attacked him. His guards burst in and took me into custody…and I have been his fighter ever since. Year after year, he requires Shira to obtain and train fighters of high quality to try to defeat and kill me. He agreed that if she allows her fighter to kill me…and agrees to marry him and bear children for him, he will allow her to see our son and be his mother."

"But I thought you said that Sai Dal is sterile!" objected Renji.

"He is," Ryota said, nodding, "which leads us to believe that Sai trapped his brother and plans to use him to make more children…then will kill him and Shira as well."

"He would kill Shira too? Why?"

"Because she will be useless to him after she bears the children he wants…and he will want to keep her silent so that the children will not turn against him."

"So," said Renji, looking up at Shira, who kept her eyes turned away, "You've been throwing the fights to protect him…but then why even train any fighters, if you're only going to kill them yourself?"

Shira sighed softly and said nothing.

"Sai threatened to kill me himself if she does not provide a proper challenger each year. So she trains them and she enters them in the grudge match…but she has stopped them from winning every year. She cannot allow them to complete the kill."

"She sabotages them?" Renji said weakly, "You were planning to do this to me?"

Shira sighed deeply again.

"Each year…I think of my son…and I try to find the strength to do as my lover, and the father of my son wishes…and each year as the fight begins, my heart realizes that my lover could die…and I cannot choose between them. This is the cruel way that we are kept from our son!" Shira exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes, "And there seems to be nothing we can do. We have not been able to infiltrate his home…or to even catch glimpses of our boy."

"We can help you," Renji offered.

Shira's eyes rose and met his coldly.

"And why would a soul reaper help us to regain our son…especially a soul reaper who knows I have killed other soul reapers and who has been made my servant against his will?"

Renji touched Byakuya's blood speckled face gently.

"Because you and I both have something to gain from this. You want your lover to live…and I want the same for mine! You want your family back. This man and his sister are the only real family I have! Byakuya and I just want to take our comrades and go home. We will help you find your son…if you will let us go when this is over!"

"And how will you help us?" asked Shira in a low voice, "Sai has seen all of you…all of you…except him…"

Her extended finger pointed down at the unconscious man Renji held against him.

"Sai has tried to get a close look or picture, but he has eluded each attempt. He has concealed himself very carefully. And he is beautiful. Sai is a lover of great beauty…of unique treasures…and he is a lover of comely men. He only desires me for bearing children…"

"Wh-what?" Renji exclaimed, "You're not thinking of…"

"Your captain is in a unique position. If we can trick Sai into making him a love slave, then your captain may be able to free Gavet Dal and our son."

"I'm not giving my lover to that bastard!" insisted Renji, "And besides, Byakuya is hurt too badly. He will need a few days to heal."

Shira nodded.

"Remain here…I will make certain that you have no scheduled matches. I will say it is to prepare for the Grudge Match. Ryota…you must continue to prepare. If Byakuya is unsuccessful, then the grudge match will go on as scheduled. We dare not hold back until our son is free."

"So if Byakuya is not able to free them…and free them quickly enough…" Renji began.

"One of us will die in that ring…" finished Ryota.

Renji sighed and ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair.

"I have to talk to him about this. I can't sell my captain and lover into sexual slavery without his consent."

"I think he will agree to this, Red Warrior," murmured Shira, her eyes studying Byakuya intently, "I think that for a beautiful lover like you, he would agree. And after all…he did follow you here. There is not much he wouldn't do for you, Red Warrior…I think."

Renji stared up at her, warmed by her description of Byakuya's devotion to him, but chilled at the thought of Sai Dal getting near him.

"What is it?" asked Shira, "Do you doubt your captain/lover's abilities?"

"Not at all," Renji said resolutely, "but like you, I don't know if I could stand back and let something bad happen to him."

"If you do not help us…you will remain my fighter…but I will not guarantee that I will not sabotage you. I have weakened before. You can hope that your captain will somehow be able to free you, but if I expose him to Sai Dal…he may end up a prisoner…or dead…anyway…and you will still not escape me. Talk to your captain/lover then…and let us know what you decide."

Shira turned away and walked out of the suite with her guards, leaving them looking warily after her. Ryota let the healing power around his hands fade, then stood.

"I must go before I am missed. Stay with him…he may need additional healing during the night…but I think he will recover fully now. Give thought to Shira's offer. I realize that you are worried about him, but there are several lives at stake here. We all have something to lose, Renji."

Renji swallowed hard and nodded.

Ryota smiled bracingly.

"Renji…despite everything, I am glad to know you. And just so that you know, I do believe that you and your captain can defeat Sai Dal and his plans."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya groaned softly and tried to sit up. As he did, strong hands took hold of him and pushed him back down.

"Don't try to get up," Renji's voice told him, "You were cut up pretty bad. Just…rest. You want some tea?"

Byakuya sighed in relief at the question.

"Renji…you…"

He opened his eyes and stopped at the sight of the collar still around his throat. Byakuya blinked and stared questioningly. Renji managed a soft, affectionate chuckle.

"Well, you did say you wanted us to be able to share a bed again…"

"I did," the noble said, pushing himself up slightly and wincing at the pain, "but this isn't quite what I had in mind. I was thinking more of you getting out of that collar and us going home."

Renji smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Captain, we still have some work to do here."

"Renji…I found out that…"

"I know what's going on. Shira was here…and so was Ryota. He got her to call off her goons and then he explained that Sai Dal took their son…a three-year-old boy…and he's had the kid away from his family for five years. Gavet Dal tried to help them and he disappeared too. Shira's been forced to put up fighters every year…because Sai Dal threatened their son. She threw the fights because she couldn't kill her own lover…not even to save their son…and Sai Dal is a bastard who likes to see this shit happen again…and again."

"And now they want us to help them?"

"Good call, Captain," Renji said, looking impressed, "How'd you guess?"

"You're still wearing a collar. If they were planning to just let us go, you wouldn't be."

"Well…you're right. They want our help. But I don't know…"

Byakuya's brow furrowed.

"We can't let a child be kept from his family, Renji, even though that child is a hollow. Some things just cannot be allowed. Children are a sacred thing," Byakuya said, gazing at Renji meaningfully, "I hope that someday we know what it is to be married and to have our own children. And I know that if we faced a similar situation, we would stop at nothing to save our child."

Renji swallowed hard at the emotion rising up inside him at the thought of making children with Byakuya. The feeling had already been strong, but to hear his lover talk of them being bound together in such a way…to be married…to have children. Renji blinked back sudden tears and nodded.

"So," said Byakuya, "We are decided?"

Renji nodded again and wiped his eyes. Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile and kissed him.

"What is it? Why are you so…emotive?" the noble asked.

"I just…I get like this when you start talking about our future that way."

"We've planned for some time to have a life together," Byakuya said quietly, "I think that we should take steps forward soon. I have wanted to for some time…but I was waiting for a sign that this is what my lover wants too. These things can't be rushed, Renji."

Renji laughed.

"I don't feel rushed," he answered, kissing Byakuya again, "I feel honored…and loved…and really blessed. Thank you."

"Oh…Renji, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

They exchanged several long, slow kisses and Byakuya curled warmly into the redhead's arms.

"So," he said finally, "How are we to help these hollows to find their son?"

"Well, said Renji, meeting the noble's dark eyes warily, "That's kinda tricky."

"How so?"

"Sai Dal knows us…all of us…except you. He hasn't seen your face."

"So Shira wants me to go after their child?"

Renji nodded.

"She says there's a way to get you into his household. It just involves…a little trickery."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Because you're too damned smart," Renji chuckled, "There's a way they say is sure to get you in. Then you just have to get the kid out before the end of the Grudge Match."

"So the fight goes on unless I find the boy. I like this less and less, I think. But tell me, how do I get into the household?"

"Oh that," said Renji, looking nervous, "You just have to become Sai Dal's love slave…"


	12. Deal With the Devil

**Chapter 12: Deal with the Devil**

"Mmmm…" Renji sighed, feeling Byakuya's hand slide down his abdomen, the long, graceful fingers sinking into the red curls beneath and finding his already riled length, "You must be feeling better."

The noble's eyes opened.

"Perhaps…" he said, leaning forward to claim Renji's lips hungrily, "and perhaps I am merely practicing for a life of servitude in case this maniacal plan of Shira's backfires."

"He's not going to touch you, Byakuya," Renji said insistently, "Ryota is Sai Dal's brother and knows his ways. The man is more anal about how he takes his lovers than you are about paperwork!"

"Renji…not appropriate _at all_, considering my situation!" Byakuya said, his brow furrowing and his reiatsu sparking.

"Ah…yeah, sorry…didn't mean to put it that way, but you get what I mean. Look, Ryota told me that he has seen what this guy does…more than once. He always does the same thing. He has a unique 'uniform' made for his future love…entices him in somehow, either with charm or manipulation, and 'courts' the guy until the 'uniform' is complete. Then…he takes them…not until. You should have several days to find Gavet Dal and the boy. And it won't be just you. Remember, Shira figured out how to get Rikichi in with you…"

"I told you, Renji. I don't like the idea of including Rikichi in this."

Renji frowned.

"Well, Captain," he said stubbornly, "there's no way you're going in there alone. You have to have someone to watch your back. And you know if it was me going in, you would never send me into a situation like that alone."

"Renji…it adds risk."

"Because he's another soul reaper in the line of fire?"

"That…and Sai Dal has seen his face. He will know Rikichi as Koji…Master Ryuu's sex slave. It could give the man ideas…"

"Look," Renji said, placing a hand on the noble's face, "Sai Dal is not into kids. And that's how he'll see Rikichi. He is actually very protective of kids, and he may even like the fact that taking you as his love slave will 'save' Koji from his situation. Shira's plan is a good one…one that makes sense of using you and Rikichi. Byakuya, you have to put your ideas about protecting the kid aside. He's a soul reaper…like you and me. And he isn't going to grow into greater power unless we let him shoulder more responsibility. Think about it! All of that time before the betrayal, you never held me back or protected me."

"That was wrong, Renji. I was a different person then."

"I know!" Renji said, sitting up and pulling Byakuya up with him, "I know you were different…but it was putting myself out there and having something worth fighting for that gave me the strength to grow. I wouldn't have my Ban kai if I hadn't been driven to find it. Rikichi will find his way there too. But he needs to be tried…challenged…put at risk sometimes to fight for what matters. Byakuya, we all need that."

"And you feel that strongly that this is the time to test Rikichi that way."

"Yes…I do. Rikichi is really invested in this. He cares about your safety and mine, and I really believe he can do this, Byakuya."

"And you realize that if we are discovered, he could die."

"Yes…and so could you," Renji said, meeting his eyes squarely, "But that's the chance we take every time we take a mission…and it's what separates those of us who choose to be protectors of the Seireitei from everyone else. It's why we became soul reapers."

Byakuya's lips tightened and his brow furrowed in thought. Renji ran his fingers through the noble's hair, but remained quiet, letting his more stoic counterpart give full consideration to his words. Finally, Byakuya sighed and nodded, still frowning.

"I do agree that sufficient challenge is necessary to one's growth…and that risk is part of who we are. And as for the rest…I know you care about Rikichi and would not choose this path unless you were certain it is best. I studied his weapon while I was healing him. Rikichi's zanpakutou possesses great strength…but there is much that must happen to make that strength emerge. I would not want to see such possibility lost due to haste…"

Renji captured the noble's lips in a slow, deep kiss.

"This is the right thing, Byakuya. I know it is," he said, more softly.

"Yes," Byakuya said, falling back onto his pillow and pulling the redhead down with him, "and _this_…is also right…"

Renji loosed a soft laugh.

"Haven't had enough yet, eh?"

"Renji, I don't think that when I'm with you, enough is even a possibility…"

"But, you're still healing…"

"I will attempt to restrain myself…somewhat."

"Yeah…right…like that's going to happen…"

"True enough…but it's your fault."

"How's that?" Renji asked, blinking.

"You're in my bed and dressed like that. What do you expect?"

Renji smiled and shrugged.

"I expect I'm about to be attacked…"

"You expect right."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Be careful, Captain," Renji said, kissing Byakuya, then setting the hood of his cloak in place, "and come back soon."

Byakuya nodded.

"You be cautious as well," the noble said, returning the kiss warmly, "Just because Sai Dal's focus will be on me doesn't mean that you can let your guard down."

"I won't…I promise."

The redhead turned to Rikichi.

"I'm counting on you to watch his back. Keep your eyes open and your wits about you. And if you sense things are going wrong, get him out…understand?"

"Hai, Vice Captain Abarai," Rikichi promised, "I won't let anything happen to Captain Kuchiki."

"Or yourself," Renji said, nodding.

"Or myself," Rikichi replied, turning away.

Rikichi took his place at Byakuya's side. Byakuya turned to Shira and nodded.

"We are ready. Proceed."

Shira bowed her head slightly, then pushed a button on a console in front of her.

"This is Master Shira requesting a guard detail. Note to Battle Pit management. A master has been murdered. Two suspects apprehended and waiting for escort."

"_Guard detail has been dispatched. Please restrain suspects until the detail arrives."_

Shira turned.

"Kneel."

Byakuya and Rikichi knelt calmly at her feet.

"Red Warrior, you and Ryota must leave. Masaru…they will want to question you, so remember what we discussed."

Masaru nodded. Renji and Ryota slipped quietly from the room. Several minutes later, the door was thrown open and the guard detail entered the suite, followed by Sai Dal. The guards moved quickly to the two kneeling soul reapers and bound their hands. Neither moved or looked up as Sai Dal approached them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dal asked, frowning down at the two soul reapers, "You say a master was murdered?"

"Yes," said Shira, motioning to Masaru, "This fighter came running out of here and said that he found these two trying to clean away blood and other evidence from Master Ryuu's room. I accompanied him into this room and found enough here to prove that although there is no body…these two witnessed, or were participants in his death!"

Dal turned and glared down at Byakuya and Rikichi, then reached down and pulled back the elder soul reaper's hood. His eyebrow lifted slightly as he took in the comely features, smudged with dirt, blood and several bruises.

"Look at me, soul reaper," he said sternly, placing a hand under the noble's chin and drawing his eyes upward, "Tell me your name."

Byakuya's face took on a lost, worried expression.

"My name is Tama Yoshino," Byakuya said, his voice shaking slightly, "and the boy is my son Koji Yoshino."

The noble felt a shiver pass through him at the intensity of the man's obsidian eyes, the sharpness of his features and the dangerous feeling reiatsu that danced around him. Sai Dal was, as expected a dangerous man. Dal's eyes transfixed Byakuya, holding him silent as Masaru was questioned.

"Masaru…tell me what you witnessed," he said, his eyes carefully studying Byakuya's face.

"I came to my master's suite to check in…and I found these two cleaning up blood from the floor and table area over there."

One of the guards moved into the indicated area and searched it for several minutes.

"I see blood and reiatsu from two people," the guard reported, "One of these is from him, the older one. The other is fairly deteriorated. I can't make a proper identification. I see signs that the victim was approached from behind…and surmise from the amount of blood and reiatsu residue that the damage to his systems was devastating."

"Did the suspects say anything to you?" Dal asked Masaru.

"Yes," Masaru reported, "The boy, Koji, was my master's slave. He claimed that Master Ryuu was had kidnapped him and was abusing him, and that he stabbed Master when he threatened to have his father arrested on false charges if he refused to leave without the boy."

"But you did not see the murder…or a body?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you, Masaru. You may report to…"

"I wish to repurchase Masaru," Shira said quickly, "I think I was mistaken not to keep him in case Red Warrior proves too weak to overcome Ryota in the Grudge Match."

"Hmmm…" muttered Dal, "Interesting. Are you sure you had nothing to do with this, Shira? Did you have a change of heart and put these two up to this just to get him back?"

"That's ridiculous," said Shira dismissively, "I don't need to commit a sloppy murder to achieve my needs."

"Ah, but you are honest enough not to say you're above murder, ne?" Dal asked, smiling, "Very well, then, Masaru. Report to Master Shira's suite immediately."

He glanced at Shira.

"I think I have all I need from you, for now. Go ahead. I know you'll need to arrange transfer of ownership for your new fighter."

Shira gazed at him for a moment, then turned and left the room. Dal looked down at Byakuya again.

"Take the boy and leave us," he said quietly, "I will join you after I have had a chance to question this one alone."

The guards brought Rikichi to his feet and led him away. Dal pulled a chair close to Byakuya and sat down, leaving the noble kneeling on the floor in front of him. He smiled at the noble disarmingly.

"Now then…the boy looked overly anxious. I don't think we will get a coherent answer from him. Why don't you tell me what happened instead?"

Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"My son, Koji, was abducted from the Seireitei. Ryuu was a business associate of mine, who was arranging with me to purchase a warehouse I owned. He met my son on a visit to my home and indicated an interest in apprenticing him. I informed Ryuu that he was in training to be a soul reaper and he did not say anymore. But his reiatsu was sensed where my son was last seen…and using my powers, I was able to trace them here."

"Yes, I sense you have respectable power, Tama," Dal said, smiling and touching his face lightly, "Not just another beautiful face, are you?"

"Sir?" said Byakuya, looking confused.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go on. What happened when you arrived to retrieve your son?"

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I managed to break into the building and followed them to this room. I heard them inside and worried at what he was doing to my son, so I burst in. Ryuu and I argued and he refused to allow me to leave with my son. Realizing he was not going to let Koji go, I attacked and killed him."

"Hmmm…" said Dal, narrowing his eyes slightly, "a very convincing story, Tama…very convincing. But…I think…that maybe you do not have your facts straight."

"Gomen nasai…what do you mean?" Byakuya said, his voice shaking harder.

Dal leaned closer.

"Tama, I believe that this killing was unplanned…and even justified…but I think you have not told me the truth about something."

He stroked the soul reaper's face gently with a fingertip.

"You see, I don't think it was you who killed Ryuu…"

"Sir…I did! I…"

"I understand your desire to protect your son. I do. But I do expect that if I am to help you avoid charges over this, you must be fully up front with me. I am willing to bet that you did not kill Ryuu."

"But…"

"Your face has markings…as though he hurt you. And I see where bruises around your throat have been partially healed. I think that Ryuu grabbed you and started to choke you. And when he did…"

Byakuya's eyes went wide.

"No…I…"

"Shh…not so loud, my friend. Be quiet and listen carefully. I have every intention of helping you and Koji escape charges."

"You will?" Byakuya said, his face betraying sudden hope, "Sir…arigato…thank you so much! Anything I can do…"

"Yes…well, there is something I am interested in. And if you agree to it, then I will make the charges against you disappear."

"What about Masaru?"

"I will inform Shira that he must say no more on the subject, if he wishes to live."

"And you will…want something from me in return?" Byakuya asked, his eyes becoming wary.

"Tama…" Dal said softly, "Your name means 'jewel,' ne?"

"Hai," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes.

"And aptly named, you are. You are lovely. And when fully healed and properly dressed, I imagine you will be perfect for my needs."

"Sir?"

"Tama, have you ever been taken by a man?" he said, catching Byakuya beneath the chin and forcing their eyes to meet again.

"S-sir…no," Byakuya said, his lips quivering slightly, "Never."

Dal's smile widened.

"But…for your son…you would do anything, ne?" he asked.

Byakuya's eyes closed and he caught his breath softly. Dal stroked his lips lingeringly.

"Tama?"

"Hai…for Koji…I would die," he said in a broken whisper, "I would do anything for my son."

Dal sighed and let his fingers run through the long midnight strands of silken hair and licked his lips.

"I won't hurt you, Tama…nor will I allow harm to come to your son. The two of you will join me at my mansion. You will enjoy many lovely comforts. I have a son as well. I am sure that my son and yours will get on well. Koji is good with a sword…and I need someone who looks like a playmate, but who can protect my son against any who would harm him. That makes sense to you, ne?"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"And…I am to serve you…sexually?" he asked.

Dal's fingers returned to his cheek.

"I promise you, Tama, I am a gentle and skilled lover. I am not difficult to serve. I think that you will be happy with me. I would like it if you would keep an open mind about this…and an open heart."

"S-sir…" said Byakuya, shuddering as Dal leaned forward and claimed his lips warmly.

Byakuya held still as the other's tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting him hungrily. His eyes closed and he stiffened only slightly as Dal's arms encircled him and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened almost painfully, then Dal slowly pulled away.

"Beautiful," he said softly, "Lovely. Tama Yoshino…I look forward to our time together."

Soft gray eyes peeked through the raven hair and met Dal's warily.

"Sir…"

"Call me Master Dal."

"Master Dal," Byakuya whispered, "I will do my best to satisfy you."

Dal smiled sweetly.

"Then you will do well, I think."

He helped Byakuya to his feet.

"Come…we must keep you bound until we arrive at the mansion. Once there, you will be unbound and an anklet will be placed on you…for security purposes. All of my servants wear them. Do not fear the guards. No one will harm you or your son. Simply do as you are directed and all will be well."

"Yes, Master Dal," Byakuya said, following Dal to the door.

Dal stopped him and sank hungrily into his mouth again.

"Perfect," he sighed, "You will do perfectly, Tama."


	13. The Uniform

**Chapter 13: The Uniform **

Byakuya leaned close to Rikichi as the transport carrying them slowed, and they could hear the driver calling for the gate to be opened.

"Rikichi," he said quietly, "Remember what I said. Until I say otherwise, you are to act as Koji, the son of Tama Yoshino. Dal is going to assign you to watch over his son…to protect him. This will give us access to the boy when it is time to make our move. I will find Gavet Dal, if it is possible, and then we will make our escape…hopefully before Renji and Ryota are forced to fight in the grudge match."

"Well," said Rikichi, "the little unplanned 'fireworks display' Shira set up will slow things and give us time. Just…be careful, Captain. If Sai Dal has any hint that you are anything but what you appear to be, then he will probably kill us both immediately."

"And then, Renji will likely die in the Grudge Match when Shira finds, once again, that she cannot stand idly by and let Ryota die. But we won't let that happen. We're ahead in the game because of Dal's plan to use you to protect his son. Focus on that, and that alone."

"Hai."

They broke off as the back door of the transport opened and Sai Dal appeared, along with two house guards. One of the guards climbed into the back of the transport and released the bindings on Byakuya's hands, then Rikichi's, then Sai Dal offered a hand to the noble as he stepped down onto the ground.

Byakuya looked around and let his eyes widen at the sight of the large, stylish compound they stood in front of. A huge stone wall, decorated with fine carvings ran around the property and ended in a black, iron entry gate in front of them. The gate had been opened, and Sai Dal led them through it and into a large, beautiful courtyard that looked as though it was in the process of being remodeled and landscaped.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, the hollow lord told them, "I have been trying to get trees and flowers to grow, but because of the artificial lighting, I have trouble maintaining them. I am trying a new light and warming system that should work, but I have to order more starter plants out of Las Noches."

He chuckled softly.

"The one benefit of having Aizen in charge is that we get regular shipments of supplies from his operatives in the Seireitei and living world."

"I see," said Byakuya, "but perhaps I can save you some effort."

"Oh?" said Dal, gazing at him curiously, "How is that, Tama?"

Byakuya walked to a section of soil that had been prepared along the front of the main building. He focused on the empty space and closed his eyes, carefully visualizing in his mind the way he thought it would look best. Then, stepping past the others, he knelt at the edge of the section of soil and placed his hands on the ground. His eyes half opened and the ground beneath them began to rumble softly. The guards looked at him, unsettled and moved their hands towards their swords, but Dal motioned for them to stop, then stared in silence as the power grew around Byakuya's hands where they rested in the soil. A soft gasp escaped all of them as all along the length of the chosen section, small green plants sprouted up, out of the ground and slowly opened. Brightly colored flowers budded and then slowly blossomed. When Byakuya finally sighed and let the power fade, the entire section had been filled with flowers. Dal shook his head slowly in amazement.

"Tama…" he said, with reverence in his voice, "You truly have a gift as beautiful as you are."

He smiled and touched Byakuya's arm, bringing him back to his feet and steadying him.

"My apologies," Byakuya said, a bit breathlessly, "It is a bit taxing…but if you wish, I would be willing to use my powers to decorate your property."

Dal stared down at the flowers for a moment.

"How does this power work?" he asked curiously.

"It is an innate gift," Byakuya explained, "passed along from my father to me. I come from a family that has a gift for making things grow. I see a space. I imagine it the way I want it…and I focus my power. These flowers will be more hardy and will flourish even here in Hueco Mundo."

Dal loosed a soft breath.

"Amazing," he said softly, "Tama…I see you are much more than you seem. I am so glad you have come to me. I have been quite lonely here since my last lover died."

"Died?" whispered Byakuya, "I'm so sorry. How?"

Dal sighed.

"He tried to leave me…and I was forced to have him killed."

Byakuya carefully ignored the shocked expression on Rikichi's face.

"That is…unfortunate, indeed," Byakuya went on, "I am sure you did all you could to make your relationship work. You seem a very compassionate man. Again…I am sorry."

Dal smiled sadly.

"He had a lovely singing voice…and he was always singing…nearly always smiling. But…he failed to follow my dictates and he had to be punished. He did not take the punishment well…and tried to leave me. I had no choice but to kill him. No one leaves me."

Byakuya felt a chill pass through him.

"No one."

He shook his head, as though to clear it and smiled warmly at Byakuya and Rikichi.

"Well…enough of that nonsense," he said flippantly, "Come…I shall help you get settled."

Byakuya gave Rikichi a look of warning and the youth composed his paled face as best he could. They followed Dal and the house guards into the huge house entry. Rikichi stared in amazement at the vaulted ceiling and large plate glass windows, looking almost breathless as his eyes took in the sculptures along the sides of the room and the paintings on the walls.

"Nobu," Dal said quietly, "If you please?"

The guard stepped forward and knelt in front of Byakuya. The noble looked down at him quizzically as he fastened a small, light golden chain anklet around his leg, then moved to Rikichi and did the same.

"These anklets allow you free movement about the grounds and are part of my security system. As you know, my son is dear to me…and we live in a dangerous land, even for hollows. You, also will be protected by these measures. Just…be aware. If you leave the grounds without them being deactivated, it will trip the security system, so if you need to leave for any reason, be sure to inform me of it."

He looked from Byakuya to Rikichi and back again.

"Now…Koji, you are to be my son's new playmate and also…I want you to be his protector. There is…someone who has been trying to gain access to him, and I want you to make sure that does not happen. You are to guard him with your life. And you are not to let him know that you are a guard. I don't want him worrying over this…but I do want him to be safe. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Rikichi said obediently, "I will watch out for him and will not tell him anything without your permission, sir!"

Dal smiled and nodded.

"You have a very intelligent and properly raised son, Tama," he said to Byakuya, "Nobu, please take Koji to meet Mitsuru."

Byakuya watched as the guard led Rikichi away. He felt another soft shiver pass through him as the other guard left them alone in the entry room. Dal moved closer to him, looking into his eyes.

"Well," he said softly, "We are finally alone."

"S-sir…" Byakuya said uncertainly as Dal cupped his cheek with one hand and brushed their lips together.

He breathed in deeply.

"Sakura…lovely…you smell just lovely, Tama. Now…before you can serve me, I will require a uniform be made. Come."

Byakuya followed the hollow down a long hallway, noting the presence of a line of pictures of young, handsome males, all dressed in varied outfits of white with different designs and trims. All were dark haired and dark eyed, like him, with fine features. And all…he realized, with a start, must be dead…

No one leaves me. No one…

"You are admiring my lovers," Dal commented, "I hope that you will not mind seeing them. I think it right to honor them with a fitting tribute. I will have your portrait commissioned as well, but it will hang in our bedroom for as…"

He stopped himself and glanced at Byakuya with an odd look in his eye.

"For us to enjoy," he finished.

Byakuya nodded and tried to ignore the smiling faces of the dead men that watched him as he walked down the hallway. They came to a room at the end, in which a small, old man was bustling about, moving from place to place and gathering swatches of bright cloth.

"Dal-sama!" he said, bowing.

His eyes widened as he spotted Byakuya next to Dal.

"Oh! And who is this, Master Dal? He is lovely? Will I be dressing him?" the man asked in a flurry.

"Yes, Shima," Dal said, smiling and turning Byakuya for the man to examine, "Make him something that captures his lovely shape…lots of gold embroidery, but keep the pattern fine, not gaudy. Spare no expense."

Shima set himself to work right away, telling Byakuya to stand still as he held up swatches of various shades of white, then laid some gold lacing along samples. Moving around to study the noble from numerous differing angles, he sketched a quick drawing and held it up for them to see. Byakuya caught his breath softly at the surprising detail and how skillfully the old man had designed the outfit to capture and exhibit his unique look in the best possible way.

"Are you all right, Tama?" Dal asked, "You look a bit peaked. Perhaps a cup of tea would help."

"I…I have just never…seen myself that way. Your dresser is rather amazing!"

"Yes," smiled Dal, "He is wonderful in bringing out the best in people. Now…we will leave Shima to his work and get you settled. Come…my bedroom…well, our bedroom is this way."

"Our…bedroom?" Byakuya queried, "I thought that…"

"Oh…yes…well, you are my servant, Tama…but you are an important person in my household. You will share my bed every night…and I hope you shall bring some light to my dreary days as well. I am gone to the Battle Pit often, but I will likely spend more time here, knowing you are waiting for me."

They entered the room and he guided Byakuya to the bed, where they sat down together.

"In the closet, you will find some yukatas and other everyday clothes you may wear about until your uniform is ready. During the day, feel free to move about the grounds and explore. You may garden, since that is your liking…or if you wish to join our sons and spend time with them, that is fine as well."

He looked around and smiled as the tea arrived.

"Go ahead and change," he told the noble, "We shall retire as soon as our evening tea is finished."

Byakuya walked into the large closet and selected a dark blue yukata. He slipped out of his clothing, feeling Dal's eyes watching closely, and trying to ignore the dark feeling it gave him. He caught his breath sharply as he heard a flash step and the yukata was taken from his hand. He stood, bared and slightly flushed, gazing questioningly at the hollow as Dal picked up a red yukata and handed it to him.

"It goes well with your pale skin and dark hair," he commented.

Byakuya smiled and accepted the yukata, feeling only somewhat relieved as he wrapped it around himself. Dal took the tie and tied it comfortably, then leaned forward and kissed him. He slipped out of his own clothes and into a royal purple yukata, then Byakuya followed him back to the bed.

"I have a certain…protocol that I always use with my lovers," Dal told him, handing him a cup of tea, "I never take my lovers until their uniforms are completed. It is an oddity, I know, but…"

"I think I understand," said Byakuya.

"Oh?" said Dal, "Do you have some oddities of your own, Tama?"

"I…told you that I have never been with a man."

"But you have been with at least one woman…to have had Koji."

"Hai…but…"

"I am sure that there are likings that you have."

"I…am not sure…what you…sir…" Byakuya stammered, biting his lip and looking nervous.

Dal set a warm palm against the side of his face and smiled calmly.

"My apologies for embarrassing you, Tama. I imagine you are not one who simply discusses such things with one you barely know. I am getting ahead of myself. But do not worry. It will be a few days before your uniform is ready and we need to begin your more…explicit…duties. For now, we may just get acquainted."

He took a sip of tea.

"Now then, you seem to be possessed of a healthy amount of power, Tama," he said, meeting Byakuya's eyes, "Do you have skills beyond your growing power?"

"I have some ability with kido, but not much else. I am well trained in Hakudo…which is necessary when one lives in the more dangerous areas of the Rukongai."

"I see," said Dal, "So you lived in the Rukongai…with…?"

"Just Koji," answered Byakuya, "My wife died in childbirth…and Koji is my only child."

"And…you had no lovers?" the hollow asked, "I mean, I would feel somewhat bad about forcing you to leave someone special behind…"

"I was only with my wife. I have had no other lovers."

Dal smiled.

"And yet, you are extremely beautiful…powerful…and exceedingly available."

"I live simply," Byakuya explained, "and I feel uncomfortable approaching…a potential…lover."

"I see," Dal said, nodding, "I don't know whether to cure you of your shyness…or if it is too delectable to dispense with. I enjoy some innocence in a lover, Tama. You seem to have a goodly amount of that quality. I think you will be a great temptation whilst we await the finishing of your uniform."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"I would not wish to interfere with my lord's enjoyment of our interaction. Perhaps I should sleep elsewhere until it is made?" he queried.

"That will not be necessary," Dal said slipping an arm around him, "We will confine ourselves to those things that do not require penetration as we get to know each other."

Byakuya forced himself to remain still as Dal turned and lowered him onto his back, fastening a hot, hungry mouth on his and settling his body on top of the noble's. He pressed his hips forward so that his hardening length pulsed warmly against Byakuya's though their clothes, but held himself still, rather than thrusting against the noble. But even though he held back, Byakuya felt the impatience…the straining to resist. And it left him feeling more than a little unsettled as Dal's tongue deftly explored his mouth, then moved on to taste the soft skin of his throat.

Despite Shira's insistence that Dal would wait, Byakuya felt a sense of disquiet at the lust in both the way the hollow looked at him and the eagerness with which he explored Byakuya's mouth and throat. He was wondering just how far things would progress, when Dal stopped himself, with an effort and pulled away from the noble, panting and flushed.

"Tama…your flesh is sweet…sweeter than any of the others. I am afraid you have me quite aroused."

Byakuya's breath caught in his chest.

"I will not penetrate you yet…but…perhaps…since you are likewise affected, we could…relieve each other's tension…another way."

He captured Byakuya's hand and brought it down, beneath his clothes, then slipped his own hand beneath Byakuya's yukata, wrapping it around his length and stroking firmly.

_I will personally kill Shira with my bare hands if I end up being taken by this beast! I can't believe I let Renji talk me into this!_


	14. Temptations and Indulgences

**Chapter 14: Temptations and Indulgences**

Byakuya woke to a scene that, in his opinion, would have been one of perfection, had it been shared with Renji Abarai. The bed he laid in was sinfully soft and comfortable, the linens and bedding fresh and nicely scented. He rested on his side, turned almost onto his stomach, with his yukata opened and the silken belt traveling down his slender body and onto his lower extremities. A devilishly warm body wrapped around his, the other's hand resting with his palm against one creamy, white thigh and his cool fingers lightly touching the noble's warm genitals. He had awakened to find Renji wrapped around him, just so…so many times since the beginning of their love relationship. And despite the fact that he was currently in the arms of, not his lover, but a dangerous hollow, he could still imagine what would happen between Renji and him upon waking wrapped around each other that way.

_It was still early, so he only opened his eyes partway and turned his head enough so that he could admire the lovely golden-tanned form of his vice captain. Renji's face looked untroubled and sweetly relaxed, and he smiled in his sleep. Byakuya's sweet, sakura scent mingled with Renji's more fiery, masculine scent in a dizzying, intoxicating blend that he breathed in and savored as his passions began to ignite once more and the hunger in his body awakened. He tried to remain still, but the soft feel of the silk of his yukata on his thigh and the cool fingertips that gently teased his genitals made him sigh so wantonly that it brought a blush to his face and throat._

_But then, that was the wonderfully sinful nature of what Renji unleashed in him…_

_He didn't have to look to see the feisty brown eyes of his lover had opened or to know that his momentary loss of control over himself had been sensed. Renji's fingers moved slowly, exploring the dark nest of curls and the thickening member that rose out of it._

"_So last night wasn't enough for you?" Renji whispered, his heated breath warming the noble's ear, "You want more?"_

"_I want more," he whispered back, his heart jumping at the desire in those words, "I always want more of you, Renji…"_

_Renji's touches always sent beautiful shivers through him, made him catch his breath in wonder at how good they felt, and left him panting softly and asking for more. And the handsome redhead was always more than happy to comply with those sweetly spontaneous eruptions of lust and need. His head turned and he coaxed the noble onto his back, wrapping strong hands around the noble's slender wrists and holding them down, bringing his body to rest on top of Byakuya's, nipping at his lips, then plunging into his mouth and exploring every inch, though, to Byakuya's mind, there couldn't be any part of his mouth that the redhead had not already plundered. And as he devoured the noble's mouth, his hips moved erotically and his hot, stiff arousal rubbed enticingly along Byakuya's, making the noble's body tremble softly and arch hungrily up into his._

"_Does it feel good?" Renji asked him, kissing and biting down on his throat._

"_Oh gods! It feels s good, Renji!" he moaned, making the flush rise on his skin again._

_He had always been relatively quiet and somewhat reserved in his lovemaking with Hisana, but Renji reached down inside him and found where his passions lived, then dragged them forcibly to the surface and ignited them. And he couldn't be quiet or reserved with Renji. Renji brought his body to life with intense pleasure, making him say things that made him blush…made him moan and writhe and even plead._

"Tama…"

Sai Dal's voice snapped Byakuya back out of the lovely fantasy and made him inhale sharply. His body tensed, and it was then that he realized that as he had lain next to the man, dreaming of being with Renji, Dal had come awake, and seeing that he was beginning to be aroused, had gotten the completely wrong idea.

"Ah," the hollow sighed, taking hold of the belt at Byakuya's waist, "I see you are warming to the idea of us being together sexually."

He pulled on the silken tie and it slid provocatively against the noble's hardening length, teasing Byakuya into catching his breath as he tried to press his legs together.

"Oh, don't be shy," Dal said, sliding a hand down the noble's torso and stroking his thighs until he nudged them apart again, "I think it's wonderful that you are beginning to respond to me."

He lifted the silken belt and took hold of one of Byakuya's hands.

"And now, I want to indulge in a little bit of a fetish, if you don't mind…"

"What are you…?"

"Shh," Dal said, stopping his words with a kiss, "Remember, I promised not to penetrate you until after your uniform is finished. This is just…foreplay, if you will."

Byakuya shivered as the hollow used the silken belt to bind his hands to the metal bars on the headboard, then slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

"Blindness," Dal said, licking his earlobe, "forces your other senses to heighten in compensation. Some people find it very arousing not to know what to expect from a lover."

Byakuya gasped softly as a fingertip brushed suddenly against a nipple, which swelled instantly in response.

"In addition, helplessness in the face of the unknown, makes the heart beat faster and the adrenaline rush more heady. Do you feel it, Tama?" Dal said, running a hand along the restrained noble's inner thigh and laughing as Byakuya gasped again.

"You aren't much for words, are you, Tama?" Dal whispered, brushing kisses along his throat, "But I plan to see what I can coax out of you, even without penetrating you."

The hollow's mouth returned to his, teasing him with several light kisses, then sinking into his mouth so deeply, he couldn't help but yield a small sound of pain. He felt a soft, contented growl, then made a sharper sound of protest as the hollow latched onto his mouth and began to feed gently on his life force.

"Stop!" Byakuya gasped, "Master Dal…you are…!"

He shivered again as he felt the hollow pull away from him and felt the heavy swell of Dal's arousal against his thigh. He could feel the cold, angry eyes glaring down at him and waited for something painful to happen. He couldn't help but flinch when Dal's hand touched his face and removed the blindfold. The eyes that looked down into his _were_ riled, but seemed to have regained control. The hollow gave him an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Tama," he said, stroking Byakuya's face lightly with gentle fingers, "It's just that…you are such a temptation."

"You were feeding on my life force," Byakuya said quietly, "You could have killed me."

Dal nodded and lowered his eyes.

"I said I was sorry. Remember, Tama, I am, after all, a hollow. I have the urge to devour souls."

"Is that what you are going to do to me?" asked Byakuya, "When my uniform is ready, are you going to make love with me and then devour me? Is that what you do with your lovers?"

Dal gazed back at him with what looked like torment.

"I do not mean to," he whispered, "but a few times, I have not been able to stop myself. They were just too beautiful and they tasted so good. And you are more beautiful and you taste better than any of them, Tama."

He reached over and released the noble's wrists, then wrapped his arms possessively around Byakuya, who forcibly held himself still, though his mind screamed of the danger.

"I will try very hard not to devour you," Dal promised, the same torment in his voice, "I know that telling you will make you more likely to fear me and to want to run from me, but if you can control your fear, perhaps you can calm the hollow in me and bring out the lover. Will you try, Tama?"

Byakuya gazed deeply into the hollow's eyes, reading the odd mix of warm sincerity and chilling darkness. He wondered again how many of those dead former lovers of Dal's had lived beyond the day they received their uniforms.

"Master Dal," he said quietly, "will you promise me something?"

"If I can, my love," answered the hollow, brushing a tear away from his eye, "What is it?"

Byakuya took a soft breath.

"Will you promise me that no matter what happens to me…that you will not ever allow harm to come to my son? Koji is all that matters to me. I cannot bear the thought of harm coming to him. If…anything should befall me, would you promise to allow him to return home?"

Dal's eyes softened and he brushed his cheek lightly against Byakuya's.

"You truly are one of a kind, Tama," he whispered, kissing the noble and staring down into his eyes, "I think you are the one. You are the one I have waited for. You are not just beautiful out here, on the surface. Your beauty goes deep beneath the skin, my Tama. It is almost too much for me to wait."

He sighed softly.

"I will promise you now that if anything should befall you, I will raise your son as my own. I will never let anything hurt our child."

Byakuya felt a shiver pass through him at the odd, dazed look that had come into Sai Dal's eyes. He reached up and touched the hollow's face, but was met with the same blank stare. And when he spoke again, the noble noted with a chill that the words were not spoken to him, but to one of the dead men whose portrait hung in the hallway.

"I will never let you or our child be hurt again…Tomio…"

"M-master…Dal?" Byakuya whispered, "Are you all right?"

The hollow blinked and shook his head, then took a deep breath and frowned.

"I apologize," he said tightening his arms around Byakuya again, "I know you are not him. But sometimes…well…sometimes Tomio haunts me. He was the first of my lovers, and you are the one most like him."

He looked as though he wanted to say more, but seemed to catch himself. He forced his lips to smile and kissed Byakuya gently.

"Perhaps you will be the one," he said softly, "Perhaps you will make the ghost of Tomio Kuchiki disappear."

Byakuya clamped down on his emotions, forcing himself not to react.

_Tomio Kuchiki?_

_Tomio Kuchiki was his first victim?_

Then he remembered something he had noticed about that first picture.

He was already a hollow…

_And he was with child…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji waited in the darkness of the hallway of the main arena until he spotted Ryota and saw the hollow beckon him. Then he flash stepped to the other hollow and the two moved cautiously through the silent stadium, carefully placing the explosives.

"So why won't they just use one of the smaller arenas for the Grudge Match?" Renji asked, "Wouldn't that make more sense than either putting off the match or moving it?"

Ryota shook his head firmly.

"Simply put, the Grudge Match is the big moneymaker for the Battle Pit. The big arena is always sold out and every seat is always filled. The management is not going to allow the event to be ruined, and they would rather it was a little delayed, rather than moved entirely."

"Ah," said Renji, nodding, "So what will they do when this thing blows?"

"Most likely, they will assess the damage and try to repair it as quickly as possible. If it is not possible, then they may move the Grudge Match to Sai Dal's compound. That would actually work in our favor. If that happened, you and I would be housed in Sai Dal's guesthouses, just outside his personal residence. Then, we would only need to get past whatever security he has in place to rescue my son and your comrades."

"Huh…" Renji muttered, setting the next explosive in place, "Hey, uh, Ryota. You don't think your crazy brother is going to hurt Byakuya, do you?"

"I do not believe so. He seems to be very attracted to your captain. That will make him more likely to stick to his pattern and wait for his uniform to be finished before taking him."

"Whoa," said Renji, pausing in the setting of the next charge, "You mean, sometimes he doesn't wait?"

"No, it isn't that. It's that sometimes the lovers try to leave him before their uniforms are done."

"And let me guess, Sai Dal doesn't like getting dumped, ne?"

"He kills them."

Renji caught his breath sharply and Ryota clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Renji tore his hand away, but heeded his look of warning and kept his voice down.

"You didn't tell us that before!" he snapped, "You don't think that maybe Byakuya would have wanted to _know_ that? And what does he do to them that makes them run before he has sex with them? Tell me that!"

"I do not know. Renji, I know this is disturbing, but try to remain focused. It is not just your captain who is at risk in this. All of us have something to lose. So trust in your captain to weather Sai Dal's advances. If he does so long enough so that he and Rikichi can find and take back my son, then we will all get what we want."

"Yeah, well, not knowing what Byakuya's having to deal with makes me really worried for him."

"Trust him, Renji," Ryota said firmly, "He is a man of great strength, as are you."

"Yeah, I know," said the redhead, shaking his head and turning back to the explosive he was placing, "but even strong people have their limits…"

He started to say more, but broke off, staring as a security guard turned into the hallway. Ryota grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove and the two held perfectly still, breathless as the guard paused and looked around, then moved towards one of the charges.

"Damn it!" whispered Renji, "This is not good. The charges are set, but…"

"Not good," Ryota agreed as the guard realized what he was looking at and reached for his radio.

Ryota bit his lip and gazed for a moment into Renji's eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between the two…and Ryota's fingers settled on the detonation button.

"We cannot be found here or it's all over," he whispered.

Renji swallowed hard and nodded as the hollow pressed down on the button. A deafening roar sounded and the guard looked up in horror as the explosives detonated, turning the area into a huge firestorm. As the guard disappeared into the flames, Ryota forced Renji down and covered the shinigami's body with his.

"Remember," Ryota said, "If only one of us survives, he must carry the other out. We cannot be found here or Sai Dal will kill us all!"

Then, the wave of fire swept over them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's very good, Mitsuru," said Rikichi, smiling, "You are a very fast runner! And your cero is already powerful for one so young."

The hollow boy smiled, panting softly to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Koji. It's nice to have someone to play and train with. I get so lonely here. Dad is really good to me, but I don't have any friends and I never get to leave the house."

"I understand," said Rikichi, "This is fun for me too. I don't have a lot of friends either. And I don't have any friends here, except for you."

"You are the best, Koji!" Mitsuru said enthusiastically, "Let's train some more!"

"Patience," Rikichi said, warmed by the feeling of being like an older sibling to the hollow youth, "We will. But I think I need a moment or two to rest and something to drink."

"Me too," agreed the boy, "And then, we can train on my sonido and your flash steps. We have to practice that, in case the kidnappers ever get in."

"Wh-what?" asked Rikichi, his eyes widening, "What do you mean?"

"The kidnappers," the boy said, "I heard my dad talking about them to the guards. Someone threatened to kidnap me. And that's why dad is so afraid to let me have friends around me."

"Well, don't you worry," said Rikichi, "With your sonido and my flash step, and our fighting skill, we will be safe…from any danger. Come, I've had enough rest. Let's train."

"Only if you can catch me!" cried Mitsuru, disappearing and reappearing across the yard.

Rikichi laughed and flash stepped after the boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya walked out into the hallway and down to the portrait that had been on his mind all day. Tomio's handsome face looked down at him from the picture, his dark eyes joyful as his hand rubbed his rounded belly. His uniform was slightly loose at the top, exposing the hollow hole in his chest, but even as a hollow, the young man looked as beautiful as he had in life. Byakuya thought back to when he had been a child and Tomio had been a member of the family. He had always looked somewhat troubled, not so happy as he looked in this representation.

But that had to do with the council…and the fact that they denied him the right to wear the Kuchiki name…because his father was caught carrying on an illegal relationship with a hollow.

_I never understood why they punished him too._

He remembered, too, the day that Tomio had died…the sudden rush of hell butterflies, the quiet groups of councilors meeting and talking in hushed voices, the secrecy.

Because even disowned and bereft of his name, Tomio's suicide reflected poorly on them. They tormented him until he could bear it no more and then when he took his own life because of it, they buried him in lies.

"Do you know him?" said Sai Dal's voice from behind Byakuya.

"I…did," the noble said carefully, "I was a child when he died."

"You mean when he killed himself," Dal said, reaching up to touch the portrait longingly.

His lips tightened and he sighed softly.

"He was deeply tormented when I found him. He was so beautiful, but so very sad. I took him in and tried so hard to take away his sadness. And for a while, Tomio was very happy here. And by some miracle, he became pregnant. We were going to have a child together. But fate was so cruel…even to one so undeserving of that cruelty. Just before our child was to be born…a shinigami came here and spouted some lies about how he was the true father of our baby…and that Tomio had lied to me because he loved me, and he wanted us to have a son. So he laid down with that man to make us a child, then claimed it was mine."

"And what did Tomio say?"

"He said," Dal began, then choked on the words and stopped, "He said that the man raped him. And…he showed me pictures that proved his injuries, which he hid from me at the time. He said that he was afraid for me to know, because he worried about what that man would do to us…and our baby. The shinigami struck him with a killing blow…only steps from where you stand. I saw that he was dying, that I could not save him…and…I placed him in suspension. If I wake him, he will die…and our baby will die. But they might as well be dead, frozen in time like that."

Dal took a trembling breath and released it.

"And I feel dead inside without him. I know it makes no sense, but that is why, you see. That is why I had these other lovers. I long for my Tomio. I want to hold him in my arms again. I want to feel his body join with mine."

A tear rolled down one cheek as he touched the portrait of his lover again.

"And so…I find young men like him…as much like him as I can. And I try to love them. But none has touched my heart like my Tomio…and all of them have rejected me."

He turned his head and looked deeply into Byakuya's eyes.

"Will you reject me too…Tama Yoshino?"


	15. Survival

**Chapter 15: Survival**

Byakuya carefully extracted himself from Sai Dal's arms and slipped out of the hollow's bed, pausing to tie his yukata back in place. He walked silently to the window and looked out at the array of stars that crossed the desert sky and quietly pondered his next move. He had to be extremely cautious, he knew. But as he had stood, listening to Sai Dal's story, it had occurred to him that Tomio might not be the only person frozen in suspended animation somewhere on the grounds.

He had wanted to attempt to find where they were being concealed while Sai Dal was occupied at the Battle Pit, but during the day…and when Sai Dal was not around, he was carefully observed at all times. So he was equally careful not to do anything that would cause suspicion. But time was running short. He had heard Dal talking with his tailor earlier in the day and was all too aware that his uniform was well on the way to being completed. And he didn't want to think about how wrong things could go if that happened too soon. A shiver passed through his slender body as he remembered the feel of Sai Dal's possessive hands exploring him.

He left the bedroom and moved out into the hallway, pausing and catching his breath softly at the eerie play of moonlight over the paintings of Sai Dal's former lovers. He was very aware of the fact that, if he was caught at this point, his would likely join them without ever gracing the wall of Sai Dal's bedroom. But given what it's presence in the hollow's bedroom would actually mean…

He ducked behind a curtain as a guard stepped into the hallway and looked around and was forced to wait, silently holding his breath and masking his reiatsu as the hollow slowly walked to the far end and disappeared. The noble moved more quickly then, finding the place he had noticed while on his way to visit Rikichi and Mitsuru earlier in the day…that place where the wall seemed to have a soft shimmer around it, and exploring it for several long minutes. A careful search revealed a hidden lever that caused the wall to slide open, revealing a dark walkway. Byakuya stepped inside and let the wall slide closed behind him. He inhaled sharply and froze for a moment as lights came on, illuminating the walkway, then looked around and determined that he was still alone and continued walking. There seemed to be an odd iciness to the air in the area, adding to his discomfort. He came to the end of the walkway and found that it opened into another darkened room.

He sensed the protections on the doorway and cautiously disarmed them, then stepped into the room, warily scanning for more security devices, but finding none. He found the lights and switched them on, then caught his breath as his eyes adjusted.

Small shrines to each of Sai Dal's former lovers lined the sides of the room and along the far wall, two men laid motionless in separate beds. Byakuya moved closer, his heart pounding in anticipation.

The first man was a hollow who looked to be the twin of Sai Dal. A quick assessment informed the noble that he seemed to be in perfect suspension, immobilized but, as yet, unharmed.

"Gavet Dal," he breathed, shivering softly.

He moved on to the next man and discovered, as he had suspected, that this was Tomio Kuchiki. His body still bore the loose, white uniform that had been spattered with his blood when he was attacked, but a blanket had been laid over him to hide the horrid damage to his slender, lovely body. A significant bump beneath the blanket told him that the noble turned hollow had indeed been pregnant. Byakuya withdrew the sample of Sai Dal's reiatsu he had purloined as the hollow had slept and checked it against the sleeping reiatsu of the unborn child. He was surprised at the feeling of relief that passed through him as he confirmed that the child in Tomio's body was Sai Dal's. He touched his hollow cousin's pale face, feeling a twinge of deep sadness at his predicament.

"Had I been clan leader at that time, I would never have let them…"

But he knew inside that Ginrei had done his best to council and protect Tomio. The clan elders were very adamant about the rules, whether they seemed fair or not, and sometimes being clan leader wasn't enough to stop them from taking questionable actions. He was well aware that his own relationship with Renji was causing a stir among the elders. He had angered them in declaring his right to pursue Renji. It didn't matter that he had promised them an heir within ten years. He knew well enough that they were likely already working behind the scenes to cause trouble. He forced the thought out of his mind and rested a hand on Tomio Kuchiki's abdomen.

"I will do what I can for you, Tomio," he promised softly, "I know of someone who may be able to help…"

He broke off at the sound of an alarm that began to ring loudly. He left the room that housed Tomio and Gavet Dal, shutting off the lights and resetting the security measures in the room, then moved back along the walkway and out of the hidden passage. He just managed to slip onto a small balcony as Sai Dal's voice sounded somewhere in the house, behind him.

"What is it? Why did the alarms sound?" Dal asked the guards that had gathered.

"It's a general alert," said the lead guard, "There has been an explosion at the Battle Pit."

"An explosion?" Dal mused, his voice rumbling with fury.

"Someone set explosives of some kind in the main arena," the guard reported, "The arena appears to be heavily damaged, but they're still assessing things right now."

"I want a team down there now!" exclaimed Dal, "I want to know who did this. At least, I think I already do. I knew they were beginning to grow desperate, but…"

Byakuya didn't wait to hear more, but climbed from the balcony he was on and to the next, and then another, then slipped back into the house. He passed through the empty room and into the hallway, arriving back in the bedroom, just as Sai Dal flash stepped into the room.

"Oh, there you are," the hollow said, eyeing him a bit suspiciously, "I was wondering where you had gone, Tama."

"My apologies," Byakuya said, returning to the hollow and meeting his intense eyes calmly, "I was unable to sleep…perhaps a bit homesick, and I went to make certain that Koji slept comfortably. I am sorry if I disturbed your sleep, Master Dal."

"Ah, no harm done," the hollow said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I am afraid that there has been another disturbance at the Battle Pit. I have to go and see what is amiss."

"A disturbance?" queried Byakuya, watching as the hollow quickly dressed, "What happened?"

"There was an explosion in the main arena. Obviously sabotage to keep us from running the Grudge Match on schedule. I must go and see how bad it is. There will be hell to pay if we cannot dig ourselves out and have things ready in time…"

"May I come with you, Master Dal?"

"What?" the hollow said, frowning.

"I have some ability with healing," Byakuya explained, "If there are injuries…"

"That is not necessary," the hollow assured him, "You are to remain here and do not stray. If this is aimed at me, you could make a tempting target."

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya and sank deeply into his mouth, letting his hands slip beneath the silken yukata the noble wore.

"I do not want anything to happen to you, Tama. I have already grown very fond of you."

Dal smiled at the blush his words caused, then kissed Byakuya again and flash stepped away. Byakuya left the bedroom and found a balcony that faced the Battle Pit. Even fairly far off as they were, he could see the glint of fire burning in the distance.

"Renji…" he said softly, then he turned as a sleepy voice sounded behind him.

"What is it?" asked Rikichi, stepping onto the balcony, "What happened?"

"There was an explosion at the main arena in the Battle Pit," Byakuya answered softly, his eyes fixed on the burning structure in the distance.

Rikichi's eyes followed his and widened with concern.

"You don't think that Renji…?"

"I don't know for certain," admitted the noble, "but we are running out of time. I found Gavet Dal. And as soon as we can get word to Renji, we are getting him and the boy out of here. This is getting too dangerous for all of us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji emitted a soft curse and coughed from the swirls of smoke, ash and dust that still filled the air around him. His hand took hold of Ryota's uniform and he and the hollow climbed to their feet, trying to cover their mouths and noses and turning to make their escape.

"Damn it," Renji growled as the hallway ahead of them filled with arena guards.

"This way," Ryota said shortly, grabbing the battered redhead and dragging him along.

Renji took a step and almost fell, then noticed that his leg was bleeding.

"Great…" he muttered, forcing himself to hobble after Ryota, "I'll leave a trail of blood that will lead right to us."

Ryota sent a soft gust of kido to swirl the ash and dust in their wake.

"That should make the blood traces harder to find."

He pulled Renji into an alcove and started to undress.

"What the hell? Ryota!"

"They're going to search the rooms for anything suspicious!" said the hollow, "Take your clothes off. We'll burn them in the fire."

"You have got to be…!" Renji began.

He broke off as Ryota glared at him impatiently.

"Hurry!" he hissed, "We have to get out of here now!"

"All right, all right," Renji said, slipping out of his uniform and watching as Ryota shoved their clothes into the flames. They watched until they were certain that any remains would be unrecognizable, then Ryota led Renji out a broken door and the two flash stepped along the side of the damages arena and back towards the fighter residences.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do if…"

He broke off as he spotted two guards rounding the corner ahead of them. He shoved Ryota, bringing them both down into a naked tumble of arms and legs in the bushes as the guards came abreast of them. They froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"Did you see something?" one guard asked, "I thought I did, just as we came around the corner."

"Eh," huffed the other guard, panting and coughing, "I think it was just something falling down off the arena. Damn, whoever did this made one hell of a mess."

"Whoever it is will be dead if Sai Dal ever catches him…or them."

"Come on," said the other guard impatiently, "I heard something over that way."

Renji felt a hot flush on his skin as he and the equally naked hollow extracted themselves from each other and flash stepped back to the fighter residences. They slipped into a stairwell, carefully moving up to the hallways where their rooms were.

"Damn," swore Ryota, "They have already begun to roust the fighters to see who is here."

"Oh sweet kami," groaned Renji, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Come with me!" said Ryota, dragging the surprised redhead back down the stairs.

"Wha-…?" Renji yelped, "Where are we going? Have you forgotten we're still naked and…?"

"Hurry!"

They flash stepped out of the building and back to the fighter training area, which Renji was relieved to see, appeared to be vacant. He followed Ryota into the back area and was just about to ask where they were going, when guards opened the doors to the area, just behind them. Ryota hissed furiously and grabbed Renji, then the redhead found himself being dragged down into something warm and extremely gooey.

"What the hell?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"Shut up," Ryota warned him as the lights in the room snapped on, and Renji suddenly found himself on the receiving end of an extremely invasive kiss.

Seeing the guards, he relaxed into Ryota's embrace and then tapped lightly on the hollow's shoulder, pretending to 'alert him' to the presence of the guards.

"What is going on in here?" one of the guards demanded, "Is that you, Ryota?"

"Hai," the hollow said, giving the guard a lazy smile.

"And who is that with you?" the guard asked, blushing furiously as he realized who the hollow had been kissing.

"Is there a problem?" Ryota growled softly, spreading a bit of the warm mud on Renji's shoulder to hide a small, bleeding gash, "Red Warrior and I were just indulging in a little late-night mud bath…to ease the aches of…_battle_."

"I…ah…see," said the guard, looking uncomfortable, "Well, you need to go back to your rooms. Didn't you feel the explosion or hear the alarms?"

Ryota chuckled softly and winked at the guard.

"Sorry," he said ruefully, "We had a bit to drink and then, well, I must have mistook the blast for…"

"Just…clean up and get back to your rooms!" the guard said, blushing a darker red.

The two watched as the guards disappeared, then climbed out of the mud bath.

"Well," said Renji, laughing nervously, "That was…interesting. What now?"

"We do as they said," said Ryota, leading the mud coated redhead into the showers, "We'll clean up and go back to our rooms. I think our quick actions allayed any suspicions they might have had, but it will be a few hours before we can really make that assumption."

"Yeah, thanks, by the way," said Renji, turning away as the mud ran down his body, leaving him bared again, "I thought we were toast."

"Well, you were quick thinking when you pulled me into the bushes, as well. You have respectable reflexes."

"And you're a good kisser," Renji joked, earning a soft glare from the hollow.

He laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry," Renji went on, "I am very much taken, so I won't go writing you any love letters or anything."

"Amusing, Renji," muttered the hollow, shaking his head, "I can see why your captain enjoys your company so much. You have a decidedly unique sense of humor."

"Thanks," said the redhead, stepping out from under the water and wrapping a towel around himself.

Ryota turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around himself, then rejoined Renji.

"Sit down for a moment," he said, waiting as the redhead complied, and then placing a hand on Renji's injured thigh.

"Oh hell, I don't think _that's_ necessary," Renji joked, wincing as the hollow sent healing reiatsu into the wound, "The guards left, ne?"

Ryota regarded him with an annoyed expression.

"We can't walk around with bleeding wounds right now. In case you haven't noticed…"

He broke off and looked up from where he knelt between the redhead's parted thighs as Shira entered the shower room and glared at them icily.

"Hey, it isn't what it looks like," Renji said, defensively as Ryota straightened and stood.

Shira threw the two fresh uniforms.

"You two were careless," she hissed softly.

Then her eyes traveled down Ryota's muscular torso.

"Go to my suite, Red Warrior," she said, flicking her eyes in Renji's direction, "I will be along."

Renji felt a soft jolt pass through his leather collar and yelped.

"Hey!" he objected, "What was _that_ for?"

"That," Shira said, narrowing her eyes, "is for what the guards witnessed when they found you here!"

"Oh, you heard about that, eh?" said Renji, yelping again as another jolt of electricity passed through his collar, "OW! All right, I'm leaving! Sheesh…it's not like I _wanted_ to kiss the guy. I don't need you going off on me! My captain's going to punish me enough if he ever find out!"

"Then you'd best hope no one mentions it to him," said Shira, smirking and wrapping her arms around Ryota.


	16. Preparations

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

"That is so _cool_!" exclaimed Mitsuru, watching in awe as Byakuya placed his hands in the soil and focused.

Tender green plants sprouted around his hands and slowly grew into a cluster of flowers. Along the edges of the house, new ivy crept, curling around the pillars and clinging to the building.

"You're dad is awesome, Koji!" the boy went on, "But can I learn to do that?"

"Come and try it," Byakuya said, nodding, "All beings have power to make things grow. You just put your hands in the soil."

The noble looked up at Rikichi.

"Come, Koji," he said, "You can try it as well."

Mitsuru and Rikichi knelt alongside Byakuya, placing their hands in the soil next to his and looking up at the noble expectantly.

"Now, make a picture in your mind of what you want the area to look like when you're done. Imagine it down to the last detail, all of the colors and shadings. Can you see it in your minds?"

Rikichi and Mitsuru smiled and nodded.

"Now, release your reiatsu into the ground. It will connect with the image in your mind and make it happen at your fingertips."

The two youths watched as a new section of flowers sprouted around Byakuya's hands. Rikichi released his reiatsu and watched in fascination as tiny plants began to emerge from the ground beneath their hands. Mitsuru laughed as an odd purple plant with blood red blossoms grew up in his section. Rikichi laughed and Byakuya smiled.

"I think you've created a new type of flower," he commented, "Is that what you were thinking of?"

"Yes," the boy explained, "I wanted to see if I could make the flowers look really weird."

"I think it's pretty," said Rikichi, touching the plant with his finger.

He drew back as the flower blossom wiggled then snapped at him.

"What?" he cried, jumping back.

Mitsuru descended into a fit of laughter.

"B-be careful, it bites, Koji!" he exclaimed.

"Mitsuru!" Rikichi objected.

"Aww, it's okay," the boy said, grinning, "It doesn't have sharp teeth or anything. I was just trying to make it interesting."

His head turned as someone came in through the front gates of the estate.

"Dad!" Mitsuru called out, "You're home! Tama was teaching us how to grow plants, and I made one that is purple and red and bites, but it doesn't really hurt because it doesn't have teeth. And Mika is making strawberry lemonade for us to drink with out lunch. We put real strawberries in it and everything!"

"I look forward to trying some," said Sai Dal, slipping an arm around the boy and hugging him briefly.

His eyes strayed to Byakuya, who knelt in front of the flowerbed, his yukata, face and hands slightly smudged with dirt. The noble lowered his eyes, a blush rising on his face and throat at the sight of the decidedly feral look the hollow was giving him.

"Koji," said Dal, "Why don't you take Mitsuru inside now. Tama and I will join you in a little while."

Rikichi gave Byakuya a worried look, but the noble gave a slight, warning shake of his head and Rikichi took Mitsuru's hand and led the boy back inside. Dal moved closer and sat down next to him, watching as Byakuya's hands sank into the soil and more flowers grew around them.

"So, how much damage was there at the Battle Pit?" asked Byakuya, trying to change the subject, "Was the main arena badly damaged? It looked bad, even from here."

"It is a total loss," sighed the hollow, "So, we are going to have to hold the Grudge Match here at the estate. I have a large enough arena in the area just beyond here."

"The fighters are coming here?" Byakuya asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt.

"They will stay in the servants cottages outside the main compound, but yes, they will be here. It will be quite busy once they arrive…but…I think you and I have enough time before that to…appreciate the beauty of this lovely garden you've perfected."

Byakuya caught his breath in dismay as Sai Dal lunged towards him, capturing him in strong arms and bringing him down on the flowerbed he had just finished. The hollow's mouth fastened on his and his tongue thrust forcefully in between the noble's parted lips. His body trapped Byakuya's and his hands moved their clothing aside so that their bare bodies rubbed against each other.

"M-master Dal, please," Byakuya objected, "Anyone can see us here…"

"I don't care," said the hollow, silencing him with a hot, marauding tongue, "You teased me with your beauty, Tama, and now you will pay the consequences!"

His kisses became harder and more forceful, nearly to the point of being painful and his thick arousal rubbed heavily against the noble's. Byakuya gasped as the hollow's mouth bit down harder and Dal began to feed on his life force. He braced his hands against the hollow's shoulders, trying to push him away and twisted his body in an attempt to tear free.

"Master Dal!" he gasped, "Stop!"

The hollow paused for a moment, seeming to realize he had gone too far. He sat up, pulling Byakuya into his arms and holding him tightly.

"I am sorry, Tama," he panted, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…you looked so beautiful here…on your hands and knees, with the flowers all around you. I can barely stand it anymore. Please forgive me…"

He sank into Byakuya's mouth more gently, tasting him more slowly, sliding his hands beneath the noble's opened yukata and caressing him tenderly.

"Here now, I'll be gentler, I promise," he said, lowering Byakuya onto his back amongst the crushed flowers, pulling back the edges of his yukata to fully bare him and spreading the silken black hair out around his head.

He laid on top of Byakuya, caressing him as he continued to kiss and thrust against the noble.

"So…beautiful," he moaned hotly in Byakuya's blushing ear, "Tama…my Tama, I can't…I…can't resist you anymore! I want you…I want you so badly…I…"

His body froze for a moment, then shuddered atop Byakuya's, loosing his release in hot pulses onto the noble's pale abdomen. He fell on the area, feeding on the pale flesh, errant reiatsu and spilled seed. Byakuya turned his head aside, a sick feeling welling up inside him as Dal's mouth left off its assault and honed in on his nether region. His eye registered movement behind the hollow and he gasped an objection. Dal stopped and turned his head as the house guards led Shira, Ryota and Renji into the courtyard. He lifted himself off of the stunned and blushing noble, looking calm and completely unfazed as he stood and set his clothes back in place.

Byakuya sat up and closed his yukata, feeling the harsh burn of Renji's reiatsu and not daring to meet his eyes.

"Ah, you're here," Dal said, "Come inside and we'll have tea. Just give me a moment to clean up. We've been gardening."

He slipped a hand into Byakuya's and pulled the noble to his feet.

"Tama is very talented at making things grow," he went on blithely, "As you can see, he has worked wonders around here."

"I see that," answered Shira, "Maybe he could give my Red Warrior a few lessons later. I've been wanting a new garden myself."

Dal laughed and slipped an arm possessively around Byakuya.

"Ah…maybe later. After you've had time to settle in. Come."

Byakuya kept his eyes lowered, but could sense the heavy tension in Renji's body and reiatsu as they entered the house. He breathed somewhat easier as Dal turned him away from the others.

"I will be right back. Just go on out to the patio and we'll have our tea there."

As the others left, Dal turned to one of the guards and took him by the arm.

"You are to keep Koji and Mitsuru out of sight and have them watched every moment. Do you understand?" he said, sternly.

"Yes, sir," said the guard, flash stepping away.

Dal smiled apologetically at Byakuya.

"I am sorry, Tama, but I will ask that you remain in our bedroom while we conduct our business. I think they've seen all I'm going to allow them to see of you, ne?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Of course, Master Dal," he said, nodding.

They walked into the bedroom together and Dal collected a fresh set of clothes for himself, and a clean yukata for Byakuya.

"Why don't you go and shower," the hollow suggested as he began to dress, "I would join you, but the sooner I get those two out of here the better."

"You sound like you do not trust them, Master Dal," Byakuya commented.

"No, I don't," Dal said glancing at the closed door to the bedroom, "Shira is my strongest competitor in the Battle Pit, and she is always scheming to try to dethrone my champion. She longs for the things that are mine, you see? My champion, my son, my wonderful life, here at the estate. There is no end to her greed or to the lengths to which she will go to undo me. She is wicked."

"I am sorry to hear that, Master Dal," the noble responded quietly, "Though it seems we all long for those very simple things…love, family, a home. I am grateful that you have made those things possible for me again. I have been…quite lost since my wife died. I have Koji, of course, but…things were difficult in the Seireitei. And when Koji was taken from me by Master Ryuu…I thought my life was over."

Dal smiled sadly and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and touching his face gently.

"But you see now, how life can change so quickly. You have a home and a family with Mitsuru and me now. And I hope you are as content as I am, Tama."

"I am content," Byakuya said softly, "but for one thing."

"Oh? What is it?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"This isn't my family," he said quietly, "It is Tomio Kuchiki's."

"Ah…Tama," said Dal, kissing him lightly on the lips, "You do not have to feel threatened by Tomio. I told you. I cannot wake him or he will die. This is your family now. And once your uniform is completed…I want to make that official. Tama, I am going to marry you."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

Dal laughed softly and kissed him again.

"I told you in the garden. I cannot resist you. You are lovely, Tama, and I want to truly make you mine."

Byakuya shivered as the hollow sank into his mouth again and slipped his hands beneath the noble's yukata, caressing him as they kissed.

"M-master Dal? Your guests?" Byakuya managed between kisses.

"Oh yes," the hollow muttered, pulling away, "Them…"

He finished dressing and gave Byakuya a final kiss, then left the bedroom. The door closed with an audible click, and when Byakuya moved to check it, it was locked.

_You don't trust anyone do you?_

He shook his head in frustration and turned towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sit down Red Warrior," Shira directed Renji.

The redhead sat down next to the hollow woman at the patio table, scowling into his tea.

"You saw that bastard mauling Byakuya," he said, quietly, so that the guards around them wouldn't hear, "I should kill him."

"And then what?" asked Shira, "We are surrounded by guards and locked into his compound. We could go nowhere if we went off half-cocked and killed him now. We have to focus on getting my son back."

"But not at the cost of losing my captain!" Renji hissed softly, "He only came here in the first place because you grabbed me. If anything happens to him, because of me…"

"We won't allow your lover to be harmed," Ryota said quietly, "But we do have to be cautious."

"I need to see him."

"Impossible," said Shira, "You saw all of the guards around him. Dal is completely infatuated with him. You're not going to get near him without being caught!"

"Can you get Dal out of the mansion?" Renji asked.

"I can ask to meet him at his arena to examine it," said Shira, but he will insist that you are outside the compound while he is gone. And no one is going to be able to get past his security."

Renji grinned.

"Sai Dal may have great security," he said confidently, "But he doesn't have anything that can keep a Rukon rat like me from getting past it."

"You think that you can get in and out again without being caught?" asked Ryota, "How?"

They fell silent as Sai Dal walked out onto the patio. Renji let out a disappointed breath, seeing that Byakuya was not with him.

"Where did your pretty boyfriend go?" asked Shira, as Dal sat down at the table.

Dal smiled in a way that made Renji's skin crawl.

"He required rest after our exertions in the gardens today. Tama will join us for dinner later."

He nodded in Shira's direction.

"I imagine that you will want to examine the arena after tea?" he asked.

"Of course," Shira said, casting a glance at Renji, "That goes without saying. I don't want there to be any surprises."

"I assure you, there won't be," said Dal, "The Grudge Match will go on as planned, despite what happened at the Battle Pit. _Whoever vandalized the arena_ will be very disappointed to learn how little he, she or they accomplished."

"Yes, well, we'll see, won't we?" Shira went on, "You had better run a clean contest, Dal. I have brought a champion worthy of the challenge."

"Did you?" said Dal, smirking, "And are you going to let him fight or are you going to sabotage him like you have all of the rest?"

He turned a doubtful eye on Renji.

"Not to say you're anything less than a proven fighter, but you _do_ know that she has a habit of killing her fighters as soon as it looks like they'll win."

"Oh, I assure you," said Shira, "By the end of the Grudge Match, you will witness the full range of my champion's talents!"

"Oh," said Dal, smiling more widely, "I can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stepped out of the shower and dried off slowly, breathing a weary sigh as he contemplated Sai Dal's return.

_He is close to losing control with me. We have to plan our escape quickly._

He wrapped the clean yukata around his body and tied it in place, then left the bathroom. As he re-entered the bedroom, he was almost unsurprised to find himself grabbed from behind, brought down onto the bed and assaulted by a hot, insistent mouth. But he gasped in surprise as Renji's scent and reiatsu touched his senses and the redhead's voice hissed softly in his ear.

"Shh…I can't stay long, but I had to talk to you," Renji whispered.

"How in kami's name did you get in here?" Byakuya whispered back as Renji's mouth attacked his throat, "Abarai! Stop that and tell me!"

Renji laughed softly.

"Rukon training," he said, kissing Byakuya's frowning mouth again, "I wanted to kill that bastard for putting his hands on you."

"Yes, well, as soon as we're out of here, I'm going to kill _you_ for getting me into this. That beast hasn't stopped slobbering on me since we arrived, and it only gets worse by the minute."

"Sorry about that," Renji said, looking guilty, "Really, Byakuya."

Byakuya let out a short breath and shook his head.

"Never mind that, now. We have to get out of here quickly. My uniform will be done too soon and…Renji, there is something that we didn't know going into this."

"What?"

"Did you see the paintings hanging in the long hallway?"

"The pretty dark-haired guys wearing those white uniforms?" Renji asked, "Yeah, they're his lovers, right?"

"They are his dead lovers."

Renji's eyes went wide.

"What? What the hell…?"

Byakuya stifled his words with a quick kiss.

"It's too long a story to tell, but I will tell you this. Sai Dal had a lover, the first. His name is Tomio Kuchiki."

"Tomio Kuchiki? A clan member?"

"He was…when he was a shinigami. Renji, the clan drove him to despair and he killed himself. He became a hollow and then Sai Dal's lover. Dal made him pregnant. But he was fatally injured before having the baby, and Dal placed him in suspended animation and concealed him here. Since then, he has had lover after lover to try to replace Tomio, but each has tried to leave, probably after learning about Tomio. Dal has killed all of the rest of them."

"You've seen _him_? Tomio?" Renji asked.

"Yes," said the noble, nodding, "I found the room where he and Gavet Dal have been concealed. We must take both of them and the boy and we must get out of here now!"

Renji looked away for a moment, then met his eyes again, sighing softly.

"Captain…Byakuya, I can't get all of us out of here right now, especially with an unconscious guy and a kid who will probably freak out and give us all away. I can move around okay, but I need more time to prepare something for a bigger rescue."

Byakuya ran his hands over his face and shook his head in annoyance. He started to speak, but stopped and widened his eyes.

"What?" Renji said quickly, "Tell me that you have an idea, Captain! We _really_ need one right now."

"Very well," said Byakuya, "I have an idea…but Renji, I must ask for your honest opinion. How comfortable do you feel putting our lives in Rikichi's hands?"


	17. The Art of Distraction

**Chapter 17: Art of Distraction**

Byakuya waited until Rikichi and Mitsuru had finished eating dinner and Sai Dal had been called away to tend to details related to the Grudge Match to approach the youth and the boy where they were relaxing in the compound's hot tub. He sat down near them, watching absently as they talked and laughed, his eyes straying up to the starfield overhead, and to the crescent moon. After a time, Mitsuru's attendant arrived to send the lad off to bed, and Rikichi climbed out of the hot tub and sat down next to the noble at the side of the pool. Byakuya extended his senses carefully to make sure they were alone.

"Rikichi," he said quietly, "Renji and I are going to need you to undertake an important mission. You will leave tonight, and you must complete your mission quickly and return before the Grudge Match ends.

"Of course, Captain," Rikichi said, nodding, "What do you need me to do?"

"Renji will be arriving soon, and he will escort you out of the compound," Byakuya explained, "You are to return to the crossover point we used when we came to Hueco Mundo, and go to the living world. I want you to bring Orihime Inoue back here with you, as quickly as you can. Do not attempt to escort her back alone. You will need to ask Ichigo Kurosaki or perhaps Yoruichi Shihoin to accompany you. Renji will take you to the place where I told him that Gavet Dal is being held. You and Renji will wake Gavet Dal, and then you must have Orihime try to heal the other man you find there. It is critical that he does not die. I think he is the key to convincing Sai Dal to stop what he is doing."

He started to say more, but stopped as Renji slipped over the wall near the pool and dropped down onto the ground, then straightened and flash stepped to them.

"Renji," Byakuya greeted him, relief evident in his expression.

"Yeah," he said, giving the noble a hurried, but still sweetly sensuous kiss, "Sorry, but we have to go now. The guards are going to change and it'll throw me off if we have to get out after that."

"Go then," Byakuya urged the two.

"Hey," Renji said, meeting the noble's eyes, "I'll be back for you. I promise. We're going to get this taken care of and we'll be home again doing paperwork and making love in no time."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath.

"Abarai, you needn't reassure me like I was a scared child. I have perfect confidence in my subordinates. Now, get out of here so that you can be back here and free me while I still have my honor intact!"

"Right, Captain," Renji said, grinning and nodding to Rikichi, "C'mon kid."

"Renji," the noble said reprovingly, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"The anklet."

"Oh, sorry."

He slipped a small device out of his pocket and carefully removed the tracking anklet, then handed both to Byakuya. He gave the noble a kiss of farewell, then led Rikichi over the wall and away.

Byakuya slipped the anklet removal device into his pocket, then turned back into the house and quickly carried Rikichi's anklet tracker to the youth's bedroom, where he slipped it under the covers in the bed. He turned and walked out into the hallway, but stopped as he encountered a house guard.

"Tama, sir," the hollow said, inclining his head, "Shima has asked to have you escorted to the fitting room."

Byakuya's heart skipped fitfully and he caught his breath softly.

"Sh-shima?" he repeated softly.

"Yes, sir. He said that your uniform is finished and he will give you a final fitting before presenting you to Master Dal," the guard explained.

"Ah..." Byakuya managed, noting how the man positioned himself as they walked.

_It is as though he was leading a prisoner to his execution. I think he has seen Sai Dal's cruelty. He is sympathetic, perhaps, but not stupid enough to draw the man's wrath upon himself._

"This way, sir."

Byakuya swallowed hard and followed the guard down the hallway and into the fitting chamber. Shima smiled as he entered, and Byakuya was chilled inside to see Dal sitting in a chair, near where they would be standing.

"Tama," the man said, nodding in appreciation, "Come, see what Shima has made for you."

He crossed the floor on unsteady legs and stood quietly while Shima started to remove his yukata.

"Wait," said Dal, stopping the man, and stepping forward, "I want to dress him myself."

Byakuya's racing mind registered Dal moving to stand in front of him, then slowly sliding the yukata down off of his shoulders and baring him. He paused to admire the beauty of the raven-haired man for a moment, leaning forward to offer Byakuya a gentle kiss as Shima handed him the light, loose-fitting uniform.

"Why, Tama," Dal said, slipping an arm around his shoulders, "You are trembling."

"Am I?" Byakuya asked breathlessly, "My apologies."

Dal smiled bracingly.

"Do not feel you have to hide your anxieties with me," Dal said, embracing him, "Tama, I know that it was not your plan to be here with me, to serve me, to marry me. But...I do hope that you will understand, I expect you will have reservations. I will be gentle in taking you."

"Thank you, Master Dal," Byakuya answered, keeping his eyes carefully lowered.

Dal's hand slipped under his chin, raising his eyes, and Byakuya felt another shudder inside at the obvious lust in the man's expression. Still staring deeply into Byakuya's eyes, he began to slowly dress the noble in the finely made white house uniform. Sweat broke out on Byakuya's skin and it paled even further as each piece of the lovely, clothing was set in place. And although still chilled by what was happening, Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the result.

_Nothing..._

_No piece of clothing ever crafted, even by our own house tailors has ever made me look like this._

_Never..._

It was like being pulled into a fairy tale, seeing his body touched with such fine material, each line and curve perfectly defined and appreciated.

"Lovely," Dal whispered, admiring him, "You look truly celestial...like an angel, Tama."

"Thank you, Master Dal," he said thickly, his mind spinning as he realized that he was fully dressed.

"You have outdone yourself, Shima," Dal said approvingly, as he took Byakuya's hand lightly in his, "Come, Tama."

Byakuya tried to comply, but found his feet would not move. Dal looked back at him curiously, then smiled.

"Oh, it isn't time for _that_ yet," he said reassuringly, "You must first be painted."

Byakuya managed to put his legs in motion and walked with Dal into another room, where an artist waited with his materials ready. The noble was quick to note that much of the portrait had already been completed, so that the artist only needed to 'add' him to the portrait. He cooperated quietly as Dal positioned him, but caught his breath in surprise as the man remained next to him, posing with his arms around Byakuya and looking down into the noble's widened eyes.

"Oh," said the artist, smiling in appreciation, "Perfect. Keep it just like that. I love his expression, Master Dal...just...so vulnerable!"

"Yes," agreed Dal, gazing down at Byakuya approvingly, "He often looks at me with those charming eyes."

"M-master Dal," Byakuya said, trying to hold still, as expected, "I noticed that in the other portraits..."

"My lovers appeared alone?" Dal finished, "Yes, well, you are quite...unique, Tama. I have confidence that we will be very happy together."

Byakuya couldn't think of an answer, so he stood quietly as the artist painted, rose to look from different angles, made slight alterations to their positioning, then painted some more. Several hours passed, and by the time the artist sat back and nodded to indicate he was finished, it was late at night.

Dal released Byakuya, who watched as the man walked over to look at the finished portrait. He sidled towards where his yukata laid and picked it up, slipping the small device that Renji had left with him, out of the pocket and into one of the small pockets of his uniform.

"Oh, don't worry about changing," said Dal, "We are to be married, then we can retire for our wedding night."

"B-but it is so late," Byakuya objected, "And...and shouldn't our children be here?"

"We can have them brought," Dal said, nodding to the guard.

"W-wait!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Please Master Dal. My son was not feeling well. He will be fine, but I would not have him be disturbed tonight. I know that you are anxious for us to be wed, but I..."

"Nonsense," said Dal, shaking his head, "I am sure that the boys will be so thrilled that your Koji will forget his illness, seeing his father looking so beautiful and happy! Now, why don't you go and collect Koji and I will meet you in the grand ballroom for the ceremony after I dress?"

He turned and left before Byakuya could answer, leaving the noble staring for a moment. Then, seeing that he had been left alone, Byakuya fled to Rikichi's room, where he used the device Renji had left with him and carefully removed the anklet, then headed for the only place that he thought that Dal might not look for him...the secret room where Tomio and Gavet Dal laid hidden.

_I have to hope that he does not find me tonight. I cannot remove the reiatsu suppressing device he placed on me, so I am powerless and unable to defend myself against him if he finds me. I..._

He froze as Dal's strident voice sounded out in the hallway.

"You fools! Where are they?" he demanded.

"Sir, we found the anklets, but we could find no sign of Tama or the boy, Koji," said the voice of the guard that had been Byakuya's escort earlier in the evening.

"Well, they can't have gotten far, so you find them! Find them now! No one leaves me. NO ONE!"

"Yes, M-master Dal!" the guard cried.

Byakuya listened to his feet as the guard ran off, then continued to listen breathlessly for some sign of where Dal had gone. His eyes widened in distress and he backed away from the entry as he heard footsteps approaching and someone coming into the secret room.

He raced on silent feet, back into the room that housed the two men and the shrines, and Byakuya kicked himself mentally for not realizing that his escape might prompt the unbalanced man to seek out his former lovers.

"Damn," he whispered, sliding into an alcove near the bed that Gavet Dal laid upon.

Byakuya bit at his lips, holding his breath as he peeked out and spotted Sai Dal coming into the room. The hollow turned on the lights and looked around the room, then took slow steps across until he reached the bed where Tomio laid. He sat down quietly and looked down at the comely face of his first lover, his eyes sad.

"It has been a while, Tomio," he said gently, reaching out to run his fingers through the lovely hollow's fine, black hair, "I am frustrated, because, you see...I thought that finally I had found someone who could make me happy like you did. I don't mean to cause jealousy, but you did say as you left me, that you wanted me to find love again. Sweet and unselfish, you always tried to think of others. I often wondered, my Tomio, how those people could have been so cruel to you. I wonder how they could have cornered you, beat you down and made you feel as though dying was your only option. Sweet, gentle, kind-hearted Tomio. You didn't deserve that. I offered to slay every member of the Kuchiki clan for hurting you, but angel that you are, you wouldn't hear of it, and you convinced me to focus on finding happiness."

He paused for a moment, then held up a photograph of Byakuya.

"I thought that I had found happiness. Tama is so lovely, and he has that same vulnerability you had. He even looks similar. And when he was dressed in his uniform, he shined like the most enchanting star in the sky. But after I saved him from being convicted of a crime that would have gotten him executed, after I brought him into my home and showed him love and affection...after I gave him everything, Tama ran away. He took his son and ran from me. And now...now I must hunt him and make sure that he dies."

A shiver went through Byakuya as the man rose and started slowly across the room.

"There are so many shrines now...barely room for another. Why, Tomio? Why can't they stay with me willingly, as you did? I give them every comfort...every comfort! I spoil them and make them look beautiful. I offer them a place of honor at my side, a house full of attendants to serve them, a home and that lovely boy of mine to know. But...they always leave me, Tomio. They always try to leave. And one by one, I have had to kill them all."

He sighed softly.

"Tama will be the hardest of all to kill. He is so beautiful, like you, that he brings tears to my eyes. He carries that lovely scent you always did, and his eyes, Tomio! They look right through me! I thought that I had found a soul mate in him. I can't believe that he would leave me like this! Will no one ever stay? Will I have to kill them all?"

Dal's steps moved closer, and Byakuya's jaw clenched. They continued unbearably slowly across the room, then paused by the bed beside which Byakuya laid hidden.

"Tama," Dal said quietly, in a dead-calm voice that sent a shiver down the concealed noble's spine, "Come out."

Byakuya froze.

Dal came around the far side of the bed and stood, looking down at Byakuya's kneeling form for a moment, then extended a hand. Byakuya accepted it silently, and allowed the hollow to help him onto his feet. He met the hollow's glaring eyes cautiously.

"You wonder why I didn't kill you immediately," Dal said, still in that icily calm voice, "don't you?"

"Master Dal," Byakuya began.

He stepped back as Dal raised a hand to strike him.

"Wait!" he cried, dodging the hollow as he attacked, "Master Dal! I can help to revive your Tomio!"

"LIAR!" screamed Dal, "No one can help him. You are lying to keep me from killing you! How did you even FIND this room? I'll kill you for setting foot in here! How DARE you!"

Byakuya dodged a metal urn the man yanked off one of the shrine tables, then chairs and other hard items from around the room. But slowly, the hollow backed him into a corner and trapped him against the wall. He wrapped his hand around the noble's slender throat and tightened to make him go still.

"You are going to die, Tama," Dal said solemnly, "That lovely portrait of us will only hang in our room tonight while I take you, then when I am done with you, I will devour you, and put it out in the entry with the rest of them. I am...so disappointed."

"M-master Dal," Byakuya managed, "My a-apologies for disappointing you. But...I...was n-not lying when I said...I know a girl who can heal Tomio."

Dal shook his head dismissively and tightened his hand. Byakuya struggled for breath, his head spinning as he tried to go on.

"K-koji...left to bring her. It w-was supposed to be a...a...gift...for you!"

Dal's eyes widened and seemed to lose some of their anger. The hollow watched dispassionately as Byakuya's legs began to weaken, then he loosened his hand slightly, so that the noble's eyes cleared.

"If this is a lie, then you will only wish I would kill you," Dal said darkly.

"It is no lie," Byakuya assured him, "I swear to you that Koji will return, and that he is bringing someone to heal Tomio. They should be here by tomorrow."

"Ah," said Dal, his eyes still aggressive, "A wedding gift...so, we still have tonight, ne?"

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"Master Dal," he said with forced calm, "Given that Tomio will be returning, would it not be wrong to lie with me tonight? It might hurt him to know that we were together when you knew he would be returning."

Byakuya felt a quiver inside at the lust that had crept back into the hollow's glowing eyes. They seemed to bore down inside him, slowly stealing the air from his lungs as Dal paused to consider his words.

"He said to find happiness..." Dal began.

"Because he thought he was dying. Master Dal, I would not want to do anything to hurt your Tomio, and I truly believe that he will be hurt badly if you lie with me tonight!"

There was a long silence as Dal continued to look thoughtfully into the noble's eyes. Their eyes were still locked and Byakuya's body tensed as the hollow seemed to reach a decision, then sent a shock through the noble, making him collapse instantly into Dal's waiting arms. He paused for a moment, looking down at Tomio's lovely sleeping face, then down at the unconscious man in his arms.

"I will be back, my love," he promised Tomio, "But I must see to Tama first."


	18. Pretty Things

**Chapter 18: Pretty Things**

"Are you awake, Tama?" Sai Dal's voice said quietly, breaking into the deep silence that had surrounded Byakuya's drug-hazed mind.

The sound echoed strangely in the noble's ears, and he moaned incoherently, struggling to surface. He felt the bed he had been placed on move as Dal sat down next to him, and he tried to move, but found that a containment field of some kind had been placed upon him, so that he was frozen still, even while the hollow's hand brushed his cheek and played idly with the loose strands of his hair.

"Or perhaps, I should call you..._Byakuya_."

Byakuya's breath caught and his heart began to race.

"H-how...?" he managed weakly.

"How did I find out?" Dal finished for him, smiling in a way that made the noble's skin crawl, "Well, after your antics last night, I suspected that all was not as you said. I did some checking...ran your photo, samples of reiatsu and blood through the central system that Sousuke Aizen provided us. You see, he wanted a way to monitor the activity of Gotei 13 and other operatives more easily, so he provided and central database to which samples can be compared."

Byakuya's eyes closed against the words he suspected would come next.

"Of course...when the database makes a 'hit,' then Sousuke Aizen is notified. He will be here by tonight, Byakuya. It seems that he is especially interested in acquiring you. He must be, if he is coming all of this way just to collect you personally. I regret that I will not be the one to enjoy you. But one look at you, as you are now, then Sousuke Aizen..._or whoever he gives you to_, will be unable to resist you."

"S-ai Dal...!"

"Shh," the hollow said, leaning forward and kissing Byakuya's lips lightly, "There is still some time...and, perhaps an opportunity for you to avoid capture."

"What do y-you want?" the noble asked softly.

Sai Dal's feral eyes glinted as they met his again.

"I want what you promised. I want my Tomio. If that boy returns with the girl who can heal him, and you keep to your promise, I will release you."

"They will come. I give you my word," Byakuya promised.

Dal's eyes narrowed.

"I do not know that your word can be believed, _Byakuya Kuchiki_. You have done nothing but lie to me since we met. And I asked myself why. Why would such a man go to all of this trouble, take so many chances, even risk dying? A little more investigation yielded a surprising result."

Byakuya stiffened.

"Yes," Dal hissed softly in his ear, "You were brought to such recklessness by the same thing that has tormented me for so long...love, Byakuya. That red haired man..."

"Dal!"

"Renji Abarai...your vice captain, no?" Dal asked, looking as though he had no doubts about the answer, "But he is more than that, right?"

Byakuya stared back at the hollow wordlessly.

"You don't have to answer," Dal sighed, "The answer is in the risks that you took...to find him, to get close to him, to try to rescue him. But...although I will give you a chance to escape, penance must be done for lying to me...for using me and attempting to deceive me so that you could steal my son!"

"No!" Byakuya objected, "As part of getting Renji freed, we agreed to help Ryota and Shira to get back their son! And when Tomio had been healed, I was going to make the request that you return the boy to them and free your brother. That is all!"

"Pretty words from pretty lips, Byakuya," said Dal, touching the noble's lips gently, then kissing them again, "But these lips have told so many lies, I cannot believe anything you say. And you will pay the penalty for your lies."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do? I thought you said that...!"

"I said that _you_ would have a chance to be freed," said Dal, "And you will. But...my generosity does not extend to your lover."

"Renji? You are going to do something to Renji?" Byakuya asked, his eyes rounding.

"Your Renji is at the arena, preparing to enter the Grudge Match to fight against my Ryota," Dal explained, "However, I have altered the circumstances of that battle."

"How?" Byakuya demanded breathlessly.

"I have ordered the grounds beneath the arena filled with vicious, feral hollows. And as Ryota and Renji take the field for the Grudge Match, my guards will capture Shira and throw her down into the pit with them. Then, they will loose the hollows. As much as I appreciate your lover's fine capabilities, I do not think that the three of them, deprived of their powers and facing a pit filled with fully powered enemies, will emerge victorious."

Dal paused, surprised at the lack of response in Byakuya's gray eyes.

"What is this? You don't actually think they have a chance, do you?"

Byakuya gazed back at him silently.

_Renji is strong. He won't go down easily. But, I have to find a way to get to him!_

"Do not have hope of saving him," Dal warned the noble, "Your Renji is going to die."

He gazed down at Byakuya and smiled.

"Now then, to keep you somewhere where you will not interfere with events, and where Lord Aizen will be able to easily collect you if you have deceived me about reviving Tomio."

"Dal..."

"Don't worry, love. You aren't going to feel a thing."

"Stop!"

Byakuya reeled as a jolt of the hollow's reiatsu struck him. He struggled to remain conscious, but quickly felt the darkness close in around him.

_Renji!_

_I have to help..._

_Renji!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's this way!" Rikichi said urgently, "We have to hurry! The Grudge Match is going to start soon!"

"It's gonna be all right," Ichigo assured the youth, "We've got Orihime here now, and she'll have that guy healed in no time."

"I sure will!" Orihime promised.

"Just show us the way in," said Yoruichi.

"Okay," said Rikichi, "We have to watch until the two guards there are both looking away, then get to those bushes. Then, we should be able to scale the wall there without too much trouble."

"Why not just use a Getsuga Tenshou and blast our way in?" Ichigo suggested, "Yoruichi and I can hold them off while you and Orihime take care of the injured guy."

"That would work normally," Yoruichi agreed, "but we don't know where Byakuya and Renji are exactly. It would be dangerous to just blast our way in without knowing that. We could endanger them."

"Right," Ichigo sighed, "We need to find them."

"We will, as soon as Tomio has been healed," said Rikichi, "Captain Kuchiki thinks that once that guy, Sai Dal, sees Tomio, that Tomio can convince him to calm down and let everyone go."

"I sure hope he's right about that," mused Ichigo, frowning, "This could go really wrong if he doesn't!"

"Okay!" Rikichi said, pointing, "They're facing away. Go!"

The four dashed forward and dove under the cover of the bushes, just as the guards turned back to face them.

"There are some guards that patrol the inside of the house," Rikichi warned them, "Let me go first. They will at least recognize me if I'm seen, and they might not attack."

"Good thinking," Yoruichi said, smiling, "Go on."

Rikichi carefully climbed the stone wall and looked over, using the foliage clustered at the top as cover. He waited until he was sure there were no guards, then nodded down to the others.

"Come on over. It's clear."

He waited as the others climbed the wall, one by one, then slid down to join him. They gathered in the courtyard, near the pool and made their way cautiously to the entry door. Rikichi tried the door and frowned.

"It's been locked!" he complained.

"I can handle that," Yoruichi offered.

The others watched in surprise as she sent a tiny sliver of kido into the lock, and it clicked softly. She turned the door handle and opened the door.

"All right," said Ichigo, "We're in. Now what?"

Rikichi looked around and sighed in relief.

"No guards," he whispered, "This way!"

He led them inside and through along hallway, through several bedrooms, then into an open area, near the front of the house. Rikichi sucked in a scared breath and motioned for them to conceal themselves as a pair of guards appeared in the distance and walked by them.

"Whew!" he muttered, wiping his brow, as he started to come out from behind a statue he had used as cover.

He frowned and looked at it more closely, then made a sound of surprise.

"Hey," Ichigo hissed softly, covering the other youth's mouth, "You almost gave us away. What's...?"

He broke off as he realized what had affected Rikichi.

"Yoruichi, look!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she studied the lovely new statue.

"Byakuya!" she whispered worriedly.

Rikichi's eyes filled with sudden tears.

"Oh no!" he said, pointing to where a new painting hung at the head of the line of others, "If his painting is there, that means...!"

"What?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Oh my kami! I got back too late!" Rikichi sobbed, trying to muffle the sound with an arm, "If his painting is there, it means that Sai Dal already killed him!"

Yoruichi and Ichigo exchanged helpless glances as Orihime slipped an arm around the devastated young shinigami.

"C-captain Kuchiki!" Rikichi cried softly, "I should have been faster. It was all my fault!"

"Don't say that," said Orihime, "You don't know for sure. And I promise, even if it's true, my power can heal him. We just have to find him. Do you...know where that hollow would take him?"

"H-he would probably b-be with the others," Rikichi said, swallowing hard.

"Let's go and find them," Ichigo said, placing a hand on Rikichi's shoulder.

Rikichi nodded silently and wiped his tears away. He led the others to the secret door and the four slipped inside, and made their way into the chamber that held Tomio. Rikichi pointed out the injured hollow, then cast anxiously around the room.

"He's not here!" the youth exclaimed, "Captain Kuchiki! Where did they take him?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll find him," Ichigo said firmly, "And when we find him, he's gonna be fine. C'mon, you know how tough Byakuya is! He's not gonna die that easily."

"Orihime," said Yoruichi, motioning for the girl to join her, "Can you heal this hollow?"

"Sure thing!" Orihime said, raising her hands to the pins in her hair and releasing her power.

A golden oval opened up over Tomio's suspended body. Slowly, as they watched, the damage to the hollow's body mended itself. The dark gashes faded, and his skin became pale and unblemished again. As the last of the cuts disappeared, Tomio stirred and his lovely dark eyes opened.

"S-sai?" he moaned softly, turning his head to look at the ones gathered around him, "Where is...Lord Dal?"

"Don't move too much before I'm finished healing you," said Orihime, "We will help you find Lord Dal as soon as you are fully healed.

Tomio looked down at his swollen belly and inhaled sharply.

"My baby?" he queried worriedly.

"Your baby is fine," Orihime said, reassuringly, "You are both going to be all right. Just rest quietly now."

Yoruichi extended a hand over the hollow's abdomen, studying the reiatsu around the area carefully.

"It looks like this baby could come at any time," she commented, "You must be very anxious."

Tomio's pretty eyes filled with tears.

"I thought I was going to die!" he exclaimed softly, "I was sure that we would both die. But you...! Thank you! Thank you for saving us! Anything you want, just ask it!"

"We need your help," Rikichi said urgently, "Lord Dal has been...acting oddly since your injury. He abducted his half-brother's baby son and is raising him as his own child. And...he has been finding young men who resemble you. He finds them and brings them here. But when they find out about what's really going on and try to leave, he kills them! My captain went undercover to try to stop him, but now he has disappeared. Tomio, you have to help him! He isn't just my captain, he's the head of the Kuchiki clan! He is your cousin, Byakuya!"

"What?" gasped Tomio, stiffening, "But...Byakuya was just a boy when I...oh, he has grown up and leads the clan now, ne? Does he favor Soujun? He was always such a kind person!"

"Byakuya's a good person too," said Ichigo, "He was here in Hueco Mundo trying to protect his lover, and he ended up in the middle of this. He needs our help, Tomio. We were hoping that you could help us out. We need you to talk to Sai Dal. You have have to get him to let our friends go before someone gets killed!"

"I must hurry then!" exclaimed the hollow, sitting up with Yoruichi's help, "Please, help me find Lord Dal. I will stop him!"

Yoruichi and Ichigo took up position on either side of Tomio, supporting him gently as they followed Rikichi out of the hidden room. They slipped outside and turned towards the front of the house.

"I am so sorry to hear of the things he has been doing," Tomio said sadly, "He must have been driven half mad when those beasts attacked us. And thinking that he lost both of us...I know it is no excuse. Still, he was very much in love with me. He must have been beside himself."

"I can imagine," Yoruichi said gently, "Byakuya passed on to Rikichi that it is clear that he still mourns you. I am sure that once he sees that you have returned, he will calm and be more sensible."

"But are you sure you want to go back to him, knowing how crazy he can get?" asked Ichigo, "What if he hurts you or your baby?"

"Sai would never hurt me," Tomio said with certainty, "And I know that he has only been acting out because of the misery it caused him when he thought I was lost. I will return to him, and I will convince him to free your friends."

"Thank you so much!" Rikichi exclaimed, "We are really worried about Captain Kuchiki and Renji."

They came to a stop in front of the paintings of the men Sai Dal had made his lovers.

"You see how they all favor you," commented Yoruichi.

She looked up at the painting and statue of Byakuya.

"And he looks the most like you."

"Master Dal was very taken with him," said Rikichi, "He was planning to marry him. But he must have found out what was going on, because now we can't find the captain!"

Tomio looked more closely at the statue, frowning thoughtfully, then he gasped.

"There!" he cried, pointing.


	19. Pit of Horrors

**Chapter 19: Pit of Horrors**

"Are you ready to fight, Red Warrior?" Shira asked, sliding a hand over the redhead's shoulder and down one muscular arm, "It is almost time."

"Yeah," Renji said, his eyes focusing out the window at the large estate home in the distance, "I just...hope he's still all right, you know? I hope that nothing has gone wrong, and that Rikichi gets back soon."

The lady hollow considered his words for a moment as she made an adjustment to the collar at his throat, then nodded.

"We all have something to lose today," she commented, "There is nothing to do but to move forward and fight to protect what means something to us."

"Right," Renji agreed, unable to escape the sense of something being very wrong, "Just try not to freak out and kill me yourself, okay? My friends aren't the kind of people to come up short when one of us is in a pinch. They'll be here. They'll free the ones at the estate, then they'll come to stop this fight. Trust them, Shira."

Shira smiled.

"This from the man who can barely stand still for all his doubts and insecurities. If you have so much faith in your friends, then why are you so worried right now?"

Renji closed his eyes for a moment.

"Because _his _life is on the line. That man back there is the center of my world, Shira. I begin and end with him. I can't lose him, not after all we've already been through. And I swear, when we make it through this mess and go back home, I am never letting him out of my sight again. Not ever."

"Ah," Shira sighed, "I feel the same about the man you are fighting today. I hope that you are right about your friends, that they arrive, as promised, and the fight is stopped before one of you is killed."

"I trust Rikichi," Renji replied, "And Orihime can definitely heal that guy, Tomio. I know she can. It's just a game that may come down to minutes, or even seconds."

"Yes," agreed Shira, moving forward and gently massaging the redhead's shoulders and back, "But you must put all of that out of your mind until the time comes to act. You and Ryota must fight a convincing battle and hold each other at bay until your friends free the others and arrive here."

"Yeah," Renji said, taking a deeper breath and nodding, "They will be here. I trust them to come. I'm ready to do my part."

"Then come," said Shira, placing a guiding hand on his arm, "It is time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"There!" cried Tomio, pointing.

All eyes turned to the elegant statue of the noble.

"Wh-what?" gasped Rikichi, "Captain...?"

"What the hell?" growled Ichigo, his hand tightening around Zangetsu, "You mean, he's trapped in there?"

"Damn!" breathed Yoruichi.

Orihime's eyes rounded and she moved closer to Ichigo, sadness overtaking her features.

"He's not...," she began, "Ichigo, you don't think he's..."

"I'm gonna get him out of there!" Ichigo said, his power glowing white around him.

"Wait!" cried Tomio, "You can't just destroy it. He could be destroyed with it."

"He's right," said Yoruichi, "We have to find a way to protect him so that we can shatter it around him."

"But how are we going to do that?" Rikichi asked shakenly.

"Is that even possible?" asked Gavet Dal, shaking his head.

"It has to be," Ichigo insisted, "I'm not going to accept that he's trapped in there and can't be gotten out."

"Hey!" yelled a voice from down the hallway, "What are you doing there?"

"Guards!" said Ichigo, stepping forward and holding his sword ready.

"Nobu!" cried Tomio, emerging from within the group, "It's all right! These people were helping me."

The guards' faces paled and they lowered their swords.

"MasterTomio!" the lead guard exclaimed, "But you were...gravely injured. We all thought that you and Master Dal's child were killed! How can this be?"

"It was all because of that man," Tomio explained, pointing to the statue of Byakuya, "He discovered me and had his friends bring Orihime, this girl, to heal me. Nobu, I know that Sai became angry with Byakuya, but..."

"B-byakuya?" repeated the guard, looking confused, "But that is Master Dal's lover, Tama Yoshino."

"No," insisted Tomio, "That man is my cousin and clan leader, Byakuya Kuchiki. He only pretended to be another so that he could free his vice captain, whom had been made a fighter in the Battle Pit against his will. Nobu, we _must _free my cousin! What has Sai done to him? Is he inside this statue, or has he actually been transformed? And more importantly, how do we get him out of there?"

"I wish I could tell you, Master Tomio," the guard said penitently, "but I don't know exactly what he did. Sir, I am sorry that he harmed your cousin. You know that all of us who work here know what effect you had on Master Dal. When he was with you, he was like a different person. Since you have been gone, he has been dangerously volatile. He angers easily and inflicts terrible punishments!"

Tomio sighed softly, his dark eyes filling with sadness.

"I understand. But I can help to calm him, Nobu. Just...we must find a way to help my cousin! We have to free Byakuya, and then we have to stop the Grudge Match so that innocent people are not killed!"

"But the match is about to start," Nobu objected, "There isn't time!"

Yoruichi's features grew determined and she nodded to Ichigo.

"It sounds like Ichigo and I should go on ahead to the arena to try to delay things until Byakuya can be freed."

"Rikichi," said Ichigo, "I need you to watch over Orihime for me. She'll help you find a way to free Byakuya, okay?"

"Okay, Ichigo," Rikichi agreed, "We will find a way to help the captain!"

"I will remain to help my cousin," said Tomio, "But as soon as he is freed, I will join you at the arena."

"No," said Gavet, shaking his head, "Tomio, it is too dangerous. My brother is planning something. I am sure of it. We don't want you and the baby caught up in this. That has already happened once, and I couldn't bear for you to be hurt again!"

Tomio's eyes softened.

"I understand," he said, touching his brother-in-law's shoulder affectionately, "but it may be the only way to stop Sai without hurting him. After all that has been done to bring me back, I don't want to lose him now. He is hurting inside and it has made him act wrongly, but I know he will listen to me if I can only reach him."

"Then," said Yoruichi, "Let us go and try to clear the way for you to reach him. You stay here and help with Byakuya. Then, when he is freed, he will see that you reach Sai Dal safely."

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo.

"Come Ichigo. We need to go and delay the start of that match!"

"I'm with you!" Ichigo called out, flash stepping away with her.

Rikichi stepped closer to the statue of Byakuya, placing a hand on the cold stone and looking up at his captain's proud face.

"Captain Kuchiki," he said softly, "I'm sorry. Renji trusted me to protect you...to get you out if you were threatened. But this..."

"Don't feel bad," Orihime reassured him, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sure we'll find a way to help him."

"Do you think that your power could help?" Rikichi asked, "Renji once told me that your power rejects things. Could it reject what Sai Dal did to him?"

Orihime's hand reached up and her fingers touched Byakuya's lightly.

"I think that it can," she said bracingly, "but the spirit particles that make up his body seem to have been shocked by what happened. I will have to go slowly to try to reverse this, or I might overwhelm the particles and cause them to disperse."

"If that happens, then...Captain Kuchiki will die?" Rikichi queried, swallowing hard.

"I won't let that happen," Orihime promised.

"Maybe I can help," suggested Tomio, "I have an empathic ability. I can send my reiatsu into the statue to strengthen the connections between Byakuya's spirit particles. That will give Orihime the best chance to reverse this."

"Are you sure that you can do that without harming yourself?" asked Gavet Dal, frowning worriedly.

"Oh, yes!" insisted Tomio, "I will be fine. But we should begin. Every moment counts now!"

Tomio approached the statue and knelt at the base. He laid his slender hands on Byakuya's feet and bowed his head, focusing deeply. After a few moments, a gentle blue mist accumulated around the pretty hollow and slowly seeped into Byakuya's transformed body.

Tomio felt immediately the strong emotional reaction in his cousin, the desperate reaching as his power wrapped around the clan leader's spirit particles.

_Renji!_ Byakuya's voice called out in Tomio's mind, _Please, you have to stop Sai Dal! Don't worry about me. Just...go and help Renji. Sai Dal is going to have Renji, Ryota and Shira all killed!_

Tomio held his reiatsu carefully in place around Byakuya's spirit particles.

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin have already left to delay the match, _he thought soothingly, _We will join them just as soon as we have freed you. Cousin, hold very still and focus on me. Orihime is going to reverse the transformation, but we have to move slowly, so as not to overwhelm the spirit particles in your body._

_But, Renji!_

Tomio smiled inwardly.

_It will be all right, Byakuya. We won't let Renji down. You and Renji saved my life, and my child's. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you._

Byakuya went quiet for a moment, then answered softly.

_Arigatou. I wish that our clan had not let something bad happen to you, Tomio. I would understand if you did not wish to help me, after what the family did to you._

Tomio sighed sadly.

_I will not blame you for what was done to me. You were just a child, Byakuya. And...you seem a much more understanding person. You acted to help me. And you are giving everything to protecting a man whom you love, who is not even noble. You are not like them, Byakuya. And that gives me new hope. If you lead them, then they will be the better for it._

_Thank you, Tomio._

_Thank you, Byakuya. Now...focus on me._

Tomio opened his eyes and nodded to Orihime, who invoked her power, then watched with widened eyes as the golden oval encircled Byakuya's transformed body. All eyes watched raptly as the girl poured her power into the spell. The statue remained still and lifeless for several long minutes as Orihime struggled to reject the transformation. Just when she began to worry that her power wasn't strong enough, an odd glow rose out of the statue, dim and flickering at first, then strengthening gradually as Orihime continued to raise her power. Tomio felt a warning shudder in the spirit particles he protected.

"A touch more slowly," he directed the human girl, nodding in approval as she reduced the output of her power slightly, and Byakuya's spirit particles settled somewhat.

_Is it very painful? _Tomio asked Byakuya, _I can help to ease it if it becomes too painful._

_I will be all right, _Byakuya assured him, _We must proceed quickly if we are to be of use to Renji and the others._

Tomio couldn't hold back a gentle smile.

_As much as I admire your courage, watashi no itoko, I would rather take a little longer and not have your spirit particles break apart!_

_Tomio, if the cost is Renji's life, then it does not matter if I live. I will die inside. I will be as lifeless as this statue anyway. I already lost Hisana. I cannot lose Renji too! I do not care how much it hurts or how dangerous it is. All that matters is reaching him. You...understand that, Tomio...do you not?_

Tomio's eyes grew sad again.

_I do understand. But you do not have to worry, Cousin. We will reach Sai and Renji in time to stop all of this. And by the time we lie down tonight, we will be lying, safe and sound, in our lovers' arms._

_My friends and I must be out of here, out of Hueco Mundo by tonight, _Byakuya warned the hollow, _Sousuke Aizen knows that I am here, and he is coming to take me back to Las Noches with him._

_Ah, I see. Well, do not concern yourself. We will finish this soon and be at the arena before you know it._

_We will,_ Byakuya agreed.

Tomio's smile warmed sweetly.

_We are both going home, Byakuya. I promise you._

Their thoughts went silent as the two focused the whole of their energies on the spirit particles that held the transformed noble's trapped soul together. Byakuya made a sound of pain as the light around him intensified, and he started to feel the unfreezing of his internal organs. Pain rocketed through him as his body slowly and agonizingly softened back into its normal form, finally leaving his pale, shaking form sanding on the statue base. He quietly met the eyes of his cousin, then Rikichi, as the former stood up in front of him. Then, the stress of the reversal of his transformation overwhelmed him and he collapsed into Tomio's arms.

"I am all right. I will be fine!" he insisted, struggling free and standing on woblling legs as the others tried to object.

But, true to form, the stubborn noble shook his head firmly and met Tomio's eyes expectantly. The lovely hollow nodded, and the two flash stepped away while the others moved to follow.

"You should have at least let someone break the seal on your powers," Tomio chided him, reaching over and performing the task quickly as they ran.

Byakuya was surprised at the other man's agility, considering the fact of being near to delivering his child.

_But I imagine that his concern for Sai Dal is no less than mine for Renji._

He sighed in resignation and continued to run.

_What fools love makes of us, ne?_

They were still well short of the arena, when a raucous roar rose up in the distance, just ahead of them.

_I cannot tell. Is that just the sound of their anticipation of the Grudge Match, or has Sai Dal loosed the hollows he warned me about?_

_Renji..._

They reached the stadium entrance, and Tomio stopped the clan leader in the lobby.

"I am going into the stands to find Sai. Go into the arena and protect your Renji until I can convince him to stop the attack!"

Byakuya nodded and broke away from the other man, ignoring the warning shaking in his limbs as he forced himself to his fastest speed.

_It doesn't matter._

_Nothing matters but reaching him. This will all have been for nothing if Renji dies. I won't let that happen, no matter what!_

Stadium guards appeared in front of him, but he leveled them with a flash of kido and blazed past their unconscious bodies. He ran through the lower corridors, throwing down anyone who crossed his path and seeking Renji's reiatsu like a man gone mad. He sensed it in the arena, and heard the roar of the crowd, rising as Sai Dal's voice announced the impending start of the match.

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to The Battle Pit!"_

A cacophony of screams, roars, shouts and clapping hands erupted and went on for several long seconds before dying down to let the announcer go on.

_"Will you all feast your eyes on the center ring! You will see our combatants, Master Shira's Red Warrior and my own reigning champion, Ryota!"_

Applause and shouts erupted again, halting Dal for several more seconds.

_"We have a new challenge for this year's combatants. Up above the pit, a lovely lady dangles, a sweet morsel for either of our virile fighters."_

Byakuya looked up and gasped as he spotted Shira, bound and hanging from the ceiling of the arena's dome.

_"To win this beautiful prize, our young men must, as you know, fight a battle to the death, after which the winner will claim her. But...in order to make this challenge equal to these two great fighters, they must conduct their battle amidst...a horde of hungry, feral hollows!"_

Byakuya heard a warning rumble, as the doors along the corridor he was in opened, and hollows began to pour into it. His eyes desperately sought an opening, but found none. As they closed in on the lone shinigami, shrieking and snarling, Byakuya acted in the only way he could, under the circumstances.

"Hado #73, Soren Soukatsui!"

The twin lotus blast incinerated the hollows in front of him, but the confines of the corridor made the power recoil, throwing him back against the wall and shattering it, sending him tumbling into the arena. He landed in a heap, a short distance away from the fighters, and rolled to his feet, ignoring altogether the feeling of fire assaulting his spirit centers.

"RENJI!" he cried, flash stepping forward.

One moment, he was on his feet and closing in on the stunned redhead, and the next he was bowled over by the throng of incoming hollows.

"Shit!" howled Renji, flash stepping in the direction where he had seen the noble go down, "BYAKUYA!"


End file.
